Unwanted Tears Shed
by PasoLover
Summary: *Sequel to: The girl who wouldn't give up* Two lovers accept what they are feeling toward each other, only to have it ripped away from them. Now that Kirashu has loved and lost, will he ever love another woman again? Please R/R
1. Chapter 1: Betrayl

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Betrayl #1, enjoy!   
  
So, this is my second fanfic, I hope you like it. This story was inspired by the show, InuYasha. Though I don't think I'll be using the characters inside of my story. So the characters Sarama, Kirashu, Kokiyu, Sosiyu, and all the rest are all mine, lol. And this story is a sequel to the story, The girl who wouldn't give up, and I would suggest reading it to get a better view of the story, the story's URL is here: http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1369478 I hope you will enjoy the story!  
  
" " = is thinking, ' ' is thoughts, and not much else besides that. I would use italics and bold, but I just can't how to figure out how to make it work on ff.net, grrr.   
  
Characters: (thought I'd explain them since they're my own. And these are just the main characters too).  
  
Kirashu-  
  
The half-demon is gruff, but caring in his own ways, but doesn't like to show his soft side. He's half-human, half-dog demon.   
  
Siasku-  
  
Siasku is the reincarnation of the demon slayer, Sarama. Unlike the strong and powerful woman herself, Siasku doesn't slay, or fight. Though she does try to shoot a few arrows here and there, she has a hard time doing it and easily gets down on herself for not being as strong as the demon slayer. She has waist-long black hair, blue eyes, and delicate facial features.   
  
Kokiyu-   
  
Kokiyu is a young apprentice of the demon slayer. Though, her and Sarama knew each other much longer before then, many times the woman would risk life and limb to save her life. The two became very close and Sarama was like an idol and an older sister to her.  
  
Sarama-  
  
The woman who died at the hands of her lover, or so she thought. Later on she is brought to life again though she fights with her emotions when she finds out she doesn't just hate.   
  
Summary:  
  
Kirashu is a half-demon who lived happily with his first love who was a demon slayer named, Sarama. After the demon slayer died he wanted to die with her, but wasn't allowed to as the evil demon Nasaou placed a curse on him. After sixteen years he meets up with Siasku, a young girl who looks almost exactly like the demon slayer, but isn't. The young girl travels with him, and a young woman named Kokiyu as he tries to kill the evil demon who caused all his pain.  
  
======================================  
  
"Hey cutie!" Sarama smiled after she greeted the half-demon who walked toward her at a brisk pace. She knew that he hated such words, and she always loved to see his golden eyes light with a touch of annoyance. But, this time he just smiled and brought her near to his body. Her body submitted to his strong hands and warm body, as it was a welcome haven from the cool morning. They embraced each other beneath the rising sun as they enjoyed the sounds of nature. The singing birds and crickets became their minuet orchestra. They were the only audience as the sounds of nature entertained and delighted their ears and hearts. A light fog covered the jade grass which they stood beneath, and the dew lightly soaked the cuffs of her pants. She took no notice to it though as she stood there lost in the embrace of the one male who had captured her heart.   
  
They had been practically inseparable, since the demon slayer had avenged her parents death. After her vengeance had been fulfilled, she stopped slaying, and now assisted Kokiyu's mother with being the village priestess. Kokiyu had taken Sarama's spot as demon slayer, to spite the older woman's constant protests. But, the younger girl had her mind set on it and Sarama trained her as best as she could. Though, Sarama had to admit the teenage girl was pretty good at the job.   
  
The crystal which had killed her double was still with her, strung around her neck and under her watchful eyes. No other demons, nor humans had come after her seeking the power of the crystal, much to her relief. Everything was perfect, almost a little too perfect for comfort. But she had such a hard life, she was glad that it was finally easier.   
  
"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Kirashu asked softly, as he broke their embrace for a few moments and stared into her ocean blue eyes.   
  
"Just thinking how perfect everything is..."   
  
The half-demon smiled at this and brought her body closer to his as he asked in a teasing tone, "And how perfect I am?"   
  
"You are just too perfect for words," she replied as she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Ha, I thought so," Kirashu said, as he tried his best attempt at a cocky smile, which failed miserably. Sarama didn't mind though as she rested her head upon his shoulder and breathed a content sigh.   
  
"I'm going to walk by myself for a little bit. You know where to find me, or how you can find me." The demon slayer said as she broke the moment several minutes later, and reluctantly parted her body from his to head off by herself. She didn't feel the need to go anywhere in particular, her only want was to have a few moments of solitude to think.   
  
Kirashu watched as the demon slayer walked briskly away from him. His eyes followed her as he noticed the slight swaying of her hips from side to side. 'To think, I said I hated it when she did that.'   
  
The half-demon travelled into the forest, deciding that it was best to leave her completely alone. As he entered the forest he watched the shadows playing across the grass, as if an artist was caressing the ground with his brush of light. Suddenly, Kirashu's dog-like ears twitched as his body tensed and he stood alert. The once loud sounds of nature disappeared completely and their was nothing but silence. The only thing his sensitive ears could hear was the whistling of the wind blowing and stirring aged leaves in it's wake.   
  
A sudden sound of a branch cracking underneath the weight of someone or something grabbed his attention and the half-demon spun around to see what it was. As soon as his body faced the direction of the noise he felt it being pushed abruptly into the nearest tree. His vision temporally blurred from the impact of his body and head crashing against the rough bark of the tree. He found himself vulnerable as the feeling of a clawed hand swiped at his chest and then pounded his body against the tree again. For a few seconds his vision completely blacked and he felt his heart beat thundering within his chest as he found it impossible to fight back. Kirashu's heart beat slowed as his vision finally cleared and he got a good look of his attacker. The man, or demon, was cloaked from head to toe. The only thing which could identify him was a pair of blood red eyes which seemed to stare into Kirashu's soul. Kirashu inwardly shivered as his body felt like it would be set aflame by his intense stare. He didn't know that this creature was Nasaou, a demon who had killed Sarama's village and parents. The same creature who had nearly killed the demon slayer, yet died at her hand.   
  
"What the hell do you want from me?!" Kirashu shouted to the demon as he attempted to free himself from his grasp. But, it was to no avail, and the half-demon stopped as he instead rested his hand upon the hilt of his sword.  
  
"I want to use you, you stupid half-breed."   
  
Kirashu was taken aback by the cold and devilish tone which the demon spoke in. He felt himself completely unprepared as his attacker hanged him by the collar of his shirt and then threw him into the nearest tree. He was thrown as if his body was nothing more than a rag doll, and his mind slipped into unconsciousness upon impact.  
  
The demon stalked toward the body of the unconscious half-demon and briskly yanked several white hairs from Kirashu's head. He then took the blood of Kirashu which still stained his clawed hands and rubbed it on a black crystal. The demon placed the hairs of Kirashu upon the crystal and after he had done this he began to chant in an ancient language.   
  
The ground beneath Nasaou's feet began to shake as a whirlwind similar to a small tornado began to swirl where the dark crystal laid. The wind picked up in strength as Nasaou's words became louder and even more defined.   
  
"ARISE!"  
  
The demon screamed out as the wind finally died down and an exact double of Kirashu stood before him. The double slowly opened up his golden eyes and bowed before Nasaou as he awaited his master's first command.   
  
"Kill Sarama." Nasaou commanded as he handed his creation a sword and smiled as it bowed and sprinted away to find the demon slayer. 'I don't know what brought me back to life again after you tried to kill me, but seems like it was my hatred for you, my dear Sarama. Now it has brought back my memory, and you shall pay with your life as you took my own. Now your death will be brought by this half-demon which you have given your heart to. You will know pain and eternal torment. This time, you will not survive or escape.'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarama had no compression of what had happened, though her slaying instincts told her something was wrong. She stood in a meadow which had the most picturesque view of the mountains and rolling hills as the ground dropped into a steep cliff.   
  
'Nasaou, he was wished back to life. I wonder everyday if it was granted, is he alive? And if he is, why is it taking him so long to attack me and try to finish my life?' The demon slayer thought as the wind softly blew her hair and she closed her eyes as she attempted to heighten her senses. A smile played across her angelic face as she felt the presence of Kirashu coming toward where she stood. But, her smile disappeared into a frown as she felt something was wrong with the half-demon, his aura felt off. All which she could feel was anger and hatred from the half-demon. The woman decided that she had lost touch with her abilities, and turned to meet him.   
  
Sarama immediately felt a sword slicing threw her clothes and felt the sword digging into her soft flesh. She fell quickly backwards and her body rolled across the ground. Once she recovered from her fall Sarama looked up into the eyes of who had attacked her. She was unprepared to see the cold eyes of Kirashu as he held a sword above his head. She watched as her own blood dripped and stained the ground.  
  
"Kirashu... but, why?"   
  
Sarama asked as she stared up at his tall stature and held the wound which he had created. The half-demon didn't answer her and he instead made her stand by grabbing her raven locks. Once the woman was standing again he brought his blade across her stomach and then pushed her closer to the edge of the cliff. This time though she stood with no assistance and stared at Kirashu in disbelief.   
  
'This can't be him.' Sarama thought as her body froze in shock and she could do nothing but stare at the half-demon. It was too late to reason or talk to him as the last blow was stuck and her body flew downwards and plummeted. The last view which she had before submitting to the comfort of unconsciousness was the uncaring face of Kirashu as he gave her a chilling smile as his last good-bye.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The real Kirashu had just awoken from where he had been knocked out by Nasaou. As his mind cleared and his eyes scanned the forest, the half-demon sniffed the air and caught the scent of Sarama, tainted with blood.   
  
'No, it can't be her.' Kirashu slowly stood and then ran at a quick pace, with each step he took he sped forward even faster. The half-demon stopped as he stopped where the forest broke and opened into a large meadow. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw none other than a double of himself attacking Sarama.   
  
'What the hell is going on?!' Kirashu sprinted forward as he watched Sarama fall backward off of the lip of the cliff. He sped forward with such speed that he never knew that he had. The half-demon slid across the edge of the cliff and held onto the side with one hand. He reached and attempted to catch the falling figure of the demon slayer. But, her body disappeared into the misty depths and all which his hand grabbed was the thin air.   
  
"Sarama!"   
  
Kirashu called out to the demon slayer at the top of his lungs as he watched her body disappear from his sight. Sarama didn't hear Kirashu's desperate cries for her, or see the fresh tears brimming in his eyes. The woman could only hear the wind whispering in her ears as she allowed fate and gravity take her body.  
  
Kirashu crawled up to the top of the cliff, and then laid his body as he closed his eyes. He felt his tears streaming down his face, but he refused to wipe them away or move. He didn't wish to live, if she was dead.   
  
"You're broken, aren't you?" Nasaou asked the half-demon in a taunting tone.   
  
Kirashu looked up at the demon who had questioned him. But, as he looked upward he looked for his double who had attacked Sarama. As he saw that it was no where to be seen he stared up at the blue sky. He laid there and didn't acknowledge the demon's constant stare. His heart felt as if it was broken in two.  
  
The demon refused to leave Kirashu be and smiled as he mumbled incoherent words and placed a curse upon the broken half-demon.   
  
"You will hunt down and attack villages, doing my job for me. The only way this can be broken is for that wretched woman to come back to life, and I highly doubt that. The love for the demon slayer will fuel it. And since your foolish love for that wretched woman was endless, I'd say you will be doing it for a long time."   
  
Nasaou then left Kirashu alone, happy that he had finally killed the woman and destroyed the spirit of the half-demon which she loved. Kirashu felt the curse taking effect. His eyes turned from golden to blood red, and his breathing quickened with every breath he took. The desire to kill and destroy called him, and he accepted the feelings as he arose and ran forward. He had nothing to live for anymore, and he didn't try to fight the curse which was placed on him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarama felt herself plummeting backward, where, she did not know. She thought that she heard the anguished cry of Kirashu, but she could hear no more than the wind now. It blew into the sleeves of shirt and the openings of her pants, chilling her to the bone. Thoughts rushed inside of her mind as quickly as the wind blowing against her warm skin.   
  
'He attacked me, why did he attack me?'   
  
She fell farther downward, her descent toward the bottom seemed to endless, as well as her constant questions which refused to be answered.  
  
'Does he really hate me? Did he just steal my heart and then feel the need to destroy it? He did leave me for those four years, and I never felt such a pain as I did in those years. In a way, he betrayed me.' The jagged rocks below appeared from the heavy mist and the crystal which was on her neck flashed all of the feelings she was going through. Just as she was growing momentum and approached the rocks below, she felt as if time had stopped. At that moment she knew she was being given a choice: life, or death.   
  
'A choice? I'm being given a choice?!' Sarama thought about the choice, feeling herself being almost torn apart by so many different emotions.   
  
'If I have to live, and live a life knowing that the only one I loved tried to kill me... Then I choose death!' She stated her decision and her body began it's last descent to the ground again.   
  
'I hate you, Kirashu. If I get a second chance again, I will take your life as you took mine!' Sarama felt shocked by this thought, but she had no time to change it. Her body had finally made impact with the jagged rocks. With that last proclamation, her mind left her broken heart and body behind. And at that last moment of her life, she knew the feeling of true torment and hatred.   
  
______________  
  
Ahh, the first sequel, I hope you guys like liked it! I know, real sad, and angstish, but still, I like it, but I'm so mean with my characters, lol. They'll be another sequel too which should be more upbeat (I think), with, Kirashu, Sarama, and their child too, hehe. But that'll be after this story is done. Well, don't just sit there! Send me a review. *notices the glares* Erm, pretty please? *Note*- Changed where this fic was, I thought that it would fit better in InuYasha than where it was at. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sixteen years later

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, sixteen years later #2, enjoy!   
  
It had been sixteen long years since that fateful day. Kokiyu had found Sarama's body, and grieved her loss everyday since then. The younger girl had taken the crystal which the demon slayer had worn and the sword which had protected her, and many villagers lives. She had the demon slayer cremated, and buried her ashes in a pot with a small shrine. Kokiyu didn't have much time to stay and grieve the demon slayer's death because she soon was chasing after Kirashu, since that the half-demon did nothing but terrorize villages those sixteen years. The now young woman tried her best to talk to the half-demon, to reason to him, find out why he was doing such a thing, but it was like he was being controlled. Kokiyu was now the demon slayer for the lands, being trained by Sarama herself had helped her in every way, though she still got attacked and hurt, and wasn't near as good as the woman herself, she still did a pretty good job at it. Today she had her hands full with several demons which were attacking a village, and she couldn't stop Kirashu from terrorizing another village. Strangely, this time would be very different from all the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirashu ran across the forest, smelling the many villagers which were living peacefully, just carrying out their normal lives. He had not killed one person since he started his rampage, though he had hurt many people. Today was no different to him, he would attack these people, and then be on his way, though he swore to himself he needed to kill at least one person. The curse which Nasaou had placed on the demon made him forget about Sarama and Kokiyu, leaving him only with a craving to see blood and attack innocent people.   
  
Deep down, he knew it wasn't him, but he didn't know how to stop it, and didn't try, the death of Sarama had left him a broken, and this was how he dealt with it in a way. The half-demon came to the village which he had smelled and jumped down into it, growling menacingly and flexing his claws. The villagers ran away from him, and some tried to defend themselves by throwing spears and shooting arrows at him, but he just easily dodged their attacks.   
  
"Ha! Is that all you can do?!"   
  
Kirashu jumped forward to slash the men with his claws but immediately stopped when he smelled a familiar scent. 'What? It can't possibly be her!' The half-demon completely forgot about the men which he was supposed to be attacking and ran to find the familiar scent. He finally found the source, a girl which seemed to have waist length long black hair, and who was running away like most of the other villagers. Kirashu jumped in front of the raven haired girl and felt her run into his chest. She immediately stopped and stared at the half-demon's chest, backing away as she stared fearfully at him. Kirashu felt his eyes turn golden again as he remembered those blue eyes, they were the eyes of Sarama, though slightly different, more innocent, and showing fear.   
  
The half-demon just stared at her, not wanting to take his eyes away from her, but he soon had to as the villagers started attacking him again and a spear nearly hit him. Kirashu grabbed the young girl and threw her over his shoulder, as he ran away from the village, dropping her softly on the ground when he thought he was far enough away from it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After he did this the half-demon sat down, crossing his legs, and just stared at the young girl, in complete shock that someone could look so much alike to the dead demon slayer. Kirashu stood up and walked closer to the young girl who was cowering in fear, he then sat down mere inches away from her, leaning in closely as he looked deeply into her blue eyes and sniffed her.   
  
Disappointment washed over his face as he said in a disappointed tone, "You aren't Sarama, though she was MUCH more beautiful than you."   
  
The girl looked very annoyed at this statement as she crossed her arms and watched Kirashu sit across from her, still staring. "My name is Siasku, okay?"  
  
"You know that you look like the demon slayer, Sarama?" Kirashu asked in a matter-of-factly tone.   
  
Siasku just gave him an annoyed look as she said, "Yes, some people have told me that."   
  
Kirashu grunted again, giving her a piercing gaze, "Do you also know that the demon slayer, Sarama, has hunted down many demons, and has many enemies? Unlike me, who gave you a double look, other demons would not care to and would kill you in a second."   
  
The young girl's eyes lit up with fear as he said this and she backed up against the tree. "Were you one of the demons which she hunted? Is that why you took me away from my village?"   
  
Kirashu thought for a second what to say, but not too long. "In a way, yes. Anyway, you don't strike me as being that strong, if you're afraid of a mere half-demon such as myself. So, unless if you want to be hunted down by demons I suggest you coming quietly with me."   
  
Siasku looked at him still afraid, not trusting him. "And why should I trust you with my life? You attacked my village!"   
  
She said this angrily, though she still looked afraid of him.   
  
"Listen, you dumb girl, you'll probably be attacked and killed, and I couldn't care less about that, but do you want your village slaughtered too?" She immediately shook her head and thought about what he said. 'Why should I trust him? He just said he wouldn't care if I get killed! But ... something in me wants to trust him, why?'   
  
"Fine, I'll go with you, not like I have much of a choice. Just don't attack my village again, please?"   
  
Kirashu snorted at her request, this girl definitely was completely opposite of the demon slayer, but he would see if Kokiyu would be fooled by the girl too.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirashu didn't even need to go to Kokiyu's village, she came to him as he felt an arrow fly past his head and miss him by inches.   
  
"Why the hell did you do that Kokiyu?!"   
  
The young woman looked very surprised to here the half-demon talk, he hadn't talked to her for sixteen years. Kokiyu diverted her gaze away from the stubborn half-demon and was surprised to see the blue eyes of Sarama staring back at her, but she knew that couldn't be.   
  
The young woman walked over to the scared looking girl and kneeled next to her, saying in a very soft voice, "Sarama? Is that you?"   
  
Kirashu let out a satisfied grunt, feeling not as stupid as before that he wasn't the only person close to the demon slayer who had mistaken this scared girl as the woman herself.   
  
"My name is S-I-A-S-K-U, not Sarama, S-I-A-S-K-U."   
  
Kokiyu smiled kindly at her, she should have known better than to think such a thing. "I apologize. My name is Kokiyu, I knew the demon slayer personally, I guess I was just being hopeful, I really miss her." Siasku looked at the somber face of the young woman, trying her best at a reassuring smile to make her feel better.   
  
"What happened to Sarama? Why is she gone?" Siasku asked.   
  
"Well, she died sixteen years ago, I don't know who killed her, but if I ever find demon or thing which did it..."   
  
Kokiyu balled her hands into fists at saying this. Kirashu stared at Kokiyu in shock. 'Why do I feel so shocked to hear that Sarama died? I don't remember seeing her die.' Suddenly, a memory hit him, a pair of red eyes staring at him, saying that it needed to use him, and then, just as quickly as the memory came, it disappeared. 'This girl, she had something to do with me turning back to normal, but I don't even remember what happened to me, why?' Kokiyu knew that this girl wasn't Sarama, but still, she knew that they had to protect her, whoever killed Sarama would probably be after her in a second.   
  
"Would you like to come with me back to my village? I'm afraid to say you may not be safe at your village."   
  
Siasku nodded and Kokiyu smiled at her, but finally noticed that the half-demon was walking away from them.   
  
"Kirashu, where are you going? I won't be able to protect Siasku by myself, you need to help me too."   
  
"I don't want to be traveling with a look-alike Sarama, okay? And I couldn't care less if she dies, or gets attacked..."   
  
Kokiyu walked over to him and grabbed the half-demon's arm, giving him an annoyed look as she crossed her arms and said, "Please Kirashu."   
  
"Fine, you annoying woman. I suggested for that dumb girl to come with me in the first place but I thought she might be in better hands with you. But, if you say you need my help, fine."   
  
Kokiyu smiled at the half-demon and then turned to help Siasku up. Kokiyu then called Sosiyu, a chestnut stallion which had been the mount for Sarama, and waited for the stallion to come. Once he did the stallion was unusually friendly with Siasku, playfully butting the girl, and rubbing his head on her. 'That's really strange, the stallion only acted like this towards Sarama...' Kokiyu thought to herself. She quickly shook her head and mounted the stallion, giving her hand to the girl to help her onto the stallion.   
  
Once the two were on the stallion, Kokiyu called out to Kirashu, "Keep up with us, Kirashu!"  
  
She then galloped off, and the half-demon followed after them, wondering what was going to happen this strange, new girl.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, sorry for the chapter not being the best, but I'm working. Kokiyu is now 26/27 years old, I hate her being so old but that's pretty much how old she is when you add it up. I hope you liked the chapter, even if it was confusing. 


	3. Chapter 3: Rude Awakening

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Rude Awakening #3, enjoy!   
  
Kirashu followed after Siasku and Kokiyu, though they had ridden all day it was quickly becoming and they had to set up camp. Kirashu sat the farthest away from the two, he was still eyeing Siasku, making the girl feel quite uncomfortable.   
  
"Don't mind him, he usually doesn't act like this." Kokiyu whispered to the girl.   
  
Kirashu immediately yelled out, "I can hear you!"   
  
The Kokiyu just smiled at Kirashu, and even Siasku giggled. The two fell asleep easily, but Kirashu wouldn't go to sleep, he jumped down from the tree he was perched on and looked at the sleeping form of Siasku. 'She really looks like Sarama, but she's dead. I refuse to get near to this girl, no matter what, I cannot let her get near me or her me.' With that thought Kirashu jumped back into the tree which he sat in and slowly fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kirashu, Hey Kirashu, wake up!" Kokiyu exclaimed, making the half-demon jump and almost fall off of the tree limb he was sleeping on.   
  
"What? What do you want you annoying woman?"Kirashu asked in an annoyed voice.   
  
"Sorry about that, but I think we have some company..."  
  
Siasku awoke and looked at Kirashu and Kokiyu, and could tell they were ready to do something. Kokiyu had her bow and arrow ready, and Kirashu was flexing his claws, listening for the source of noise to come out.   
  
"What are you two..." But, Siasku didn't finish her sentence, she was looking at a snake demon which had just slithered out of where it was hiding.   
  
The snake was absolutely hideous, it was fifty times larger than a normal snake, it was completely black, and had small, red eyes.   
  
"Where ... is the ... crystal?"   
  
The snake demon looked at Kokiyu, Kirashu, and finally laid it's small, red eyes on Siasku.   
  
"You ... you are the demon slayer, give me the crystal."   
  
Siasku opened and closed her mouth, she was too scared to speak, and she couldn't move any part of her body, she was completely helpless as the snake demon closed in on her.   
  
"Stop staring at it you stupid girl and fight it!" Kirashu yelled out.   
  
Siasku stepped backwards and that's when the snake demon struck, luckily for her Kirashu pushed her out of the way and punched the snake demon in it's face, forcing it backwards. Just then Kokiyu let one of her arrows fly, but since that the snake moved at the last second her arrow only grazed the demon. The snake demon let out a screech and hit Kokiyu with it's tail, sending her flying backwards into a tree and knocking her temporally unconscious. The half-demon was ready to rip the snake demon apart but was abruptly pushed away. The snake demon attacked Siasku again, aiming for the young girl's stomach as it bared it's fangs at her and tried to strike her again. This time Siasku let out a loud, "Eep!" and jumped to the side, causing the snake demon to miss it's mark, though it's fangs did graze against the young girl's shoulder, Siasku fell to the ground and tightly closed her eyes.   
  
Fortunately for her Kirashu was back on his feet and yelling out to the snake demon as he slashed at it with his sword left and right, "Keep your ugly face away from the stupid girl!"   
  
And with his last word the half-demon drove his sword into the demon's heart and it was dead. Kirashu breathed a sigh of relief at finally killing the demon and looked down at the small figure of Siasku. She was slowly opening up her blue eyes and the fear which was in them was quickly disappearing.  
  
"You really need to learn how to move out of the way, you're going to be quite a nuisance if you don't."   
  
Siasku turned her gaze away from the half-demon, not wanting him to see how his words had hurt her, and not knowing how to retaliate at his comment.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kokiyu walked past Kirashu and gave him a dirty look while she did. She then kneeled by Siasku and gave her a kind smile as she asked, "Are you all right?"   
  
Siasku smiled at the young woman and softly said, "Yeah, I'm all right. My shoulder is sort of bleeding though."   
  
Kirashu's eyes grew wide as he sniffed the air and stared at the girl, thinking to himself, 'Her blood ... it smells exactly like Sarama's!   
  
Kokiyu ignored the half-demon staring at Siasku and said, "Sit still, it doesn't look that bad, but I'll bandage it up for you."   
  
Siasku nodded and sat still, she felt her eyes laying on Kirashu, noticing his intense gaze on herself. 'Geez, he must really hate me. Or maybe he just really hated that dead demon slayer, but if that's the case why hasn't killed me yet? And I don't want to fight! I might get my kimono dirty and blood all over it, ick!' The young girl scrunched her up nose at this thought and looked at Kokiyu, who was carefully bandaging her wound. 'At least Kokiyu is nice, if he wasn't for her I would have ran away a long time ago.'   
  
"There you go, all fixed." Kokiyu said softly smiling at the young girl as she tied the last of the bandage.   
  
Kirashu snorted and finally turned his gaze away from Siasku as he said in a gruff tone, "Well, let's get going, we've wasted enough time."   
  
Kirashu walked away from the two and stood there, giving them a look which clearly said hurry up and go. Kokiyu called over Sosiyu, who was grazing not too far away, and halted in front of the two. The two mounted and headed toward the village, Kirashu took the lead, and it took them several hours of traveling but they finally arrived there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lady Kokiyu! It is good to see you again, and I see you have brought a friend with you, and that ... half-demon."   
  
Kirashu grunted at this and flexed his claws at the man, giving him a deadly glare and scaring the poor man and sending him running away. Kokiyu immediately gave the half-demon a much-needed beating as she smacked him on his head and gave him a deadly glare. Siasku held back a muffled giggle, glad to finally see the half-demon give him the beating that he deserved. 'Humph, serves him right.' Siasku thought to herself as she caught the half-demon's eye and smirked at him. Kirashu gave a soft growl at her smirk and turned his gaze away from her thinking to himself, 'This girl sure as hell isn't AT ALL like Sarama.'   
  
Siasku felt so uncomfortable as she walked farther into the village, so many people were either bowing to her, or looking at her fearfully whispering, "The great demon slayer has come back to life."   
  
Kokiyu noticed how uncomfortable the young girl was looking and smiled reassuringly to her, telling most of the people that she wasn't Sarama, that her name was Siasku. 'Is there ever going to be a time where somebody sees me and doesn't think I'm that Sarama?' She looked around at all of the people who were looking at her fearfully and quickly shook her head slightly as she thought to herself, 'Probably not.'   
  
Hmmm, will anything be happening between Kirashu and Siasku? I hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4: Torture and Stolen

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Torture and Stolen #4, enjoy!   
  
Siasku had survived the rest of the day, she didn't know how but she did. The young girl was now sitting inside of Kokiyu's hut, enjoying the fire which was burning. Kirashu had left not too long, though the expression on his face was, strange, to say the least. He looked almost sad, or something in that nature, and had abruptly left, leaving her with Kokiyu, which she didn't mind, the woman was very nice to her. Though Kokiyu acted cheery on the outside, she was worried about Kirashu, the look on his face was just so sad. She knew that the half-demon was thinking about Sarama, and was probably searching for her grave by himself. 'He probably doesn't want Siasku to become too attached to him, which was he's being such a jerk to her, or at least, I hope that's why.' Siasku noticed the young woman's change from happy to rather somber and immediately asked what was wrong.   
  
"I'm fine, just thinking to myself, don't worry. How is your wound?"   
  
Siasku smiled at Kokiyu saying, "It feels fine, it'll probably be all healed tomorrow. All of my cuts and bruises heal really fast, it was really strange at first but I've gotten used to it."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirashu had wandered throughout the sleeping village and finally found the deceased demon slayer's grave. He looked at the fresh flowers which had been laid upon it, and smelled the strong sent of Kokiyu, knowing that the young woman had probably visited the grave, many, many times. He knelt by the grave, bowing his head in respect. 'Sarama, I told you never to die on me, and you promised you wouldn't, why did you have to?! And then I meet this young girl who looks almost exactly like you... Is she here to torture me?! Like your beauty tortured me everyday since I met you. I thought we were destined to live happily together, with children with my 'cute little ears' and your beauty, I never wanted you to leave me.'   
  
"Why did you have to leave me?!" The half-demon screamed out the last part he was thinking, but luckily none of the villagers had woken at his outburst and they were all still peacefully sleeping.   
  
Kirashu fell to the ground and felt physically and emotionally exhausted, feeling the threat of tears which might fall, but he refused to let them fall, so he just looked sadly at it and then left, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stay there much longer without breaking down. As he left the grave site he heard a loud commotion, a huge BANG, and turned his head toward the source of the noise. There was a demon which had crashed into the forest not far away from where Sarama's grave was. At first the demon kept his eyes closed, when he opened his eyes they were bright red and very big, the demon had long claws, long brown hair, ragged clothes, and an aura around him which was completely evil. The demon glided towards the grave and Kirashu immediately told him to stop and drew his sword.   
  
"I have no use for you, you pathetic half-breed, I have come for the dead demon slayer, Sarama's ashes."   
  
Kirashu immediately jumped at the demon, bringing his sword down on the demon yelling, "No way in  
  
hell are you going to get anything of Sarama's!" Kirashu was immediately blown backwards, and he hadn't even made contact with the demon as he flew backwards into the nearest tree.   
  
"Damnit!"  
  
The half-demon cursed. Kokiyu had heard the racket, and all of the other villagers had too, as they ran out of their huts to met the foe.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kokiyu looked at the demon, and something told her that Siasku should stay hidden from it.   
  
"Siasku, stay here."   
  
And with that the young woman grabbed her bow and arrows and headed toward the demon.   
  
"After years of searching, I finally found it. The grave site of the powerful demon slayer."   
  
The demon took out the sword which was by his side and brought it into the ground, as it left a huge crater he jumped into it and grabbed the pot which was now only slightly covered with the dirt. The demon grabbed the pot and the soil, jumping out of the crater and speaking in an evil tone as he said, "These ashes now belong to me, and there is NOTHING which you can do about. I, the demon, Hainasou."   
  
And with that the demon became a red sphere and disappeared threw the forest. Kokiyu sent arrows at it, but knew it was hopeless, the demon had disappeared, but they would find it. She ran to Kirashu and noticed that he had awoken again and was looking at the young woman with fire in his golden eyes.   
  
Kokiyu felt her shoulders slump at his intense glaze and knew what he was going to ask, "Yes, it got away, with Sarama's remains."   
  
Kirashu stood up and looked at Kokiyu, his eyes seeming to burn threw hers as he said, "We need to get them back then."   
  
The half-demon started to run after the demon's scent but Kokiyu immediately called to the demon saying, "Wait! We'll go after him in the morning, okay?"   
  
Kirashu started to argue with her but she just raised her hand and said in a soft tone which showed the sadness which she felt, "Listen Kirashu, I feel the same about Sarama as you, not exactly, I know. But, we need to REST, and like I told you before I need you to help me watch over Siasku, she may not be Sarama, but she will be in lots of danger if any other demons attack her, and I can't protect her by myself."   
  
Kirashu stood there for a few seconds, seeming to be torn, when he finally answered her request, "Fine, I'll stay. But, once morning comes we go after that damn demon!" Kokiyu smiled and nodded at this and headed back to the hut, while Kirashu slept on top of the tree which he had used to spy on the demon slayer when they first met.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siasku watched the whole entire scene, the demon grabbing Sarama's ashes, it turning into a red sphere and disappearing into the forest, and then Kirashu and Kokiyu talking about something. Kokiyu walked back to the hut and she saw Kirashu jump into a tree and assumed that the half-demon had fallen asleep in it.   
  
"Kokiyu, what happened? Why did that demon take Sarama's ashes? That thing was really creepy looking."   
  
The young woman smiled at Siasku saying, "Yeah, I don't know why that demon took Sarama's remains, all which I can say is that it isn't good. Try to get a good sleep tonight though, tomorrow we're going to find that demon."   
  
Poor Kirashu, tormented by the loss of Sarama, running into Siasku, and now this happens. I'm so mean with my poor characters, and I think I have a sad twist figured out for the ending, bah, who am I kidding, I don't know how to make a twist, lol. 


	5. Chapter 5: I will not run away

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, I will not run away #5, enjoy!   
  
Kirashu was the first to wake up the next morning, and he headed towards Kokiyu's hut. The half-demon had gotten no sleep yesterday, but now he was ready to go in search of the demon which had taken Sarama's ashes. Kirashu invited himself into the hut, and looked down at the sleeping form of Siasku. 'She sure looks like Sarama when she's sleeping, innocent, peaceful, except when she wakes up she stays innocent. Which doesn't exactly help when you're fighting.'   
  
Just then the young girl woke up and looked up at Kirashu, he saw a faint blush as she said, "Were you watching me sleep?"   
  
Kirashu just responded in a gruff tone, "Well, I didn't get any sleep last night so I came here to make sure you two were ready to go, that's all."   
  
Siasku just nodded as she saw Kokiyu walk into where Kirashu and her were talking. "Yes, Kirashu, we'll be ready to go in a second, okay?"   
  
The half-demon left the two alone, waiting outside of the hut for them to come out. 'Women, and pampering themselves, ugh.' Kirashu thought to himself as he propped himself against the hut, closing his eyes for a second and momentarily soaking in the sun. The half-demon didn't even noticed that Siasku had walked out of the hut, and was now watching him as he peacefully stood there. 'He looks sort of ... cute, standing there, propped up against the hut, now if he could only work on his attitude. Though, it just must be his dog ears, um, yes, that's it.' The young girl blushed, noticing that she was staring at him longer than she felt necessary, and quickly adverted her eyes. Kirashu just then opened up his eyes to see the girl looking away from him with a slight blush on her face, making him wonder what she was thinking. Kokiyu walked out of the hut with a good supply of arrows and her bow slung on her back.   
  
"Well, let's go, I'll grab Sosiyu, and Kirashu meet us at the forest where the demon disappeared."   
  
Kokiyu left the demon to meet them and jumped onto Sosiyu with Siasku and headed over to Kirashu who was waiting impatiently. "Kirashu, you take the lead, since you probably got the best scent of that demon."   
  
The half-demon grunted at this but started to run ahead, leading the way as he ran faster and faster, the anger of what the demon made him step quicker, and move in a more determined way than Siasku had ever seen him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siasku decided that Kirashu was too involved in running that she could ask a question which was nagging her.   
  
"Um, Kokiyu, why is Kirashu so mad and determined? When I met him he said that the demon slayer, had in some way attacked him. Why would he care then?"   
  
Kokiyu tried her best to hold back her surprise, she wasn't sure how to answer her question, knowing that Kirashu was purposely keeping his relationship between the demon slayer and him a secret to this young girl.   
  
"Well, Sarama was a great fighter and a very strong woman. She did gain some respect from demons which she fought with, and Kirashu was one of them."   
  
Siasku seemed to be pretty happy with the explanation and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, watching as the half-demon seemed to never tire and kept on running with such fire and determination. They traveled practically all day, finally resting as the sun came down, it was amazing that such a demon could travel so quickly. They set up camp and enjoyed the fire, a somewhat comfortable silence between all three. Though Kirashu was still staring at Siasku threw the corner of his eye, the young girl caught the golden eye which was stealing a glance at herself and she blushed slightly, but immediately questioned him.   
  
"Why do you keep staring at me? Do I have something in my hair or face?"   
  
Kirashu turned his head toward her and looked at her with a piercing gaze, which seemed to look right into her soul, it made her feel uncomfortable, but somehow it also made her catch her breath and her heart momentarily flutter. "No, there's nothing on your face or in your hair. But, who wouldn't stare at a strange girl like you?"  
  
Siasku's face went from slight blush to a not-so-pretty scowl very quickly, letting out a huff and turning her back to the half-demon. Kokiyu looked at Siasku and felt very annoyed with Kirashu, the half-demon was lucky that he was sitting away from her, or else she would have hit him on the head for his comment. She gave the half-demon another dirty look but he just raised his eyebrow at this, and Kokiyu decided to give up on him and talk to Siasku.   
  
"Siasku, do you mind if I check your wound which you got from that snake demon?"   
  
Siasku turned and smiled at the young woman saying, "No, I wouldn't mind at all, it hasn't been bothering me, luckily."  
  
Kokiyu unwound the bandage and looked at the wound, it was completely healed, no scar, nothing, and it wasn't a small scratch either. 'I've only seen one other woman heal so quickly, and that was Sarama. This young girl looks like the demon slayer, heals the same way too, could she possibly be ... her reincarnation? No, they are completely different.' The young woman immediately shook her head and smiled at Siasku again.   
  
"It's completely healed, perfectly."   
  
"Good! I thought it would. I'm going to go to sleep, I've never ridden that long before, it's really tiring."   
  
With that said the young girl curled into a small ball and laid against the cold, hard ground. Kokiyu patted Siasku and handed her the outer shirt which she was wearing and the younger girl smiled kindly at Kokiyu and gladly took the shirt, thanking her and fell quickly asleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Kirashu was sure that the younger girl was asleep he spoke in a low voice as he asked, "I saw your face when you were done bandaging, you were thinking about Sarama, weren't you?"   
  
Kokiyu looked up and nodded sadly, "Yes, I was. I miss her everyday, what she did to protect me, my mother, our village, everything. She shouldn't have died..."   
  
Kirashu looked at Kokiyu's sad face, he knew exactly how she was feeling, though he wouldn't admit it out loud. The half-demon walked over to Kokiyu and sat next to her, awkwardly patting her back as he tried the best to give her a kind smile for a second, and then he looked quickly away. He then walked away from her again, jumping up into the nearest tree and leaned his back against it, trying his best to fall asleep, but he was only haunted of the memories of the past. He wanted to run again, like he had when he had left Sarama, but he refused to do such a thing, he would protect these two woman. Even if his past memories haunted him until he couldn't stand it anymore, he would not just run away again. 'They need me, or at least I hope that they do...'   
  
Poor Kirashu, he's living a hard life, though what will happen next and will they be able to safely get back Sarama's remains? 


	6. Chapter 6: Return of Sarama

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Return of Sarama #6, enjoy!   
  
Kirashu had another sleepless night, and watched Kokiyu and Siasku to see when they wake up. Luckily, he didn't need to wait much longer as they slowly woke up and stretched.   
  
"Come on you women, let's get going!"   
  
The two just gave the half-demon an annoyed look but he just ignored it, staring at them impatiently. 'That demon's near, I know it, we got to get it.' The three started off again, Kirashu ran with even more determination than before, the scent of the demon filling his nostrils and driving him forward faster and faster.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hainasou, the demon which had desecrated Sarama's grave was now attempting to bring her back to life. He chanted words which seemed to be from an ancient language and watched as the molded form of Sarama began to crack and a brilliant blue light blinded the demon's eyes and lightened the dark cave. There, floated the before deceased demon slayer, her perfect body now naked, as her body glowed the same bright blue color and then seemed to turn off as she opened up her eyes. Her eyes were completely blank, lacking any emotion whatsoever, her body was as perfect and flawless as ever. Her raven hair shined for a few seconds even though there was barely any sunlight in the cave, but this body wasn't hers. It was only made of the earth, and it would fall apart if she could not sustain some way.   
  
The demon smiled evilly at her form, saying in a cold tone, "You are truly what you were rumored to be, the most beautiful woman alive. Now, go! Destroy ever village that you come across, so that I may have the land and I will be the most powerful demon, and be rid of the humans which cover the land like ants."   
  
But, the woman did not take his order, or respond to anything. She fell to the ground, her blue eyes still open, but completely dead. "What is this?!" He walked over to the demon slayer's form and looked down at her lying form. Something went wrong, but he did everything perfect, it wasn't that. 'It was if... She didn't have a soul!' The demon looked down at her and thought for a few seconds. 'That would only happen, if her soul was all ready reincarnated in another body.' As this thought struck him the demon growled deeply, ready to kick and tear to shreds this body, but then a thought occurred to him. 'If the soul is reincarnated, I am also certain that then the one who has the demon slayer's soul will be with the worthless half-demon! I find that half-breed and I will find the reincarnation.' The demon took the clothes which were exactly like what the demon slayer wore before and threw them at her lifeless form.   
  
"Put on these clothes, though I do love the way you are now."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He then left her and walked outside of the cave, smelling the air for the scent of Kirashu, and smiled as he found that he was nearby. 'You are so unfortunate, you stupid half-breed, you are in my territory, and I shall send my minions after you, you will not survive, and I shall find that reincarnation and bring back to life the demon slayer!' Hainasou called his minions, which were lower class demons that had claws, fangs, and were horribly ugly.   
  
He spoke in a cold tone as he said, "Kill the half-demon."   
  
The demons nodded and ran off to find Kirashu, while Hainasou ran ahead of them, determined to find the half-demon first and see if his hunch was correct. Kirashu ran out of the forest, immediately stopping when he caught the scent of several demons, along with Hainasou. Sosiyu stopped behind Kirashu, kneeling down for Kokiyu and Siasku to get off. The two stared at Kirashu, looking at his worried face, but they had no time to ask him what was wrong when Hainasou and his minions appeared. They were across the other side of the cliff, which he thanked, but there was also a bridge across it, though Hainasou didn't use the bridge, but jumped over it and in front of Kirashu. And landed across the other side where they were standing, and walked over to the half-demon. But, the demon wasn't looking at him, but was surveying the two women behind him. He noticed that Kokiyu had a bow and arrow and was ready to take her when he noticed the powerful aura coming from the younger girl who wasn't armed. He also noticed that she looked more like the demon slayer, though much more fearful, and decided that she must be the reincarnation. Kirashu noticed that the demon wasn't paying attention to him and slashed out at him with his claws, but he easily dodged the attack and landed in front of Siasku and Kokiyu. Kokiyu was the first to react quickly grabbing her bow and arrow but Hainasou grabbed her arrow before she could shoot it and pushed her to the side. He quickly grabbed Siasku and threw her over his shoulder, before Kokiyu or Kirashu could attack him and jumped over the cliff again.   
  
He flew threw the air and heard the girl scream and felt her kicking him as she said in an angry tone, "Let go of me you big brute! What do you want from me?"   
  
He growled and said in a deadly tone, "Unless you think you can survive the drop to the ground, I suggest you shut up and stop kicking me."   
  
Hainasou landed on the other side and smiled to himself as he heard the half-demon's anguished cry as he screamed out, "Siasku! Damn you for taking her! Get your filthy hands off of her!"   
  
He just smiled and turned to his minions as he said, "NOW, you can kill him, and the girl."   
  
With that he ran off with Siasku he let out one last scream as she yelled out to the half-demon as she got one last look at his golden eyes, "Kirashu!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siasku's last call made Kirashu's heart wrench and his blood boil at the same time. 'How dare that demon lay even a FINGER on her?! He'll pay!' The half-demon watched as Kokiyu stood next to him, her bow and arrow ready, her eyes were very serious and she looked just as angry. They decided not to wait for the demons to cross the bridge and come to them and Kokiyu started shooting as many arrows as she had, and all of the demons which were in the front fell over as her arrows made there marks. The young woman then grabbed a light, small sword which was by her side. Kirashu grabbed his father's dagger and decided to put it to good use as he jumped at the demons and drove the dagger into them left and right. Kokiyu did the same but there seemed to be just too many as the stood made there way to the middle of the bridge.   
  
Kirashu suddenly got an idea as he held onto Kokiyu and told her, "Hang on." The half-demon quickly placed the dagger in it's spot before and took his sword and cut the ropes which were holding the bridge. The bridge broke at the middle and Kirashu held onto it, watching as all of the demons began to plummet towards the ground as they were unprepared for the bridge to split, and Kirashu just held on as tightly as he could. When he was sure that they had disappeared into the bottom below and told Kokiyu to climb first and he climbed after her, finally reaching the top again.   
  
"Kokiyu, hop onto my back, we have to get Siasku." The young woman didn't argue and jumped onto the half-demon's back, hoping that Siasku wasn't hurt yet and was all right.  
  
Oh no, what's going to happen? What will happen if Sarama is brought back to life again, and will Siasku be killed as a sacrifice for the demon slayer? 


	7. Chapter 7: Seeking Revenge

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Seeking Revenge #7, enjoy!   
  
Siasku laid on the ground and stared at the demon who was staring at her and smiling down at her evilly. Siasku saw a figured walking out of the dark cave, she watched as whoever it was almost seemed to walk in a way, which was inhuman. The figure finally came into the light and the younger girl's eyes grew very wide as she stared at a woman which looked almost exactly like her, except her eyes were blank and emotionless. Though they were still the same bright blue eyes which she had. 'Is this woman... Sarama?' Siasku thought to herself as she looked at the woman look down at her, staring at her with her blank, blue eyes.   
  
Hainasou finally realized that the demon slayer was there and spoke in a cold tone as he said, "I see you are dressed, too bad. I think that I have your reincarnation, soon you will be working for me, after I have the soul sucked from this pathetic girl."   
  
The demon slayer just stood there and continued to stare at Siasku. Hainasou shoved a cup of terrible tasting stuff into the poor girl's mouth, forcing her to swallow it as she gagged and sputtered.   
  
"What is this stuff?" Siasku asked as she coughed and suddenly felt herself feel almost sick.   
  
Hainasou thought that it would be very easy to get the girl's soul, but this seemed to be not true as she began to glow a bright blue and an dome of light surrounded her and started to grow. This made the demon step several steps backwards as he came in very light contact with the light and felt immediate pain from it. 'The soul of Sarama is fighting back, I wanted to take this girl's soul quickly.' Suddenly, Sarama looked away from Siasku and looked off into the distance, her eyes laying on the half-demon which just arrived who immediately stopped running as he saw Sarama.   
  
Kirashu's eyes were wide in disbelief, his body was frozen, but he found his voice as he said barely above a whisper, "Sarama."   
  
The swirling light and the dome of light stopped, as Siasku's eyes seemed to freeze open and her soul left her body, flying toward Sarama's as it hit her from one side and the other, finally the last piece of her soul entered the demon slayer's body and Sarama stood there after her body floated back down to the ground again. Her eyes closed tightly, the one thing which she never hoped to happen did, she was alive again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hainasou was the first to speak, as he spoke to the demon slayer, "You are now alive again, thanks to me. You shall now destroy every village you come across and do my bidding."   
  
Sarama walked over to the demon, her eyes were still closed, as she placed her hands on the demon and felt herself send an energy blast threw the demon and kill him immediately, leaving nothing of Hainasou.   
  
The woman still stood there with her eyes closed, but she began to speak above a whisper as she said, "You killed me."   
  
She said the same over again only louder this time, and then said it a final time as she said it at the top of her lungs as she finally opened her blue eyes to look at Kirashu again, "You killed me, Kirashu!"   
  
Kirashu stumbled backwards, his eyes were wide in shock, he had never seen Sarama so angry before and she was telling him that he killed her. 'But, I didn't kill her, I could never kill her!' Kirashu thought desperately to himself as he watched her take very small steps toward him, which was also quite unlike the demon slayer. Suddenly, he saw her fall onto her knee and hold her stomach, and watched in horror as she brought her hand out and it was covered in blood. Kokiyu couldn't stand to watch anymore, she ran to the fallen Sarama and fell to one knee as she placed a gentle hand on the demon slayer and looked at her with shocked and sad eyes. Sarama's eyes softened for only second as she laid them on Kokiyu, but she only wanted to do one thing, kill Kirashu. Sarama grabbed a bow and an arrow from Kokiyu so quickly that the girl didn't even know, and then walked away from her as she held her onto the ground so that she wouldn't get in the way. There the demon slayer stood, her body was perfectly poised, her bow and arrow were ready, and she stood there, staring at Kirashu with cold eyes.  
  
"You killed me Kirashu, you betrayed me, and then you watched as I fell to my death. I hate you, I dispise you, I wish for your death because you wished for mine!"   
  
Kirashu couldn't say anything, he was too shocked, and watched as Sarama changed her position from aiming at his heart, to aiming at the ground in front of him as she finally shot the arrow towards him and said in a low tone, "Good-bye Kirashu."   
  
The arrow whistled forward, it's speed was amazing, and it had a strange light around it, as it flew into the ground in front of Kirashu and the half-demon stood there, waiting for the impact, knowing that Sarama would not miss. Then he felt it, he was covered in this terrible light which seemed to be inflicting the most pain which he had ever felt before. The half-demon slowly felt himself dying, and then the pain intensified even more and he let out a loud scream. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to live anymore the pain stopped, and he looked to see that the soul was leaving her body and coming back into Siasku's.   
  
"No! I'm not finished yet!" Sarama yelled as what seemed to be the last of her soul left her and reentered Siasku's, leaving the woman to hold onto the small amount of her soul which she had left and she slowly limped away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I must leave them all, I will not have my life ended for me again.' Sarama thought to herself as she tried her best to walk with the grace she had when she was alive before, but she found herself only limping. She walked as quickly as she could, and found herself not paying attention to the surroundings as she tripped and fell over the side of a large cliff. Luckily for her she grabbed the edge at the last second and held on tightly, vowing not to let go, but not finding the strength to hold on much longer. Suddenly, she felt warm fingers and a hand entwined with her hand which was holding on, and looked up into the golden eyes of Kirashu.   
  
"I will not let you die again Sarama! Give me your other hand, I can help you up."   
  
He offered the demon slayer his hand and looked at her with pleading eyes, he didn't want to see her die again.   
  
"Kirashu, you wished my death, now I wish yours. I will not be saved by the likes of you!"   
  
With those last words the woman grabbed the half-demon's arm with her other hand and he felt the same terrible pain envelop him like the time before. The half-demon held her as long as he could, and then finally had to let go as the pain was so intense. The demon slayer fell into the depths and subconsciously screamed out the half-demon's name as she disappeared from his sight. Kirashu screamed out in anguish, "Sarama!"   
  
He stared where she had fallen, almost waiting for her to magically appear again, but she didn't, and he crawled back to the top again as he walked toward Kokiyu and Siasku were, feeling the same terrible pain in his heart as he had witnessed the woman he loved die again. 'No man, demon, half-demon, anyone, should see the woman they love die again the exact same way. Sarama, why do you believe I attacked you? I could never kill you, or harm you intentionally, did you die hating me? Who did this to us?'The half-demon's head was filled with questions, but he finally collapsed on the ground, his eyes were still open but when he closed them he saw images of him and the demon slayer. Images of them walking together, kissing, hugging, telling themselves they loved each other. Kirashu was in pitiful shape, his top shirt was tattered, and he limped forward again, but the half-demon finally made it where Kokiyu was looking down worriedly at Siasku and she turned to see him fall to the ground, unconsciousness finally taking over his mind and exhaustion taking over his body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarama was falling down the cliff and felt herself left with many questions which she had not asked herself before. 'Kirashu, you looked so sad, so much unlike how you killed me before. You wanted to save me, why?' The bottom came quicker and quicker, but this time Sarama thought fiercely to herself, 'I will not die again!' With that last thought her body stopped for a split second, and then she fell down to the ground, but this time her life was spared, and she laid there on the ground, only seeing darkness like she had at her moment of death, but knowing that she was still alive. The question which she was now asking herself was, what would she do when she awoke again?   
  
Author's Corral:  
  
What a nice cliffhanger, huh? Poor Sarama, and Kirashu too. What will happen next?  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Chapter Eight, Unanswered Questions:  
  
Kokiyu left the two to get firewood and Siasku smiled down at Kirashu as she said, "Humph. Now you can't run away from my questions." Kirashu just turned his back to her and tried to ignore the girl, but she proved to be as stubborn as him as she forced him to look at her again and said in an almost teasing tone, "Really, you didn't think that it would be that easy? You can't just ignore me and I'll disappear, I want to know what's going on. I believe I have a right, too." 


	8. Chapter 8: Unanswered Questions

Unwanted Tears Shed   
  
by Sarah   
  
Chapter Name, Unanswered Questions #8, enjoy!   
  
Siasku stared down at Kirashu, her pretty face twisted with worry as she felt the half-demon's head with the back of her hand. She nearly jumped out of her skin as Kirashu held onto her hand and opened up his golden eyes.   
  
"Siasku?"   
  
The half-demon said her name softer than usual, and Siasku blushed deeply as Kirashu was still holding onto her hand and looking at her with that peircing gaze.   
  
"Um, Kirashu, uh, do you mind?"   
  
She blushed even deeper as he remembered that he was still holding onto her hand and quickly let go of it as he turned his gaze away from her.   
  
"Kirashu! Are you okay? What happened to Sarama?" Kokiyu asked as she ran to the half-demon and kneeled by him, looking worridly at him.   
  
"I'm fine. Sarama is, she is..."   
  
The half-demon stuttered, not finishing his last sentence as he looked sadly at the ground. Kokiyu just looked as sadly down at the ground, knowing what he was going to say.   
  
"Okay, you two, I'm tired of being left in the dust! You guys have to tell me what's going on. Was that Sarama? What happened?"   
  
Kirashu looked at Siasku, he knew it was quite true the girl should know, so he merely nodded and stood up to leave, doubling over in pain as he felt it shoot up threw his chest.   
  
"Kirashu, are you okay?" Siasku asked softly, suddenly noticing that the half-demon was nearly bare chested and she blushed deeply as she looked at his well muscled chest, and then quickly adverted her eyes away.   
  
"Feh. I'm fine." Kirashu tried to stand again, but again the same pain went threw his chest, only somewhat more painful. The half-demon cursed at the pain and felt Siasku's small hands push him softly down as she said, "Rest. Don't be so stubborn and hurt yourself again. Really, I never knew half-demons could be so stubborn, ugh."   
  
Kirashu grunted at this and tried yet again to stand but with the most intense feeling of pain going throughout his body at trying this again he finally layed down on the ground.   
  
Kokiyu left the two to get firewood and Siasku smiled down at Kirashu as she said, "Humph. Now you can't run away from my questions."   
  
Kirashu just turned his back to her and tried to ignore the girl, but she proved to be as stubborn as him as she forced him to look at her again and said in an almost teasing tone, "Really, you didn't think that it would be that easy? You can't just ignore me and I'll disasppear, I want to know what's going on. I believe I have a right, too."   
  
"Fine, fine, stubborn girl. What's your questions?" Kirashu asked in an annoyed tone, hoping that she wouldn't get too personal.   
  
"What am I?" The young girl asked this in a strange tone, her eyes staring into his golden eyes.   
  
"You are a human."   
  
"I know that! I mean, I'm I like... a reincarnation of the demon slayer? I saw her before, well, whatever happened. And she looked almost exactly like me!"   
  
Kirashu thought for a few seconds about this, it never occured to him before, but she had almost the same scent, the same blood, the same looks. "Yeah, well, I guess so. Though I don't know why a weakling such as you could be Sarama's reincarnation."   
  
Siasku's face went to kind to a scowl very quickly, and he felt her anger and noticed that her scent changed also, he couldn't put his finger on what it smelled like but he strangely liked the scent. 'That's really strange, I never liked it when Sarama got angry, probably because she then pinned me to a tree and left me for a while, or banged me over the head, though I do say I deserved it.'   
  
"Um, question two, why, do you... uh, stare at me all the time? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Kirashu looked at her, the young girl which was so unlike Sarama.   
  
"Siasku, go to sleep. I'll answer that question when you're ready, or whatever."   
  
The young girl's face dropped at this but she decided that he was right, and laid on the cold hard ground, willing herself to sleep and forget about the confusing day. The half-demon noticed that she was shivering and looked very uncomfortable, so he took off his tathered top shirt, and undershirt. He folded his top shirt and placed it under her head, he then put his undershirt on top of her shivering body. Before the girl had any chance to figure out what he had done the half-demon pretended to fall asleep.   
  
Siasku felt the warmth of his shirt, and opened her eyes, looking at the sleeping form of Kirashu as she said softly, "Thanks." And then the young girl fell happily asleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarama awoke to find a wet rag being dabbed on her head and looked up into the eyes of who was doing it. It was a man, he seemed to be younger than her, his hair was short and black, pulled into a small ponytail, he had hazel eyes, and a very nice smile as he smiled down at her.   
  
"I see you are awake, Lady..."   
  
He looked at her waiting for her name, "Sarama".   
  
The demon slayer replied softly, sensing another person in the hut besides the young man.   
  
Sarama stood up and walked over to a young girl which looked deathly ill, her face was very pale, her black hair was matted on her face, and it looked like she might not make the night. 'If she doesn't survive the night you can use her soul to sustain this body.' An evil voice inside of her told herself, making the demon slayer's eyes widen at the thought of such an idea. 'I will not do such a thing! I would never take another's soul for my own selfish purpose, especially an innocent girl!' Sarama thought to herself fiercely.   
  
"Who is this young girl, and why is she so ill?" Sarama asked, feeling her heart go out to the poor child.  
  
"She is my sister, I don't know why she is so sick. I've been taking care of her for several weeks, but she's only gotten worse."   
  
The demon slayer knew that she couldn't just leave the sick girl to her death, she could heal her, at least she would try to. With that thought Sarama kneeled on the ground beside the girl, and laid her hands on the young girl and they first started to glow a black color as when she closed her eyes she was met with the memories of Kirashu killing her. 'No, no, don't think about that. This girl will die if you don't try and help, don't think about such things when you're trying to heal.' Sarama lightly scolded herself as she momentarily erased the memories of Kirashu attacking her and instead filled them with a smilling younger Kokiyu. This seemed to work as her hands glowed a light blue color and the color slowly intensified, and then it darkened as she held what was making the girl ill. Sarama concentrated harder and it turned back to light blue and it disaspeared. The young girl immediately looked better, as she slowly opened up her brown eyes and was greeted with her brother hugging her tightly.   
  
Sarama left them alone and headed out of the villiage, not knowing where to go, but feeling glad that she had saved the young child. 'I must learn more about that young girl who looked so much like me, and of course finish my score with Kirashu.'   
  
Though Sarama's body flashed black at this thought, she knew that this would be harder than before, but the last thought she had was hate for Kirashu, and now all which she felt was hate towards the half-demon. 'I shouldn't heal every person I come across, I will soon use up this body if I do.' Sarama stood and thought to herself for a second, feeling the air silently blowing her air. 'Saving lives is more important than anything else, it was why I was brought on this earth on the first place, and if it is why I am alive now I do not know, but I will not just ignore someone if they are sick or are in need of help, I just cannot.'   
  
Author's Corral:  
  
See, poor Sarama never felt hatred like she did when she died at the beginning, and hating someone you love, that's twice as bad. But, even though she still has that hatred she still can't ignore saving people and helping them, she's still good in her soul, though she may, or may not be able to get rid of that hatred. Anyway, thought I might explain some, hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Chapter Eight, The two gifts:  
  
"You are Sarama, the demon slayer. I thought that you killed your victims without pain?" The demon slayer looked at the demon as she said in a cold tone, "I never knew what pain was before." And with that she walked away, hearing the demon's last breath and then, complete silence. Sarama stared at the bloody sword in her hands, feeling her eyes widen as she thought to herself, 'What have I become?' 


	9. Chapter 9: The two gifts

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, The two gifts #9, enjoy!   
  
~~~~Kirashu's Dream~~~~  
  
He was walking toward a figure which was covered in light, while the surrounding area was still pitch black. He first walked, and then started to run, catching up with the figured and turning her around. The half-demon saw that it was Sarama, her bright blue eyes staring at him accusingly.   
  
"Sarama?"   
  
The demon slayer looked at him with sad eyes as she brought out her bow and arrow and pointed it towards his heart.   
  
"Why did you betray me? I loved you!"   
  
She was ready to shoot the arrow when she seemed to be hit by something and fell backwards into the cliff below, her eyes still staring at him with such intense hurt and hatred.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No! Sarama!"   
  
Kirashu screamed out the last part out loud. He was sitting upright, he was covered in a cold sweat and felt so depressed and sad, realizing again that Sarama was gone, dead again. He had failed to protect her again.   
  
'I'm worthless, just a damn worthless half-demon.'   
  
Kirashu stood up, looking at Kokiyu to see if he had waken her or Siasku. The half-demon started walking away and then looked down at Siasku's sleeping form, how peaceful the young girl looked, and innocent.   
  
'I always think that. But, still, such a girl shouldn't have a worthless half-demon like me protect her. She deserves much better, I should just leave her with Kokiyu, they don't need my help.'   
  
With that thought Kirashu started to walk away, only to here someone call his name softly. The half-demon turned around to see Siasku looking at him with concern in her eyes as she said softly, "Where are you going?"   
  
Kirashu looked at her he was torn with his emotions, he knew that he kept on staying and protecting this young girl, he would eventually hurt her in the end. 'Why do I care if I hurt her in the end?' Kirashu asked himself.   
  
Finally replying to her question as he said in a gruff tone, "I'm going out for a walk."   
  
Siasku stood up and smiled at him, that same smile which Sarama would smile at him which made his heart skip for a moment, "Would you mind if I came with you?"   
  
"Feh, if you must."   
  
Kirashu replied in the same gruff tone. Siasku walked with him, the morning light coming up and the sun was slowing rising, slowly lighting up the sky and the ground.   
  
"I've never woken up this early in the morning, I'm way too lazy." Siasku giggled at this and Kirashu looked at her strangely and with pain in his face.   
  
'Sarama and I would wake up many days in each other's arms watching the sunrise...' Kirashu gripped his heart at this thought, feeling it hurt painfully, and Siasku grabbed the half-demon's arm as she turned him toward herself.   
  
"Kirashu, what's wrong? You look so terribly ... sad. Is there anything I can do, to, you know, make you feel better?"   
  
The half-demon looked at her, noticing the small blush on her face as she said this, he shook his head and looked off into the sun rise. After a few moments enjoying the sunrise the two walked back to where Kokiyu was and the three headed toward the nearest village. Kirashu felt his mind always wandering back to Sarama, wondering if she was somehow still alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarama walked threw the forest, still feeling the same hatred for Kirashu, though she didn't know what she was going to do when she met the half-demon again. Suddenly, she could hear the sound of several feet heavily stomping on the ground and coming towards her.   
  
'Demons, several of them, and I am unarmed.'   
  
The demon slayer stood her ground though, and waited for the demons to come to her. The demons finally came to her and she noticed that they were wolf demons, very scruffy looking, and blood still dripping from their fangs from a recent attack.   
  
"Oh, look boys, more fun. And she's a real pretty one too."   
  
Sarama felt almost bored with these demons all ready, if she had her sword she would barely have to do anything to kill them, but she would fight them in hand-to-hand combat.   
  
'Never believe what you see, I am not another stupid damsel in distress.'   
  
Sarama thought to herself as she stood in a fighting stance, and nodded to them to come. The first wolf demon came after her, and she gracefully stepped out of the way as he clumsily tried to swat at her and missed entirely, leaving her an open opportunity to kick him hard in his stomach and she jumped up into the air to knock him down with her leg. After seeing this the other demons decided that just trying to take on the woman one-by-one would not be a smart idea, and all four of them attacked her at once. Sarama dodged all of their attacks, and one wolf demon unsheathed the sword by his side and she narrowly escaped as she flipped backwards threw the air and landed crouched on the ground. The wolf demons stared at her in awe for a few seconds, thinking that this would be an easy slaughter, but they were understanding that they were VERY wrong. As the demons snapped out of their awe for the woman one demon distracted her while the other grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back, making the demon slayer wince in pain.   
  
"My, my, what a little vixen you are."   
  
Sarama merely glared at the wolf demon who said this, and then suddenly kicked out at the demon which was behind her, holding onto her arms. She gracefully ran past the demons and grabbed the sword which the one demon had in his hand, rolling to the ground and then standing crouched to the ground, ready to attack again. Sarama saw the demons spring at her but she easily slashed at them with the sword, bringing every one of them to the ground instantly. The demon slayer attacked the last one, slashing the demon across the chest and watched as he laid there on the ground, in a pool of his own blood.   
  
'Blood?'   
  
The demon grabbed onto the bottom part of her legs as he spoke barely above a whisper, "You are Sarama, the demon slayer. I thought that you killed your victims without pain?"   
  
The demon slayer looked at the demon as she said in a cold tone, "I never knew what pain was before."   
  
And with that she walked away, hearing the demon's last breath and then, complete silence. Sarama stared at the bloody sword in her hands, feeling her eyes widen as she thought to herself, 'What have I become?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three finally made it to Kokiyu's village, every one of them rode on Sosiyu's back and the stallion got them there in no time, the speed at which he ran amazed them all. All three of them dismounted at the edge of the village and walked into it.   
  
"Um, Kokiyu, why are we back at the village again?"   
  
Kokiyu looked over at Siasku and smiled at her saying, "I want to give you something. Well, two things."   
  
Kirashu raised his eyebrow as she said this. 'Two things? What things?' The half-demon thought to himself.   
  
Kokiyu said nothing more and led them to a hut which seemed to smell of burning incense. Once Kokiyu opened up the door to the hut the smell hit them hard, not bothering Siasku or Kokiyu, but nearly knocking Kirashu off of his feet.   
  
"Kirashu, stay outside, the incense burning inside of here is strong for a reason."   
  
The half-demon grunted at this but decided to do what she said, knowing that he couldn't stand the strong smell of incense.   
  
"What do you want to give me, Kokiyu?"   
  
The young woman walked over to where light was streaming in, she saw two stands, one had a sheathed sword, and the other had a necklace on it. Kokiyu first took the necklace which had a rather plain looking crystal, and held it out towards Siasku.   
  
"I want you to have Sarama's necklace and sword, I think they might be safer in your hands than here."   
  
Siasku slowly took the necklace, looking uneasy as she felt a strange power take over her as soon as her skin touched the crystal. She closed her eyes, feeling unafraid at the crystal's power, and as she opened her eyes again she could have sworn it glowed a bright blue color, but as soon as it had the crystal was dominant again.   
  
"Wow, that was really weird..."  
  
Kokiyu chuckled at Siasku's surprised face as she said softly, "You never saw Sarama fight."  
  
The young girl looked at Siasku strangely but then watched as Kokiyu next grabbed the sword, holding it out to Siasku.   
  
"What am I supposed to do with that?!" Siasku exclaimed, staring at the sheathed sword as if it would attack her.   
  
Kokiyu merely shook her head at the young girl's confused look and spoke in a soft tone, "It's Sarama's infamous sword, I've never been able to wield it myself, but like the crystal I would hate for it to fall into the wrong hands, it is very powerful."   
  
Siasku nodded at this and took the sword, nearly falling over as she exclaimed in a high toned voice, "Hey! This is heavy!"   
  
Kokiyu merely chuckled again as she took the sword from the girl's hand and tied it around her waist.   
  
"Does it feel better now?" Kokiyu asked.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, much better, thanks!"   
  
Siasku hugged Kokiyu tightly and at first the young woman was very surprised, but then returned the hug, smiling as they left the hut and almost ran into Kirashu.   
  
"Okay, what have you two dumb girls been doing? You stink of that incense!"   
  
Kokiyu smacked Kirashu for his comments and replied, "Kirashu, when are you ever going to learn manners around women?"   
  
Kirashu grunted at what Kokiyu said and rubbed his head, deciding to bite his tongue and not saying anything back, unless if he wanted to be pounded into the ground. The half-demon's eyes laid first upon the necklace around Siasku's neck, and then Sarama's sword which was at the young girl's side, and he couldn't hold back his comment.  
  
"Kokiyu, why the hell did you give Siasku, Sarama's sword? She won't know what to do with the damn thing!"   
  
This time Siasku was the one to give the half-demon a death glare and Kirashu looked away, trying to hide his surprised look at the intense glare which the young girl was giving him.   
  
Kokiyu broke the glare as she stated, "Well, I don't think Siasku will be using the sword, I just thought it would be safer in her hands."   
  
Kirashu was ready to comment about this but clamped his mouth shut as he received a death glare from both girls. 'How did I get myself stuck in this?'  
  
Author's Corral:  
  
So, Siasku now has the necklace, and the sword. Will she ever be able to wield or use the sword, and unleash it's full powers like Sarama had?   
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Chapter Ten, A Sudden Decision:  
  
"Sarama, what are you doing? Why do you have your bow and arrow pointed at Siasku?" Seeing that Kirashu was protecting the young girl she looked at him with sadened eyes, knowing that if he would risk his life for her that he must have feelings for her also. "Do you love this girl, Kirashu? 


	10. Chapter 10: A Sudden Decision

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, A Sudden Decision #10, enjoy!   
  
After the three had returned to Kokiyu's village they soon left, heading back into the forest and setting up camp there. Siasku noted that Kirashu seemed distant from her and Kokiyu, again. She wished that he would act happier, and of course more polite but the half-demon always seemed to be covering up his feelings. The half-demon caught the young girl's gaze as he stared into her eyes with a strange intensity to his golden eyes but quickly adverted them to the setting sunset.   
  
"It's amazing how such a regular thing in life, such as the sun setting, or the sun rising, can be different every time and just as beautiful," Siasku said softly, turning her eyes to Kirashu again as she looked away from the sunset.   
  
"Feh, it's all right. Might get pretty damn boring for some."   
  
Siasku just smiled at as she said gently, "It never gets boring with me, always a wonderful sight every time."  
  
Kirashu fought a smile at the young girl's words, and turned his eyes toward the sunset again, suddenly a familiar scent came to his nose, Sarama's scent. Kirashu ran off without a second thought, he knew that he was probably just being hopeful but he had to see for himself. Siasku called out to the half-demon but he was running very quickly and in a very determined way.   
  
'I've seen him run like this before, wait a second, that was when he was looking for that demon who stole Sarama's ashes! Is she alive?'   
  
Before Siasku knew what she was doing she was calling Sosiyu and ran to the stallion as he appeared in front of her and she was chasing after the half-demon, "Kirashu!" The young girl called out again, but the half-demon was gone from her sight, and she pushed the stallion forward after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarama stood still for a few seconds, she could feel the presence of Kirashu nearby, and didn't know quite what to do. She finally decided to have the half-demon come to her. She knew that once he caught her scent he would find her, all which she had to was wait.   
  
Sarama suddenly saw Kirashu appear out of the forest, and his eyes widened in disbelief as he stammered out a barely audible, "Sarama..."   
  
The demon slayer stared back at him, a cold smile played upon her lips as she smiled at him and asked, "Are you disappointed that I am alive, Kirashu?"   
  
The half-demon merely blinked and took a step towards her, his golden eyes were filled with hurt and sadness.   
  
"Sarama, why would you ever think I would want you to die? And see you die in front of my eyes again? It was my fault that I couldn't save you the first time, and then my fault again, I'm worthless. Everyday your death haunts me, I couldn't protect you..."   
  
Sarama felt her coldness disappear, her hatred cease, the half-demon was in true pain, not physically, but emotionally, she could see it in his eyes.   
  
'I thought ... he wanted my death?' The demon slayer thought to herself as he took another step towards her.   
  
"I saw you watch me fall to my death, Kirashu. You mean to say that you did not wish such a thing?"   
  
Again the half-demon took another step towards her, his golden eyes still showing the same pain and hurt. "Of course I wouldn't want you to die, I don't know what happened that day. Most of my memories of that day have been erased, I don't know how, but I know I would never harm you, you've always been in my mind Sarama."   
  
The demon slayer was now the one to walk to the half-demon, her blue eyes staring into his. The two finally faced each other and Sarama was the first one to embrace the half-demon, bringing him into a tight hug, and softly spoke his name.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siasku had arrived just after Kirashu had entered the forest, she withheld a gasp when she saw the demon slayer standing there, seeming to be awaiting the half-demon. The young girl noticed the change in the half-demon's golden eyes, they were filled with sadness and hurt, and seeing his reaction to the demon slayer she knew that Kirashu had not hated the woman, look she had first thought, but he felt much more for her.   
  
She watched as the demon slayer brought the half-demon into a tight embrace, she softly said his name and the two closed their eyes. Siasku looked away from the couple, realizing that this wasn't a good idea to follow the half-demon.   
  
'What am I doing here, I shouldn't have followed him, but... I was afraid he might get hurt, wandering by himself. But, why would I? He is a half-demon, of course he can take care of himself.'   
  
Siasku felt herself feeling a strange feeling in her stomach at the sight which she was witnessing, but she didn't know why.   
  
'He doesn't even think of me as a friend, why should I be feeling bad? Just as a weakling...' With this thought the young girl reluctantly started to walk away, accidentally stepping on a twig and alerting the two of her presence.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two broke from their embrace when they heard the sound of a twig breaking and readied themselves for an attack. But, they noticed that it was Siasku, who was looking very embarrassed and uncomfortable. Kirashu didn't know what he was feeling when he looked into the young girl's almost hurt eyes, but he knew that she was also confused. He never wanted to explain his relationship with Sarama to the girl, he didn't want to relive the pain of the memories.   
  
Sarama felt her hatred renewed at the sight of the girl, and she didn't know why, she thought that her hatred could finally be buried at the sight of Kirashu's sad and pained face, but seeing this girl she felt a strange emotion take over her.   
  
'It isn't hatred is it? This young girl has never done anything to me.'   
  
Kirashu noticed how the two were staring at each other and he felt uneasy as he watched the demon slayer's reaction. Sarama's eyes flashed dangerously as a little voice told her one thing, 'Kill her.'   
  
She fought this, knowing that the girl was completely innocent, and that she could never hurt another human being.   
  
'She has what is rightfully yours, your soul. You can't live much longer with the small amount which you have, unless you wish to steal souls from the innocent.'   
  
Finally, she could no longer fight the voice, she brought out her bow and arrow and pointed it towards the girl, who was completely afraid as she saw the look on her face and knew that the woman wanted to kill her, but she couldn't move a muscle at her intense gaze, and felt fear grip her even more when she pointed her bow and arrow towards her. Kirashu immediately jumped in front of her and outstretched his arms, trying his best to protect Siasku.   
  
"Sarama, what are you doing? Why do you have your bow and arrow pointed at Siasku?"  
  
Since Kirashu was protecting the young girl she looked at him with saddened eyes, knowing that if he would risk his life for her that he must have feelings for her also.   
  
"Do you love this girl, Kirashu?"   
  
Author's Corral:  
  
Ahhh, a sudden decision for our half-demon. Who will he choose, Sarama or Siasku? Oh, yes, and as you can see I moved this story over to InuYasha, I know I don't use the characters but I think it fits better here than where it was. I will also be gone for a trip for six days and I don't know if I will be able to update or not, so if I don't update for a while I'm just on a good ol' vacation.   
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Chapter Eleven, Do I, or don't I:  
  
Just then, the half-demon's thoughts were interrupted by a youkai who seemed to jump out of nowhere. The demon had long, black hair which was braided behind his back, a refined and handsome face, dark blue eyes, and he was wearing animal furs for clothing. Kirashu stepped in front of Kokiyu and Siasku, fingering his sword as he growled at him and said in a dangereous tone, "Who the hell are you?!" 


	11. Chapter 11: Do I, or Don't I?

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Out of a Bad Situation #11, enjoy!   
  
Kirashu stared at Sarama and then turned to catch Siasku's gaze, blushing deeply and then looking down at the ground.   
  
'Love her, Siasku? No, I couldn't love her, she is a kind girl, but I'm in love with Sarama. But I've protected like I would protect Sarama.'   
  
Kirashu decided to stop thinking, he didn't know what he thought. The demon slayer stared at the two, watching their reactions to her question. The young girl blushed a deep red and Kirashu also blushed deeply, but she had to get away from her reincarnation, or else she might do something she would deeply regret.   
  
"I must leave. I see I have no answer to my question, Good-bye for now, my dear Kirashu."   
  
It was hard to place her bow and arrow away, she seemed to be fighting herself with every move she made. As she held Kirashu and Siasku to the ground so that they wouldn't follow her she cast one last glance at her reincarnation and felt the passion of killing the  
  
young girl flare up inside of her, her blue eyes blazing wildly as the two which looked so alike, yet so different, stared at each other.   
  
'I must get away, I can't harm this young girl...'   
  
With this thought Sarama walked quickly away, ignoring Kirashu's call at her retreating figure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirashu looked sadly at Sarama's retreating figure, and called out to her, but he knew that she was gone, and holding both him and Siasku to the ground. Once she was completely gone from view the half-demon felt himself being released and was ready to chase after the demon slayer again when he heard Siasku walking away. He felt torn between the two, he wanted to try and save Sarama from whatever happened to her, and he knew that Siasku was probably very confused. The half-demon decided to go after Siasku, and he didn't have to work hard to catch up with the young girl.   
  
"Siasku! Hey, slow down you dumb girl!"   
  
Siasku turned to the half-demon and placed her hands on her hips, she looked angry and hurt at the same time.   
  
"Kirashu, I am not a dumb girl, and if you believe that, then your wrong, okay? Just because I'm not a superb fighter, or a fighter at all, doesn't mean I'm dumb! And why didn't you ever tell me about you and Sarama? You said that you two were pretty much enemies, and Kokiyu said that Sarama had gotten your respect, and that's why you were so determined to get back her remains."   
  
The young girl said this all in one breath, not even looking flustered at saying so much in such a short amount of time. Kirashu looked down at the ground, he wanted to push the girl away from himself, but he didn't want to hurt her.   
  
"Listen Siasku, you and Sarama are very much different, like you all ready know. It's just... I really don't want to talk about it. There is so much to be told, and it ... hurts me to say it."   
  
Siasku's anger disappeared as she heard this, the young girl placed a comforting hand on the half-demon's shoulder, smiling gently as she said, "I wish you'd tell me, but ... whenever you're ready Kirashu."   
  
The half-demon felt stunned, to say the least, stunned by himself by saying it wasn't any of the girl's business, and stunned by her that she wasn't still angry at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young girl called to Sosiyu but the stallion wasn't near, and Kirashu turned his back to her as he said, "Hop on."   
  
Siasku looked at the half-demon as if he had grown another head, "What?!"   
  
Kirashu flattened his dog ears against his head at the high tone of her voice.   
  
"Not so loud! My ears are sensitive, you know? I told you to hop on because unless you don't you and I will be walking to the campsite, and then it'll be completely dark."  
  
Siasku walked awkwardly over to the half-demon, wrapping her arms and legs around him, and blushing deeply at doing this. Once Kirashu knew that she was not going to fall off he took off running, his legs barely touching the ground before quickly brought up again. They were finally back to the campsite in no time, Kirashu gently placed the young girl on the ground, and heard her mumble a soft, "Thanks."   
  
"Hey you two! Why did you leave me alone? where did you guys go?"   
  
Kokiyu rambled, as she gave them both an annoyed look for leaving her behind. The two were strangely quiet, and Kokiyu decided not to ask them anymore questions, whatever had happened she wouldn't pressure them to tell her. The night held an uncomfortable silence between all three of them. Kokiyu was wondering what was wrong with the two, Siasku was still remembering the look Sarama had given her, and Kirashu was wondering why the demon slayer had asked him if he loved Siasku. They all decided to finally go to sleep, knowing that it would be one of those sleepless nights. Siasku fell asleep on the ground, every toss and turn brought another question to her head.   
  
'Why did she ask if Kirashu loved me? I mean, I don't love him, I said I liked his ears, and the way he looked...'   
  
Siasku had to go to sleep, she knew it, but she had one more question before she did, 'Why did she look like she wanted to kill me?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Corral:  
  
Mwa ha ha, yes, yes, a cliffhanger! Not like anyone will get excited or read this far. *low grumble* Bah, don't mind me, just woke up, lol.   
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Chapter Eleven, Out of a Bad Situation:  
  
"There, completely done! I must say, pretty good." The young girl beamed at Kirashu, making him raise his eyebrow as he thought, 'Great, now I look really dumb with bandages on my hand.' "You do know that us half-demons heal quicker than humans? I should be just fine in a few hours." "Well, just in case, okay?" Siasku said with a smile, not looking taken aback by his comment. 


	12. Chapter 12: Out of a Bad Situation

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Out of a Bad Situation #12, enjoy!   
  
Kokiyu readied her bow and arrow and stepped beside Kirashu, trying to erase her look of awe on her face at the sight of the demon but failing miserably in trying to do so. The demon caught her look and suddenly winked at her, making the young woman turn bright red. Unfortunately for him, Kirashu noticed the wink, and immediately sprung at the demon, pinning him to a tree with his sword's blade.   
  
"Answer me, who the hell are you?!"   
  
The demon stared at the blade which was very close to his throat, but quickly got out of the bad situation by punching Kirashu in the stomach and jumping away from him.   
  
"My name is Onisou," the demon said, lightly dusting off his clothes.   
  
Kirashu held himself back, he couldn't just go ripping this guy to shreds, though he wanted to, this demon was here for a reason, but what? Onisou was soon right in front of poor Siasku, who backed away when his face came inches away from hers.   
  
"Hello Sarama, we meet again."   
  
Siasku's pretty face twisted in anger as she screamed out, "I am not Sarama! I am S-I-A-S-K-U!" After her little outburst the young girl placed her hands on her hips and glared at the demon. Onisou jumped at the young girl and pinned her to the tree, not harming her in any way but just cornering her, he sniffed her clothes lightly and soon turned his body just in time to miss an attack by Kirashu.   
  
"Damn, you sure as hell smell a lot like her, but you definitely aren't her."   
  
Kirashu placed himself in front of Siasku again and pointed his sword toward the demon, growling menacingly as he said, "If that's all you have to say leave us the hell alone before I rip you to shreds." Onisou didn't look bothered by his comment and decided to tell the three his story.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Listen, you little half-breed, I came here to find Sarama, though I did heard she was killed several years ago I didn't quite believe it, and heard that you were last with the demon slayer. My comrades were killed by an evil demon named Nasaou, I was the only one to survive. I wish to avenge their deaths, but, I heard that that the same demon was boasting about killing the demon slayer, and making her mate go completely mad. Damn, whoever got to be that woman's mate was one lucky youkai, or human."   
  
Kirashu jumped at the demon again, wrapping his hand around the demon's neck as his golden eyes flashed a dangerous red. "What did you just say?! You know the demon that killed Sarama?!"   
  
Again Onisou had to get out of the bad situation by punching Kirashu in his stomach. After getting out of the way the half-demon rubbed his neck and growled slightly saying, "Yeah, I was told that the same demon which killed my comrades, killed the demon slayer before. You really need to control your temper, might take somebody's head off."   
  
Kirashu wasn't listening to Onisou, he had his hands balled into fists and he was growling as he looked down onto the ground. 'Damn you Nasaou! You killed Sarama, and then pinned us against each other, how dare you! I will kill you, if it is the last thing I do!' The half-demon didn't even know that he was clenching his fists so tightly that blood was dripping onto the ground from his claws digging into his skin.   
  
Siasku watched his expressions, and was the first to notice that he was bleeding as she exclaimed, "Kirashu, you're hurt!" The young girl ran to the half-demon as she pried his fingers away and looked at the deep cuts which he had self-inflicted on himself.   
  
"Kokiyu, can you hand me some bandages for Kirashu's cuts?" Kokiyu quickly gave the young girl bandages and before the half-demon could object Siasku was diligently bandaging his cuts. Onisou gave him a smirk at this, either finding the situation funny, or thinking something very inappropriate, or maybe both.   
  
"There, completely done! I must say, pretty good." The young girl beamed at Kirashu, making him raise his eyebrow as he thought, 'Great, now I look really dumb with bandages on my hand.'   
  
"You do know that us half-demons heal quicker than humans? I should be just fine in a few hours."   
  
"Well, just in case, okay?" Siasku said with a smile, not looking taken aback by his comment.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Onisou knew that traveling with the half-demon would be very hard, especially since he had a sneaking suspicion Kirashu didn't like him. 'Ha, now that's an understatement.' The demon thought to himself as he smirked at the half-demon.   
  
'I think I will travel with this group. That girl, oh yes, Kokiyu, intrigues me. She must be the next demon slayer, though I'm surprised the other girl isn't, since she looks almost exactly like Sarama.'   
  
Onisou turned to Kokiyu and stated, "I wish to travel with your group, though I don't know about that half-breed..."   
  
Kirashu growled deeply at this and his eyes narrowed into slits as he said, "No way in hell!"   
  
"I don't know how you deal with a half-breed with such a temper, must be very hard." Onisou enjoyed getting on the half-demon's nerves, smirking at him again.   
  
"Kirashu, really, if he was attacked by Sarama's killer, then I think he should travel with us."   
  
The half-demon looked at Kokiyu, who seemed to be making the same look she made when she wanted to rub his ears for fun, and he finally caved in.  
  
"Fine, fine, but one wrong move..."   
  
"Yes, yes, we know, well, let's head off then. Onisou, where did you hear this demon was at last?" Kokiyu asked, noticing that she was studying his features and quickly blushed and looked away.   
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, no one knows. But, I've heard he's searching for some sort of crystal, if you have it then he'll probably be after it." Kirashu looked surprised at this, looking at the necklace around Siasku's neck as he mumbled softly, "A crystal...?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Corral:  
  
Now who is this demon, and what does this information spell for the trio? And do we have a new romance forming? Maybe, Maybe not... Hmmm...  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Chapter Thirteen, An evil presence:  
  
"I still don't see why you would want to travel with us, would you like to refresh my memory?" Kokiyu asked, looking at the handsome demon. "Well, you might need my help, and how could I not travel with such a beautiful woman?" Onisou heard a growl from behind him and added, "And such a hostile and hot tempered half-breed." Kirashu's growl deepened and he spoke threw clenched teeth as he said, "You haven't SEEN hostile." 


	13. Chapter 13: An evil presence

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, An evil presence #13, enjoy!   
  
The four of them traveled to another campsite, Kirashu didn't like that Onisou seemed to be rather interested in Kokiyu, but the young woman didn't seem to mind so he just kept his growling inaudible.   
  
"Really Kirashu, I can hear your growling, why are you so bothered by Onisou being nice to Kokiyu?" Siasku asked, giving the half-demon a teasing smile.   
  
The half-demon made sure that the two were listening to him as he said, "Well, Kokiyu, is well ... like a little sister to me, I've known her since she was pretty young."   
  
Siasku's smile broadened at this, "Aww, that's so sweet!"   
  
"Well, only a little sister could annoy me as much as she did when she was young," the half-demon said with a huff.   
  
The young girl rolled her eyes at this and looked at Onisou and Kokiyu, who seemed to be engrossed in whatever they were talking about, and Siasku caught some of their conversation. "I still don't see why you would want to travel with us, would you like to refresh my memory?" Kokiyu asked, looking at the handsome demon.   
  
"Well, you might need my help, and how could I not travel with such a beautiful woman?" Onisou heard a growl from behind him and added, "And such a hostile and hot tempered half-breed."   
  
Kirashu's growl deepened and he spoke threw clenched teeth as he said, "You haven't SEEN hostile."   
  
Siasku grabbed Kirashu's arm as she brought him toward herself, she then held onto his hand and began to un bandage his hand, revealing barely noticeable cuts. The young girl began to unconsciously trace his hand where the cuts where, her small finger lightly tracing nothing in particular after she had done that, not noticing the small blush which was forming on the half-demon's face.  
  
She soon noticed what she was doing and quickly brought her hand to her side as she also blushed lightly and walked off saying, "Um, well, looks like you were right Kirashu."   
  
Kirashu noticed the annoying smirk on Onisou's face as he passed the demon and immediately said, "Nothing happened, she was just checking my cuts I gave myself. So, wipe that annoying smirk off your face."   
  
Onisou just smirked even more at this and replied, "You should stop paying attention to me and pay more attention to your woman."   
  
Kirashu growled at this and spoke in a tone which only the demon could hear as he said, "She is NOT my woman." The demon only replied with an unconvinced, "Sure..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four soon set up camp, Kokiyu and Onisou mostly talked, but Siasku stayed unusually silent and Kirashu sat in the nearest tree, thinking about the demon which had killed Sarama and oblivious to anything around him.   
  
'Well, Onisou and Kokiyu are talking, Kirashu wouldn't care if I went for a little walk so I think I will.' The young girl snuck away from the camp and started walking away, admiring the beauty of the forests as she took in the pine scent and listened to the birds chirping. She soon was fingering the bows and arrows on her back, deciding to try to shot an arrow for the first time in her life. She finally figured out where everything was supposed to go and brought the bow string taunt, letting go of it with an "Ouch!" as she accidentally cut her finger and the arrow only flew a few feet forward.   
  
'Darnit, I guess I'll never be the superb fighter Sarama was, some reincarnation I am. I can't even shoot an arrow right.'   
  
Siasku decided that she wouldn't try anymore and soon placed her arrow on her back and started walking forward again. The young girl looked down at her hand and noticed how the small scratch was almost completely healed.   
  
'It's always weird when that happens, I get a small scratch and it heals in like, seconds. And a bigger cut only takes a few days too. I thought that I had gotten used to it but it's still very strange to me.' Siasku thought to herself as she came upon a small cliff with a beautiful view and decided to sit down and look at it, somewhat wishing that Kirashu was there but knowing that the half-demon was probably preoccupied with his own thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Onisou was talking about that Nasaou looking for a crystal, and I know what crystal he's looking for than, the crystal on Siasku's necklace, the girl defiently needs as much protection as possible now.'   
  
Kirashu's nose picked up the faintest scent of something familiar, and when he realized what it was he jumped forward and out of the tree. 'It's Siasku's blood, but just a little, where did that girl go? And why did she go without anyone?'   
  
Kirashu looked around the campfire but there was no Siasku, just a demon and young woman looking at him strangely.   
  
"Kirashu, what's wrong?" Kokiyu asked, her eyes suddenly full of concern as the half-demon was looking around everywhere for something.   
  
"Siasku, where is she? Did you see her leave?"   
  
Kokiyu looked around but suddenly realized that the young girl was gone, "I'm sorry Kirashu, I didn't see her leave, I'll go with you to find her if you want."  
  
Kirashu immediately shook his head and began to take off as he said, "I can find her myself."  
  
"I wonder what he's going to do when he finds the girl..." Onisou said, looking back at Kokiyu.   
  
"What do you mean? Bring her back here, of course."   
  
The demon just shook his head at her statement and question, smiling slightly as he said, "You really are a pure mind, aren't you?"   
  
"I'd like to think so," the young woman said, blushing slightly at his comment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Dumb, stupid girl! If she got hurt, or some demon is attacking her, I swear to God I'll rip the thing to shreds so quickly it won't even have a chance to look at me!'   
  
Kirashu finally arrived where Siasku's scent ended and landed behind her, saying a quick, "Hey!"   
  
Siasku had been so relaxed and unaware of the half-demon's movements that he scared her, making her jump up to see her assailant was and losing her balance as she began to fall backwards. Before the young girl could scream out a small, "Help!" a strong hand grabbed her arm and stopped her from falling any further. Siasku opened up her eyes to see who had saved her and was greeted by Kirashu's golden eyes. Without a second thought the young girl jumped into the half-demon's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and covering her face in his hair.  
  
"Kirashu, you saved me! If it wasn't for you, I'd... I'd..." Siasku couldn't finish her sentence, but she knew what would have happened, she would be dead, falling into the cliff below and not being able to save herself. Kirashu realized this and wrapped his arms around the young girl as he held her tightly, feeling her heartbeat quicken and he felt his quicken with hers.  
  
'You almost died, the same way Sarama died. I would never let that happen to you Siasku.' The half-demon thought to himself as he unconsciously took in the young girl's scent and relaxed at the smell of it. Kirashu reluctantly broke the embrace, noticing that the young girl now had a tears falling down her face and he lightly brushed them off saying, "We better head back to camp, jump on."   
  
For a fleeting second Siasku felt a shiver run down her spine and she felt a strange feeling that someone evil was watching her. The young girl looked around for the source of her discomfort but found no one as she decided that it was just her and rubbed the few tears that were still falling down her face, smiling at Kirashu as she wrapped her arms and legs around him and he took off towards the campsite.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once they arrived there he gently set her down and leaned against the tree he was last in, watching as Kokiyu immediately noticed the young girl's tears and ran to hug her asking her what was wrong.   
  
"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine, just crying for no reason," Siasku said, sniffling slightly and giving the older woman a reassuring smile.   
  
"Well, okay." Kokiyu smiled at the younger girl and then laid down to go to sleep, Onisou did the same thing as he laid against the nearest tree and closed his eyes, leaving the two the only ones awake. Siasku looked at Kirashu, who had jumped up into the tree he was resting on before and who was now staring up into the stars above.   
  
'Am I the only one who felt that, horrible, evil, presence? It was so terrible, I usually don't feel things but someone was watching me and Kirashu back there, I just know it, but who? It wasn't Sarama, I don't feel that kind of feeling when she's around, so what was it?' Siasku slowly fell asleep, her mind still reeling with questions about the evil presence she just felt.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nasaou watched the young girl which looked so much like Sarama and the half-demon which he could of sworn had broken, embrace each other. He smelled the fear which went threw the girl as he knew that she felt his presence, and watched with amusement as she searched for him. He saw as the young girl gave up her searching and wrapped her arms and legs around the pathetic half-demon, and watched as they disappeared from his sight.   
  
'The only way the pathetic half-breed could have broken the spell which I placed on him was to see Sarama alive again, but that young girl wasn't the demon slayer, so is she the reincarnation?'   
  
The demon thought to himself as he smiled evilly as he said in a low tone, "Your happiness is limited half-breed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Corral:  
  
Dun, dun, dun! Evil, evil, Nasaou. And if you were reading from my first story Onisou is the last demon which attacked Sarama, and peeked at her, and paid the price for peeking. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I say it's one of my longest, hehe. Oh yes, and InuYasha is back on tonight, I'm so excited! Woo hoo! *dances*  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Chapter Fourteen, The Hot Springs:  
  
Siasku and Kokiyu walked to the clearing which had the hot spring, breathing in the hot air and both were smiling at the sight. "Nothing beats a bath!" Siasku exclaimed, promptly taking off her clothes and easing herself slowly into the warm water with a satisfied sigh. Kokiyu did the same, promptly taking off her shirt but after she did this the young woman stood there for a few seconds as a breeze picked up and blew her long hair to the side, revealing a rather large scar on the her right shoulder. 


	14. Chapter 14: The Hot Springs

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, The Hot Springs #14, enjoy!   
  
Sarama looked at the water as she looked at a reflection of herself, slowly tracing the water with the tip of her finger. The days of fighting demons and healing villagers had taken it's toll on her short lived body, she was very pale and her body wasn't that strong either.   
  
'You need to stop healing and take the souls of the unfortunate people who pass on.' An evil voice said in her head, the demon slayer immediately shook her head as she thought,  
  
'No, NEVER! I will not take innocent souls for my own selfish needs!' Sarama knew her choices were limited, she was not going to die yet, since she still needed to avenge her death, but this body wouldn't be able to hold up much longer, and if she went into another fight it might fall apart.   
  
'Take your reincarnation's soul then, it is yours in the first place, and it would be an easy kill.' Again Sarama shook her head wildly narrowing her eyes as she looked at the reflection of herself.   
  
'Never! I will never kill another human! Especially an innocent girl such as her.' The demon slayer propped herself against a tree, thinking to herself more as she felt how fragile was becoming just by the movement of her walking.   
  
'If you can't kill the girl, then take a small fraction more from the girl with your sword, it probably has such powers, so that you don't harm her and so that you may still live in this world.' Sarama opened her eyes at this, feeling guilty to do such a thing but she needed to live, and she wasn't going to live off of other innocent souls at taking only a little more of her soul would give her much more strength.   
  
'I'll do it.'   
  
The demon slayer told herself as she headed to find her reincarnation, knowing that she had no other choices.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siasku woke up the next day and found that everyone else had all ready woken up.   
  
"Just let me sleep in guys..." The young girl said with a yawn, looking to see where Kirashu was. The half-demon was standing by himself, lightly sniffing the air as disappointment came across his face and he looked at the now awake Siasku.   
  
"Took you long enough to wake up, come on, we're moving on." The half-demon didn't even look in her eyes, but instead looked off into the distance.   
  
"Well, okay, sorry I slept in so late. And Kirashu, if you don't mind me asking, what were you smelling the air for?"   
  
Kirashu merely grunted as he said, "Nothing, whatever it is, it's gone."   
  
Onisou turned to the half-demon, smelling the air for himself as he detected the faintest scent of the demon, Nasaou, but he could tell that the evil demon had left yesterday. Onisou looked over at Kirashu, knowing what the half-demon was searching for now, but the half-demon immediately gave him a look which said, 'don't say anything,' and the demon nodded in understanding.   
  
"Hey, do you guys know any hot springs nearby? It would be great to take a dip in one. And even though we are tough girls we do need to pamper ourselves." Kokiyu asked, looking at the two.   
  
"Yes, I do, I'll show you girls where it is," Onisou replied.   
  
The young woman called Sosiyu and luckily the stallion was nearby and came to them in a matter of seconds. Onisou eyed the stallion warily as he asked, "What's that?"   
  
"He's a horse, haven't you seen one before?" Kokiyu asked as she fondly patted the stallion.   
  
"Yeah, I have, but there's something strange about that one, and I don't think he'll keep up with me and Kirashu's speed. Well, maybe with Kirashu's but not mine."   
  
The stallion and half-demon seemed to snort at his comment at the same time, and Onisou delicately raised his eyebrow at this.   
  
"Well, come on, let's head out!" The demon began running ahead, noticing that Kirashu kept easily with him, and that the horse was also keeping up with him nicely.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four arrived at the spot, Kokiyu and Siasku went off to find the hot springs, leaving Kirashu and Onsiou alone. Kirashu eyed Onisou, growling a little as he sniffed the air again.   
  
"So, what's between you and Siasku? That girl looks almost exactly like the demon slayer, except for small differences," Onisou asked looking at the half-demon.   
  
"It's none of your business," Kirashu said with a grunt, folding his arms across his chest.   
  
"Hey half-breed, just a simple question."   
  
"Why don't you tell me what's between you and Kokiyu then and maybe I'll tell you what's between me and Siasku," the half-demon said defensively.  
  
"Fine, fine, aren't you the touchy little half-breed? Well, I must say not much now, and probably not much ever. She is the new demon slayer, I doubt she would want to get to close to a demon such as me, especially since I used to terrorize towns too before my comrades were killed."   
  
Kirashu looked at the demon, he strangely reminded the half-demon of himself, and how he had said the almost exact same thing when he was falling in love with Sarama.   
  
"So, half-breed. You and Siasku?"   
  
"I'm protecting Siasku, since she looks so much like Sarama she has many enemies which she has never met. And since she isn't a fighter more reason to watch over her." Onisou gave Kirashu his usual smirk at this but didn't say anything more.   
  
"Talking about 'watching over' how about we check up on the girls?" Kirashu stood up at this and unsheathed his sword as he walked over to the demon, growling slightly as he said, "I'm not going to let you 'check up' on Siasku and Kokiyu!"   
  
"You really need to loosen up half-breed, and I'm not going to peak on the girls, just check on them." Kirashu was ready to argue with the demon even more but stopped when he heard a scream coming from where Kokiyu and Siasku were bathing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Siasku and Kokiyu walked to the clearing which had the hot spring, breathing in the hot air and both were smiling at the sight.   
  
"Nothing beats a bath!" Siasku exclaimed, promptly taking off her clothes and easing herself slowly into the warm water with a satisfied sigh.   
  
Kokiyu did the same, promptly taking off her shirt but after she did this the young woman stood there for a few seconds as a breeze picked up and blew her long hair to the side, revealing a rather large scar on the her right shoulder.   
  
Siasku adverted her eyes away from the scar as Kokiyu caught her looking at the scar and sadly smiled as she said, "The price of being a demon slayer."   
  
"Who did that to you?" Siasku asked, her eyes returning to the small scar as she frowned sadly.   
  
"Oh, it is a reminder of my first battle as a demon slayer. I was careless, and barely escaped with my life, because of, well ... my feelings. I am surprised I have more than just a scar."   
  
Siasku nodded at this and didn't want to press the young woman to much with her questions but she had to ask another. "What feelings?"   
  
Kokiyu smiled at the young girl as she said, "Well, when I went into my first battle it was shortly after Sarama's death. I fought blindly and was too overcome with sadness and grief to fight well. I was up against two powerful demons, one was extremely ugly with a pig snout, two large horns on top of his head, and big, red eyes. The other was really handsome, his hair was black and long, he had these beautiful dark blue eyes, and a cross shaped scar on his chest. Now that I think about it maybe I didn't fight that well because I was also interested in looking at the handsome demon," Kokiyu said with a small chuckle.   
  
"So, what happened? How did you get away?" Siasku asked eagerly, looking almost like a small child that would be engrossed in a story.  
  
"Well, I barely could. I did kill the ugly demon, how, I don't know why. But, when I did the handsome one was so infuriated that he attacked me and left me with this scar, but I escaped with my life." Siasku looked at her wide-eyed and Kokiyu gave a small laugh at this, the young girl reminded the woman of herself when she listened to Sarama's tales.   
  
When Kokiyu was finished telling her this she finally eased herself into the hot spring, sighing contentedly as her tense muscles relaxed under the hot water. The two enjoyed the warmth of the hot spring and kept their eyes closed until Siasku opened hers when she heard a rustle in the bushes. The young girl noticed that the bushes WERE moving and she let out a small scream, making Kokiyu jump quickly out of the water after Siasku.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's wrong Siasku? Why did you scream?" Kokiyu asked as she looked at the girl with concern in her voice.   
  
Siasku was looking at the same bushes but they were completely still, no movement whatsoever. 'Maybe I just imagined it... I must just be really jumpy today.'   
  
The young girl had no more time to consider what was the source of the noise as Onisou and Kirashu jumped into where the girls were standing. Kirashu had his sword drawn and he looked ready to strike, while Onisou was flexing his claws and looking to see what had caused the sound. Kirashu and Onisou stopped as they saw the two girls standing there, naked. Kirashu had his eyes only on Siasku, and Onisou had his eyes on both of them at first but then he just stared at Kokiyu.   
  
At first the girls just stared back at them, but as they noticed their eyes traveling from their eyes downwards and they immediately screamed out, "Perverts!"   
  
Siasku slapped Kirashu with all of her might, and Kokiyu did the same thing, leaving the demon and the half-demon on the ground as they put on their clothes and walked away. 'She sure can slap as hard as Sarama,' Kirashu thought to himself as he sat up and rubbed his face.   
  
The half-demon stood up and caught the two girls scent as he said, "Well, better go find them again."   
  
"Ah, you must admit Kirashu, that was a beautiful site," Onisou said with a perverted smile on his face, no doubt reliving the moment before the slap. Kirashu immediately knocked the demon on his head for the comment and headed to find Siasku and Kokiyu.   
  
'I hope Siasku isn't too mad at me...' Kirashu thought as his mind wandered to what caused the young girl to scream in the first place, and the familiar scent which came to his nose earlier in the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Corral:  
  
Bah, peeking toms, and Kirashu should know better too! *sigh* Another long chapter, hope you liked it!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Chapter Fifteen, Battle of Love:  
  
Siasku walked by herself, kicking a rock fiercly which was in her path. 'I'll never understand half-demon's. They are just too complicated.' The young girl didn't even notice she was being watched until it was too late, and finally heard someone jump in front of her. Siasku gasped as she saw that who had jumped in front of her was none other than Sarama. 


	15. Chapter 15: Battle of Love and Hate

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Battle of Love and Hate #15, enjoy!   
  
Kirashu and Onisou immediately noticed that the two girls were purposely avoiding them, and were still very mad.   
  
"Listen Siasku, why would I want to peak at you? I was just seeing why you screamed you dumb girl!" The young girl scowled at this and narrowed her eyes, not saying a word but her bright blue eyes told all, his comment just made her angrier.   
  
"I'm going out for a walk by myself, don't follow me Kirashu," the young girl said, giving the half-demon a dirty look and then walked off.   
  
"I hope you two are happy," Kokiyu said after the young girl left, glaring at Onisou and Kirashu.   
  
"I sure as hell am, you have a beautiful body Kokiyu, you should show it off more often," the demon stated, giving her a perverted smile.   
  
Before the young woman could say anything Kirashu had his fingers around the demon's throat as he said through clenched teeth, "You were looking at Kokiyu?"   
  
Even though the demon was feeling the half-demon squeeze tighter and tighter he replied, "Well, mostly Kokiyu, but I must say Siasku has a very nice body too." Kirashu tightened his hold on Onisou with a growl, but like the other times the demon easily got out of his hold unfazed.   
  
"And I thought that I had a quick temper, I'm nothing compared to you, half-breed." Onisou said as he rubbed his neck, and growled slightly. Kirashu just jumped up into the nearest tree and looked off into the distance, catching Siasku's scent and making sure she wasn't going too far away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siasku walked by herself, kicking a rock fiercely which was in her path.   
  
'I'll never understand half-demon's. They are just too complicated.'   
  
The young girl didn't even notice she was being watched until it was too late, and finally heard someone jump in front of her. Siasku gasped as she saw that who had jumped in front of her was none other than Sarama. The demon slayer stood in front of her reincarnation proudly, her blue eyes showing such sadness and deep hatred that Siasku didn't think it was possible to see such deep emotions inside of another's eyes.   
  
Before she could react the demon slayer grabbed the sword which was at her side and said coldly, "I'm sorry my reincarnation, but this must be done."   
  
The sword began to blue a bright blue color as Sarama held it sideways and seemed to be concentrating very hard. Suddenly, Siasku felt very lightheaded, her eyes began to flutter as she thought, 'What ... is happening to me?'   
  
With that last thought the young girl fell lightly to the ground, her little voice mumbling out a feeble, "Kirashu..." before blackness took over her.   
  
Sarama concentrated on using the last of her strength to not harm the girl by not taking too much of her soul, if she did the girl may become too weak or even die.   
  
'Almost...' Sarama thought to herself as the sword glowed very brightly and a little piece of the girl's soul rushed toward the sword's blade and collided with it. Which in turn, forced the woman backwards. The light that the sword was emitting disappeared as Sarama lightly glowed the blue color her sword was glowing and then, the colors disappeared and she slowly opened her eyes. The demon slayer walked to the fallen form of Siasku, all ready feeling much stronger, and kneeled next to the young girl.   
  
'I hope I didn't harm you, even if I have these strong feelings of hate for you I cannot control them, I do not wish to make you afraid of me.'   
  
Sarama touched Siasku's forehead, and the young girl immediately woke up, backing up as she looked at the demon slayer with fear in her eyes as she stuttered, "What... what did you do to me?"  
  
Sarama turned her back to the girl, knowing that she wouldn't be attacked by the young girl, and she just couldn't stand the look of fear in her eyes.   
  
"I needed a small amount of my soul back so that I may live longer in this world. I refuse to leave yet." Siasku stood up and watched as the demon slayer turned to meet her eyes.   
  
"Sarama, I know so little about you, but you have to believe me, Kirashu would never hurt you in any way! I look at him now and he almost always has a distant look in his eyes, like he told you he's never forgotten you, and I know he never will," Siasku said, saying the last piece with a bit of sadness in her voice.   
  
"Then who did attack me?" Sarama asked coldly, her eyes seeming to see straight threw Siasku's.   
  
"I know I heard his name... Now I know, Nasaou! A demon named Onisou told us that this demon named Nasaou killed his comrades after he killed you."   
  
"Nasaou..." Sarama said the name slowly, knowing that she had heard it before, but not sure where. "Well, then, Kirashu's innocence will be proven when I run into this demon, won't it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirashu was unaware of what was happening not that far away. He was still looking far away at nothing in particular, letting his mind wander to Sarama.   
  
'Oh, Sarama, I will save you, and kill that Nasaou for what he has done to us!' The half-demon made sure that he wouldn't dig his claws into his skin in his anger. Kirashu was lost in his thoughts, and he was surprised that he could hear a very faint, "Kirashu..." His dog ears snapped forward at this, recognizing the small voice as Siasku.   
  
'Siasku?! Is she injured? Hurt? In danger? I shouldn't have left the stupid girl alone!' Kirashu jumped out of the tree his was resting on and ran off, not even explaining why he had left to Kokiyu and Onisou. The half-demon ran further than he thought the young girl would travel, and almost lost her scent as he came to an abrupt stop.   
  
'Now, where is she?' The wind shifted slightly, bringing the scent of lilacs and lavender to his nose, the scent of Siasku. The half-demon finally arrived at where the young girl was, only to have his eyes widen in shock as he saw Sarama with Siasku, and got the last part of the conversation as the demon slayer said, "Well then, Kirashu's innocence will be proven when I run into this demon, won't it?"   
  
Kirashu blinked his eyes slowly, mumbling a barely audible, "Sarama..." How the demon slayer could hear Kirashu, stumped Siasku, but she watched as Sarama turned her body to meet the half-demon's golden eyes.   
  
"Kirashu..."  
  
The demon slayer said his voice with a softness in her tone which was the first time the woman had spoken with such softness. Siasku thought that she was going to be completely ignored, but the half-demon tore his gaze away from Sarama as he said, "Siasku, are you all right? I heard you say my name..."   
  
'He could hear me?! That's completely impossible! I barely even said it.'   
  
The young girl nodded as she was snapped back from her thoughts as she saw Sarama step towards Kirashu saying, "Kirashu, is this true that the demon, Nasaou, attacked me and not you?"   
  
"Sarama, to tell you the truth I don't know, only that I wouldn't harm you..."   
  
The demon slayer smiled sadly, closing her eyes for a second as she thought to herself, 'I do believe you, Kirashu, but this hatred inside of me won't rest so easily and burns deeply. I need to see this demon for myself, and maybe then this hatred can stop tormenting me.'   
  
After thinking this Sarama started to walk away speaking in an emotionless tone as she said, "Until we meet again, Kirashu." Outside the demon slayer tried to remain emotionless and cold, but inside she could feel the battle between her love and hatred beginning inside of her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirashu watched Sarama leaving him again, calling out to her like he always did when she left him. His shoulders bent forward and dog ears droop, and looked sadly down at the ground, forgetting for a second that Siasku was there until the young girl spoke up again.   
  
"Kirashu, are you okay?" He noticed that she was looking at him with concern on her face, and a hint of sadness.   
  
"I'm fine," the half-demon replied gruffly, straightening himself and trying his best to erase the sadness from his face.   
  
Kirashu turned to her as he began walking off and asked gruffly, "Well, are you coming, or not?"   
  
Siasku nodded and walked next to the half-demon, a silence filled the air as they walked together. "You know, you don't have to tell me about you and Sarama anymore, I know. You were Sarama's mate, I remember stories of a great female demon slayer and half-demon which were mates, I am sorry I was so naive, something like that taking me so long to realize."   
  
Their was defeat in the poor girl's voice, and the sadness which had only been a hint at the beginning was growing. The half-demon held onto her arm and turned her towards himself.   
  
"Siasku, are you sure you're okay?" He asked this softly, looking at her with concern in his eyes.   
  
"Yes, I'm, just ... fine," the young girl sniffled in-between words, finally succumbed to her emotions as she wrapped her arms around Kirashu and cried softly in his mane of white hair.   
  
"I was so scared Kirashu! I'm sorry, I knew that Sarama wasn't going to hurt me, but still..."   
  
Her sentence hanged in the air as the half-demon slowly wrapped his arms around her and very slowly leaned against her.   
  
'Don't cry Siasku, it's my own damn fault for allowing you to get so close to me, I should have left a long time ago so you could forget about me and just remember me as a cruel half-demon so that I wouldn't hurt you. Because, I still love Sarama, and always will, that year which we spent together and before then I'll never forget, ever, and I know you deserve so much more than me.'   
  
The half-demon broke the embrace, but still held onto her lightly around the young girl's small waist. Seeing the tears on her beautiful face made his heart seem even more heavy than it was.   
  
"If you want, you can wipe your tears on my hair, I do have enough of it," Kirashu said, with a half-smile playing upon his lips.   
  
Siasku smiled brightly back at him, rubbing the rest of the tears on her sleeve as she said softly, "I believe that's why they made sleeves."   
  
Kirashu inwardly cursed at himself as he thought, 'Nice going Kirashu, you're going to only hurt the girl more if you are nice. But... I just don't have the heart to be my gruff self when she is all ready down...'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you two doing?" A familiar masculine voice asked. Kirashu turned to see Onisou sporting his usual annoying smirk and Kokiyu smiling happily at him.   
  
"What are you talking about..." Kirashu suddenly remembered that he still had his arms lightly around the girl's waist, and jumped backwards, ready to say, "Nothing happened," but he was interrupted.  
  
"I know what you're going to say half-breed, 'nothing happened,' I've only known you for a few days and I all ready know all of your vocabulary," the demon said with a short laugh.   
  
Kirashu merely grunted at this and walked back to camp, quieting his heart as Siasku gave him a warm smile that he could only see, and fought the sadness which wanted to take over his heart as he knew that he would have to watch her fall into another's arms, because he would never forget his first love.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What a sweetly sad chapter, I really enjoyed it. Though I know probably no one reads my poor stories I still work on them, sad, eh? 


	16. Chapter 16: An Old Enemy, Yikiana

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, An Old Enemy, Yikiana #16, enjoy!   
  
Siasku woke up the next morning feeling that she was missing something, but what she didn't know.   
  
'What am I missing... The sword!'   
  
Siasku sat up with a start, her eyes falling on her side where the sword would be, but it was gone. She looked at Kirashu and then half-demon was still resting, so she slowly snuck out of the campsite and headed to where she met Sarama yesterday.   
  
'I hope I can find it, though the sword does belong to her so if she took it isn't exactly mine.' She looked down at the ground and was surprised to see the powerful sword glistening in the sun, and Siasku kneeled down and stared at the sword.  
  
'It looks really perfect, not a scratch on it, I can't believe this is the sword that killed more than a hundred demons in one stroke, and killed hundreds more.'   
  
The young girl touched the blade of the sword and then picked it up, and immediately noticed how it felt much lighter than when she first held onto the sword. 'Huh, weird, I wonder if I can use it.'   
  
Siasku began to slash the sword threw the air, though it looked more like a flailing of her arms then the graceful movement in which the demon slayer used it. '  
  
Geez, good thing I never fight, I'm absolutely horrible at it. I can't even get the hang of moving a sword around. Why wonder Kirashu was mates with Sarama, she's strong, proud, really pretty... And I'm just, me.' Siasku held her head lower, feeling depressed at her sudden thoughts.   
  
'I will not be just a weakling!' Siasku thought fiercely to herself, slashing the sword across the sword and watching in amazement as a blue light came from the sword and collided threw a tree, causing it to snap in half.   
  
"Eep!" The young girl jumped backwards and let go of the sword as if it had burned her, and eyed it for a few seconds before picking it up and sheathing it again.   
  
'I am NEVER doing that again, I might take someone's head off! I think I'll stick with trying to figure out the bow and arrows, I like working with them more than the sword, though all which I did the first I tried to shot an arrow was hurt myself. But, I'll keep on trying until I get it.'   
  
With this thought she grabbed an arrow and brought the bow string taunt, ready to aim it at the tree ahead of her when she heard a familiar, "Hey!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirashu woke up the next day anything besides being well rested. He had slept in late, strangely concentrating on Siasku's scent to get the little sleep he got.   
  
'Thinking about Siasku, I wonder if she's up,' Kirashu looked to where she had fallen asleep but he noticed that she was gone.   
  
'Not again, now I have to track her down again.' Kirashu ran toward the scent of the girl and didn't notice that she was practicing with her bow and arrows and said, "Hey!" to get her attention. The young girl jumped at the sound, turning to face who said this and accidentally sent the arrow flying forward, missing the half-demon's head by mere inches.   
  
"Watch it you stupid girl!" Kirashu barked at Siasku.   
  
"Um, sorry Kirashu, I'm horrible with this fighting stuff. Guess even though I am a reincarnation of a great female demon slayer I'm not quite graced with being able to shoot an arrow right," Siasku said with a sad sigh, her head bowing somewhat.   
  
"Feh, it's all right, just watch where your shooting those things next time, okay?" Kirashu was ready to tell her to hop on his back but immediately jumped onto the girl as he screamed out, "Watch out!"   
  
The half-demon didn't know why he had felt the attack before it had happened, but he saved the girl just in time. Kirashu stood protectively in front of Siasku, as he looked to see who had attacked them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A demon stood a few feet away from Kirashu and Siasku, he looked almost human, except his elf-like ears gave him away. The demon had long, wavy black hair, brown eyes, and fangs which showed as he smiled at Kirashu.   
  
"Hello Kirashu, seems like I missed you, Nasaou has sent me to kill you, so don't try to fight it."   
  
The half-demon growled and thought for a few seconds, knowing that he had seen this demon before. Then it hit him, 'This is the demon which attacked me and Sarama years ago...'   
  
Seeing the recognition on the half-demon's face made the demon's smile broaden as he said, "I shall take that girl after I kill you, Nasaou will enjoy killing her very much. Oh, by the way, my name is Yikiana."   
  
Kirashu jumped forward at Yikiana, his anger getting the best of him as he was just thrown easily into a tree, colliding with it hard and falling down to the ground with a painful groan.   
  
"Kirashu!"   
  
Siasku screamed out to the half-demon, and found herself faced with the cold-hearted demon as he smiled evilly at her and grabbed her wrist, digging his claws into the young girl's skin.   
  
"Ouch!" Siasku screamed out in pain, slapping the demon as she pulled her hand out of Yikiana's grasp and jumped away from him. The young girl grabbed her bow and arrow, shockingly holding them as she pointed the arrow at the demon's left shoulder. She didn't want to kill him, she only wanted to stop him from advancing forwards.   
  
"You better stay away from me! I may not know how to use this but I am dangerous with my bad aim!"   
  
'Great job Siasku, that really is going to scare him,' she thought to herself as the young girl noticed that saying this only made the demon come quicker at her, his eyes suddenly turning a blood red.   
  
"I warned you!" Siasku said as she let go of the bow string and sent the arrow whistling forward, watching in amazement as the arrow did hit it's mark, though barely. The arrow grazed Yikiana's shoulder, sending the demon into a sort of rage as he jumped at the girl, and landed onto of her as he pinned her arms against the ground and smiled as she struggled against his hold as much as possible. She couldn't loosen his grip, and she finally opened her eyes as the demon lifted his hand above the young girl's head to bring it across her face, but was stopped as something ran into him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you read the first story, you might remember Yikiana, he played a small part. And if you read the chapter before we're going to come to a bit of a twist and realization, pieces come together. See, I didn't just put the hot springs in there for the heck of it, I actionally gave you guys so important information. [crickets] Ahem, well, till the next chapter! 


	17. Chapter 17: Thoughts and Revelations

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Thoughts and Revelations #17, enjoy!   
  
Yikiana looked up expecting to see the half-demon staring down at him but instead it was the demon, Onisou.   
  
"Yikiana! What the hell are you doing here? Where the hell is that coward, Nasaou?!" Yikiana jumped at Onisou after he said this, slashing his claws threw the demon's clothes and punching Onisou hard in his face. The evil demon bent down to slash his claws threw Onisou, but was stopped when an arrow shot in his path, making him jerk back his hand.   
  
"Next time I won't miss you demon! Leave us be!" Kokiyu yelled out to the demon, bringing her bow string taunt as she readied herself to shoot another arrow. Siasku had gotten up and stood beside the young woman, both glaring daggers at the demon and ready to shoot.   
  
"I am tired of you women," Yikiana said, bringing out a sword and hitting it with ground, and Siasku watched in fear and surprise as the energy blast came toward them with impressive speed.   
  
"No!" Kirashu screamed out as he jumped in front of the two girls, outstretching his arms protectively and bracing himself for the impact. Siasku's eyes widened as she unwittingly placed a protective shield around all of them, though her shield was very weak and they all flew backwards, Siasku fell onto Kirashu, who grunted painfully, and Kokiyu fell several feet away, though she never felt the impact of the ground as Onisou had caught her in his arms at the last second.   
  
"Onisou..."   
  
Kokiyu looked away as she said his name softly, hoping that he didn't notice the growing blush on her face, knowing that he had just saved her from a hard fall. The demon smiled at her, making the young woman's heart feel like it had skipped a beat, and then he gently placed her on the ground and ran toward Yikiana.   
  
Onisou had trained himself in telepathy after he had met Sarama, and was rather good at it after many years of working at the skill, he also knew that Yikiana had the gift, and decided to communicate to the demon threw his thoughts rather than speaking out loud.   
  
'You hurt my friends, damn you!'   
  
Yikiana smiled as he brought his sword across Onisou's chest, tearing the shirt which he had and leaving the demon bare chested as he fell to the ground.   
  
'They are you friends? How pathetic. You aren't the feared demon you were before, becoming weak with these humans, very sad, indeed.'   
  
Onisou fought back, slashing threw the evil demon with his claws, making him step backwards. 'What is my business and my past is none of your business.' Onisou thought as he was attacked again by Yikiana, this time the blade of the sword caught with Onisou's braided black hair, freeing the braided hair as it fell freely in waves on his shoulders as he fell backwards.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kokiyu sent another arrow at the demon, and watched in dismay as it only brushed him. The demon again shot another energy blast threw the ground, and the young woman couldn't move as she felt it collide with her and she went flying backwards into a tree, finally being knocked unconscious.   
  
'No! Kokiyu!' The demon thought wildly as he growled at Yikiana, jumping at the demon again but only meeting the blade of his sword.   
  
'Sorry, too slow. These new emotions you have our fun to watch, you act just like the mutt.'   
  
Kirashu jumped back into the fight, bringing his sword across Yikiana's chest and growling menacingly as he said, "You forgot about me, it's my turn now." Kirashu attacked the demon left and right, but seemed to not cause him any harm whatsoever. Yikiana seemed to be get irritated by the half-demon's attacks and easily sent him flying backwards as he punched Kirashu and was ready to bring the sword down when he saw an arrow miss his face by mere inches.   
  
'Wow! I almost hit him!' Siasku thought to herself as she stood there ready to shoot another arrow at the demon.   
  
"I am tired of these interference's by these wenches! Die!" Yikiana sent another energy wave threw the ground, and Siasku knew that if this attack made contact with her, she would instantly die.   
  
"No, you don't!" Siasku yelled out as she shot the arrow forward with her own blue energy and the two collided together, causing many different bright colors that made anyone who was looking on shield their eyes, and then when the bright colors disappeared Siasku's arrow was penetrating threw Yikiana's shoulder. The demon grimaced in pain as he held onto the arrow and then a swirl of winds covered the demon he then disappeared.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirashu stood up and stared at Siasku, amazed that the young girl had such powers.   
  
"I'm sorry you guys, I couldn't kill him..." The girl said this with defeat in her voice, she knew that she couldn't kill the demon, even after he had attacked all of her friends and herself.   
  
"Hey Siasku, don't worry about it, I've never seen you fight so well, in that case, I've never seen you fight period. I thought that we were going to be fighting that damn Yikiana for a while, but your arrow stopped him."   
  
Siasku knew that it wasn't much of a compliment, but coming from Kirashu saying such a thing was big, and she blushed lightly at this. Kirashu looked away from her blue eyes and looked for Onisou, who was kneeling next to Kokiyu. He was looking at the young woman with concern. Kirashu walked over with Siasku to the demon, and Onisou looked up at the two.   
  
"Kirashu, I'll carry Kokiyu," the demon told the half-demon, still staring down at the unconscious form of the young woman. Usually Kirashu would take care of the girl himself, but he just nodded and let Siasku ride on his back so that they could get away from this place, just in case of another attack on the group.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nighttime when they finally stopped travelling, Kirashu could tell that Onisou wanted to be alone with Kokiyu, and though he didn't feel completely happy about this he decided to leave the two alone. The half-demon watched Siasku over the flickering fire, he quickly turned his head as she caught him gazing at her but still watched her out of the corner of his eye.   
  
'She isn't Sarama... You know that don't you? She fought with bravery and strength today, but after the battle was over that bravery and strength disappeared, unlike Sarama...'  
  
Her power and strength, her beauty, which made her untouchable to many, but not to him. His hate for people, the bitterness of many trying to kill him, harm him for what he was and is, he had been untouchable also. But, they both broke threw this, falling in love with each other, deeply, passionately, wholly.   
  
'How can I forget about something as strong as that? The answer is I can't, not ever. Seeing Sarama... I can't forget those feelings of intense love, those memories of us together, and I can't rid this feeling of guilt, and sadness at her hatred of me, but I can never hate her back, ever. It is just impossible.'   
  
Kirashu felt guilty about thinking about this, still looking at Siasku as the young girl stared up into the stars. 'But, her innocence, her venerability, do I really like such things? She would never be Siasku if she changed this in herself, but these things make her beautiful in their own way. Such a way I never thought it to be possible, but it is.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Kirashu was thinking these thoughts, Onisou was tending to Kokiyu's injuries. He noticed that the right shoulder of her shirt was torn and he looked at a rather large scar, which looked familiar. He lightly traced the scar, trying to remember why it would seem familiar to him, when he finally noticed that the young woman was awake.   
  
"Aren't you lucky..." But Onisou didn't finish his sentence as Kokiyu jumped away from his touch as if she had been burned. The young woman stood up and walked backwards, looking at the demon with fear as she stuttered out, "Y..o..u!"   
  
"What's wrong Kokiyu? Why are you looking at me with such fear..."   
  
Suddenly, the demon was hit with a memory, a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring at him with such fear, such beautiful fear.   
  
"You, you are the brat who killed my brother..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, I told you that there was some important information in that hot spring chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, next chapter should be coming out soon! 


	18. Chapter 18: Onisou's disappearance

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Their Fight and Onisou's disappearance #18, enjoy!   
  
Onisou stared at Kokiyu in disbelief, surprised that he hadn't remembered her scent or looks, though she had changed in many ways since then. The demon also remembered the sorrow and sadness in her eyes when he had first seen her. She was traveling aimlessly, looking at nothing-in-particular but he could practically feel her grief. Even though he could feel this, all which he could think of was capturing her and keeping her as a slave, or something of that sort, and his brother had the same idea.   
  
They both had attacked Kokiyu, thinking that it would be easy to have her submit to them and admit defeat, but she refused to, even though she was much younger and smaller than them. They fought a tough battle with the girl, and it looked as if they would win until the little vixen brought up the last of her strength to shoot an arrow at his brother's heart and kill him. This made Onisou go into a rage which he never thought he possessed, he attacked Kokiyu left and right, striking the girl with his claws, digging the deepest on her right shoulder, leaving the scar she now had.   
  
Now that he thought back the demon was still surprised how she got away from him, at the last second when he was ready to give the finishing blow she shot an arrow at him, pinning him to a tree as she barely got away with her life.   
  
'She will not get away this time, she will admit defeat and pay for killing my brother...'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kokiyu was backing away from the demon, and for the second time he saw unmistakable fear in her eyes, which only made his youkai blood take over more as he jumped forward at her. Onisou grabbed the young woman's wrist as he brought her close to his, and watched in satisfaction as she gasped at this and began struggling against his grip. Onisou ceased the young woman's by pressing his lips firmly against hers, smirking as her body at first stayed tense at the feel of his lips, and then finally melted into his touch. Kokiyu abruptly pushed the demon as hard as she could, only sending him several feet backwards.  
  
"You didn't just come after me to kiss me did you? I refuse to believe you to do only that!"  
  
Onisou licked his lips hungrily, his eyes turned blood red as he replied, "Of course not."  
  
Onisou attacked Kokiyu, bringing his claws threw her soft flesh and as the young woman tried to jump out of the way she felt her wounds inflicting more pain as she felt herself being pinned to a tree. Onisou was very close to her again, his breath tickling her neck as he growled loudly and slashed at her right side, causing Kokiyu to skid across the ground, and breathed painfully as her breath was knocked out of her. Kokiyu's breath came quickly, but she rolled out of the way as Onisou was ready to bring his hand across and hit the young woman again. Kokiyu slowly stood up again, and darted as Onisou started attacking her again, barely missing her every time but finally sending her flying backwards as he made contact with her stomach and she fell down again, he could hear her breathing becoming heavier and heavier, and she had many wounds now.   
  
'The stupid woman isn't fighting back, all which she did was push me backwards, what's wrong with her? I will kill her if she doesn't fight back.'   
  
Onisou flexed his claws and readied himself to attack the young woman even more but stopped himself when he heard someone enter where the two were battling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirashu was shaken from his thoughts when the smell of blood came to his sensitive nose.   
  
'Not any blood, Kokiyu's blood. It smells fresh too, I wonder if she reopened one of her wounds, I should go check up on her...'   
  
Kirashu stood to leave, but then heard Siasku's soft voice as she asked, "Kirashu, where are you going?"   
  
The half-demon turned around to meet her blue eyes, giving an annoyed sigh. "I'm going to check on Kokiyu, she took a hard fall..."   
  
"And she's like a little sister to you?" Siasku asked in a teasing tone, her blue eyes sparkling, making Kirashu turn his golden eyes away from her as he said in a gruff tone, "Feh, yeah right."   
  
"Can I come with you?" Siasku asked tentatively.   
  
"Yeah, sure, hop on you annoying girl."   
  
Siasku wrapped her arms and legs around Kirashu and they headed to find the young woman, Kirashu ran quicker and quicker as the smell of Kokiyu's blood became much stronger. The half-demon had finally found where the scent ended, looking at Onisou, who had blood dripping from his claws and blood red eyes, and then he looked to see what he was standing over. The bloodied heap of Kokiyu met his eyes, and Kirashu growled fiercely as he jumped at Onisou, bringing his hands around the demon's neck as he brought the grip tighter and tighter as he demanded, "What the hell did you do to Kokiyu?!"   
  
Onisou's eyes suddenly became clear again, turning back to their dark blue state, as he looked over at the bloody heap which was Kokiyu, and listened to her quick breathing.   
  
'I did it, I harmed her, almost killed her, and I couldn't stop myself, a part of me enjoyed it...'   
  
"Kill me." The demon said above a whisper, but Kirashu heard his request, and felt his hands stop tightening at this demand.   
  
"Kill me you damn half-breed!" Onisou screamed at Kirashu, and the half-demon seemed to be stuck but as he looked at Kokiyu who was still lying on the ground with Siasku kneeling down and looking at the older woman with concern, the half-demon continued squeezing the demon, growling deeply as he did so as his golden eyes flashed red.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kokiyu sat up, every part of her body hurt, and she could fell the blood which was flowing freely from her wounds. She heard Onisou screaming at someone to kill him, and that's why she say up.   
  
'Please don't kill him Kirashu, please.' The young woman thought desperately to herself as she cradled her wounds and finally caught the golden eyes of Kirashu, which she could have sworn had flashed red. The half-demon looked into her pleading eyes, and could almost hear her voice pleading him not to, and Kirashu felt his grip loosen on the demon.   
  
"If you won't..." The demon said as he jumped away from the half-demon's grip.  
  
He abruptly ran away, turning to look into Kokiyu's eyes as he said in a sad tone, "I'm sorry Kokiyu."   
  
"Wait! Onisou!" Kokiyu screamed out, abruptly falling to her knees as fresh pain surged threw her, and she bowed her head as she felt a gentle hand placed on her back, and looked to see Siasku looking at her with concern burning bright in her eyes. Kirashu knelt down to eye level, his golden eyes showing the same concern Siasku's had.   
  
"You guys, I'm okay, can I... be left alone? By myself? Please?" There was a strain in her saying this, it took everything in her to keep the tears at bay, and she made sure that her bangs covered her eyes just in case.   
  
"No, Kokiyu, you need your wounds fixed, and your cuts cleaned, and..." But, Kokiyu raised her hand, causing the girl to stop talking in mid-sentence.   
  
"I'll be fine for now, I just ... want to be left alone for a while."   
  
Siasku nodded and gave the young woman a light hug, and then walked off, taking a last look at the young woman. Kirashu just stared down at Kokiyu, remembering the times when she was sad before and would curl up next to Sarama, he was sure that was what she wanted to do now. Siasku elbowed the half-demon, giving him a look which said for him to leave her alone and he finally caved in, reluctantly leaving the young woman all alone with her thoughts.   
  
'My first kiss, and then he attacks me again, why Onisou?' Kokiyu laid down on the ground, closing her eyes as she gripped her heart, unaware that she was being watched by someone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who is this person, or demon, watching Kokiyu? Is he/she good or bad? And I know, I'm so mean with my own characters. Well, hope you liked the chapter. 


	19. Chapter 19: Heartbreak and Hatred

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Heartbreak and Hatred #19, enjoy!   
  
Sarama stood watching Kokiyu, feeling pain in her nonexistent heart as she watched Kokiyu lay against the ground, she feel the pain and hurt coming from the young woman.   
  
'Why would Kokiyu be hurting? What is hurting her?' The demon slayer asked herself as she closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the young woman's thoughts, finding them a jumble of confusion but she finally saw a kiss between Kokiyu and a demon that looked familiar to her, this demon attacking her, and then she couldn't see anything more. Something told her to just leave Kokiyu, but she couldn't leave the woman alone when she was heartbroken like this.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kokiyu," the young woman tensed up at the sound of the emotionless voice saying her name. She went to grab her bow and arrow but stopped herself when she saw the familiar clothes of Sarama.   
  
"Sarama?" Kokiyu said the demon slayer's name slowly, afraid that it might be someone else, but she was happy to see it was her and she hugged Sarama tightly. When Kokiyu looked into the demon slayer's eyes she saw a softness in them that she had seen when Sarama was first brought to life.   
  
"Kokiyu, what's wrong?" The demon slayer's voice softened at asking this, and Kokiyu looked away, wondering how she would explain what happened.   
  
"Sarama, I know that you loved before, didn't it hurt you when you tried to stop loving someone?"  
  
The demon slayer looked at Kokiyu, not sure what to say to her to make the young woman feel better, she thought that she was void of these emotions of love, concern, and much more, that she only had hatred, but she felt a pang of concern and sympathy as she looked at Kokiyu, and noticed the tears falling down her cheeks. Sarama unconsciously ripped off a piece of her kimono, handing it to Kokiyu as she looked away.   
  
"You shouldn't talk to me about such things Kokiyu, I cannot give out as good advice as I did when I was alive. All which I want as long as I'm allowed to travel on the earth is revenge, and all which I feel is hatred, it is what keeps me alive, what keeps this body moving."   
  
Kokiyu rubbed the piece of clothing against her tear soaked cheeks as she shook her head. "Sarama, I don't believe that! You are the same as you were alive! If you only felt hatred you would have left me here alone, you have other emotions, you can't just be filled with hate!" Kokiyu shook her head in disbelief, looking into the demon slayer's blank eyes, and even though her blue eyes seemed to be dead to emotion she could see flashes of sadness, confusion, and sympathy.   
  
"Kokiyu, I know this hurts you for me to say such things, but they are true, I feel only hate, and I want only vengeance from Kirashu, for him betraying me." The demon slayer's eyes burned with hatred as she said this, seeming to confirm the hatred which she was speaking of, but Kokiyu still refused to believe such things.   
  
"You can't possibly be filled with hate, I know, I look into your eyes, and they aren't completely blank, they don't just show hatred, I know you Sarama, you're like an older sister to me, you can't just be filled with hate, you just can't."   
  
Unshed tears threatened to fall onto Kokiyu's and Sarama placed her hands on the young woman's shoulders, trying to comfort her as best as she could, "I'm sorry Kokiyu, but my last thought as I was still alive was that I hated Kirashu, this hatred tainted me, and I am afraid I can never go back to how I was before. It was amazing how much you have grown up, my dear Kokiyu. I still look at you and see you as the bright faced little girl I first met."   
  
Sarama smiled sadly after she said this, feeling her nonexistent wrench forward, but unsure why it was, these emotions she felt had only just appeared, but the young woman had always broken threw her barriers, like Kirashu had, and even after death she was still doing it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The demon slayer decided that she wouldn't be able to get her revenge on Kirashu if he found her now, her old strength was gone, drained by the hatred momentarily leaving her at the sight of Kokiyu's sad form.   
  
"Which reminds me..." Sarama said in an emotionless tone, the woman placed her hands on Kokiyu's arm, glowing a slight blue as she felt herself healing the young woman, and also catching some of Kokiyu's memories as she did so.   
  
'"Well, you might need my help, and how could I not travel with such a beautiful woman?"'   
  
Sarama noticed that the very familiar looking demon asked Kokiyu this, the young woman blushing in reply. Many other memories came to the demon slayer, a couple which had Siasku and Kirashu, and a very painful one where Kirashu had his hands wrapped around her reincarnation's waist. Sarama felt immediate jealousy in seeing this, but once she saw this image it quickly disappeared, and Sarama opened her eyes to see Kokiyu was completely healed.   
  
"I can tell you really cared for this demon in your memories, is he the one who hurt you, isn't he?"   
  
Sarama tried her best to shake off the feeling of jealousy which threatened to overtake her.   
  
"Yes, he did, but... I don't think he meant to, he was always so nice, especially for a demon, but he turned out to be the same demon who nearly killed me after your ... death, Sarama."   
  
The demon slayer looked at the young woman, she had never thought of how her death had affected her, but she knew that it couldn't have been easy. Sarama stood up to leave, remembering that she wouldn't be able to fight against Kirashu if he came right now.   
  
"Kokiyu, I'm going to leave, but... I would tell you to seek revenge on this demon, but this will not help you. I just want to tell you, to keep your heart pure, and be patient. Love is true torture, but to finally be loved is a wonderful thing, but never easy. As you can see in my case, it ended in heartbreak and hatred, I hope for such a thing to never happen to you, take care Kokiyu."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With that said the demon slayer disappeared into the darkness, giving one last sad glance at Kokiyu before her eyes turning to their original, blank and emotionless state.   
  
"Wait! Sarama!" But it was no use, the woman was gone, and she was left alone again.   
  
'I should go see the others, before they worry too much, hopefully this pain in my heart will go away.'  
  
Kokiyu stood up shakily at first, and then walked surely to the campsite, still feeling confused about what happened that day.   
  
'I wonder where Onisou is now... No, don't think about that, he left you, and he's not coming back, just get used to it.'   
  
But, the young woman knew that she would never just forget about it, Onisou was the first male to catch her heart, whenever she saw him she could feel her heart speed up and her breathing quicken. She never knew that the demon was the one who had attacked her when she was younger, that she was the one who had killed his brother, it just seemed so wrong that they would felt such things toward each other before finding out the truth, at least, Kokiyu knew that she did.   
  
'I guess that fate is just cruel, bringing back Sarama to only hate, bringing Onisou back to me for me to care for, and then rip away, and bring Siasku to Kirashu only to know that he still loves Sarama, and always will. Fate seems to enjoy in watching us all be miserable.'   
  
Kokiyu thought to herself bitterly as she stared at the ground listlessly, cursing Fate as she did so.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I will kill her, she will not escape.' Sarama kept on thinking repeatedly in her head, jealousy and anger seeming to be tearing her apart as the demon slayer gripped her bow tightly. The memory of her young reincarnation and the half-demon she loved hugging each other played over and over again in her head, as if she had seen it with her own eyes.   
  
'Why does it hurt so much? Why am I so angry? I thought that I only hated him, this shouldn't be bothering me so much...'   
  
But it did bother her, it seemed to almost drive her crazy with the rage which she felt, and Sarama walked determinedly to where Kirashu and Siasku were resting at now, with only one thought in her mind, to finally kill her reincarnation. Something inside her tried to rationalize what she was thinking, but she refused to be rational.   
  
'I will end her life with my own hands.'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siasku looked at Kirashu threw the flickering flames of the fire. The lighting which the flames were creating the perfect light upon the half-demon's features, and she found herself smiling as her eyes laid on Kirashu's dog ears. '  
  
His ears are so cute... I wish I could rub them, I bet he would like it too.' But the young girl just lightly shook her head, and resisted the temptation as a frown graced her usually cheerful face as she remembered what had happened that day between Kokiyu and the handsome Onisou.   
  
'Poor Kokiyu, I don't know what happened between Onisou and her, but she seemed heartbroken, I wished I could stay and try to make her feel better. Kirashu seems to be distant, he must be thinking about Kokiyu, he did tell me before that Kokiyu is like a little sister to him. He must feel like he wasn't able to protect her from the heartbreak she must be feeling right now.'  
  
Siasku noticed how the half-demon's shoulders bent forward even more, and his head dropped down farther in silent defeat. Without even thinking about what she was doing Siasku sat next to him, uncertain what to do but knowing that she wanted to make him feel better.  
  
The young girl placed an unsure hand on his shoulder, and watched as the half-demon looked startled at the unexpected contact but he relaxed as he saw that it was only Siasku. Kirashu noticed the sympathetic gaze he was getting from Siasku's blue eyes, and he growled slightly as he said, "What the hell do you want you dumb girl? And why are you looking at me like that?"   
  
Siasku noticed that suspicious look in Kirashu's golden eyes and didn't pay attention to his gruff questions as she asked the half-demon softly, "Are you okay Kirashu?"   
  
The half-demon looked taken aback by her question but merely shook his head. "Feh, I'm fine, why wouldn't I...?"   
  
The same suspicion came back into his eyes as he side-glanced at the girl and noticed that her face was thoughtful, her blue eyes suddenly piercing through his for a mere second before turning to their soft gaze.   
  
"Kirashu, you did tell me Kokiyu is like a little sister to you, of course this bothers you that you couldn't protect her from what happened today..."  
  
"She's a grown woman, of course she can protect herself fine," Kirashu said as he tried his best to steer away from the conversation, but Siasku wouldn't let him.   
  
"You know what I mean, Kirashu." Siasku said with a playful smile, her eyes dancing with the flickering flames. Before the half-demon could object to her comment he smelled a familiar scent come to his nose and turned his head to see Sarama standing there in her usual proud stance, body tense as she stood there with a bow and arrow ready.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another cliffhanger, they're fun to make, mwa ha ha. Not like anyone will read this far. *low grumble* I envy people who get like 40 reviews, 30, hey, even 20, lol. I know, stop with the self pity, bah humbug. *sniffle* 


	20. Chapter 20: Flying Arrow of Jealousy

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Flying Arrow of Jealousy #20, enjoy!   
  
"Die my reincarnation!" Sarama screamed out, letting the arrow fly forward towards the frightened girl. Once the demon slayer had released the bow string she was crushed with her own thoughts.   
  
'You're going to kill her, an innocent soul, why?' Sarama kept her face emotionless as she thought, 'She deserves it, she deserves to die, if she doesn't Kirashu will just fall even more in love with her...'   
  
Sarama watched as the arrow sped forward, it was covered in dark energy, and the demon slayer could feel the same dark energy covering her, not knowing that if it completely overtook her that there would be no returning to her emotions before. She would feel no love, no care, no sympathy, no compassion, and she would also be completely emotionless, except for the feeling of hate.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirashu saw the arrow and it slowly registered in his mind that the arrow was heading toward Siasku. Siasku sat there, completely petrified, and too scared to think clearly. Kirashu pushed the young girl to the side just in time to save her life, but in doing so he endangered his as the arrow pierced threw his chest, and he landed on the ground with a loud groan. Sarama stood there, completely still and in the same poise which she was in to send the arrow.   
  
'Kirashu, no... I didn't mean for it to hit you.'   
  
Suddenly, the black energy which had almost turned her into the thing which she dreaded the most disappeared, and she walked quickly over to the half-demon's side, noticing that Siasku was all ready by his side, looking down at the injured Kirashu with pure disbelief and complete sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Kirashu... Kirashu!" The young girl screamed out, crying as she hung her head over the half-demon.   
  
"Move girl," Sarama was now by Kirashu's side, staring down with concern in her blue eyes as she looked at Kirashu with the arrow in his heart. Kirashu didn't say anything, his eyes didn't show any concern as he looked at the two woman.   
  
"You won't hurt Kirashu again!" Siasku exclaimed with surprising fierceness in her voice, and the demon slayer could feel the energy field which she was putting around herself and Kirashu, pushing Sarama backwards.   
  
'Such pure energy, the girl is afraid, scared, and angry, I must talk to her. I have to save Kirashu, he can't die yet.'   
  
"Listen, I must get to Kirashu, I know how to heal him, the arrow was intended for you, not Kirashu. I know now that I was blinded by my emotions, and attacked you blinding, please, I must get to Kirashu." Siasku's blazing eyes softened and the energy field which was keeping Sarama at bay was gone. The demon slayer walked over to Kirashu's form, bending down on the opposite side of Siasku as she went to grab the arrow and dislodge it from the half-demon's chest. It took every strength within her to pull the arrow out, it was full of dark energy, and this made Kirashu's wound even worse.   
  
'He will die because of the wound if I don't heal it, I won't have much in me, but I must do it.'   
  
The demon slayer blocked out all of her negative thoughts as she placed her hands on Kirashu and glowed a light blue, and Siasku watched as the wound was slowly, but surely, healing.   
  
'Wow, she is really strong, she's healing him from a near death wound. But ... why? I thought she said she hated him....' Sarama finally finished healing the half-demon, but the amount of energy and the weak body which she was in made her collapse on top of him. Kirashu blinked his eyes slowly, feeling completely fine as he watched the demon slayer put the last of her energy into healing him. The half-demon didn't struggle to get her off of himself, instead he placed his hand on her head.   
  
'Sarama, why do you have such resentment against Siasku? I couldn't let you kill her, somehow I knew you would save me though, I know that the same woman I fell in love with is still deep inside you.' The half-demon then bent his head as he took in her scent, thinking to himself, 'Your once sweet scent is now just what you were made of, but... every time I've meet you the same scent of lilacs and lavenders comes to my nose, mixed with rain and lightning, why?'   
  
Kirashu realized that she must have masked her scent, 'Knowing her, she was probably embarrassed by her scent.' Kirashu thought to himself as he looked into her now opening blue eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siasku watched the two, she didn't know how she felt, but the young girl knew that she was confused, and she also felt hurt.   
  
'Don't forget that Kirashu and Sarama were mates, something inside her must still love Kirashu.' Siasku thought to herself as she watched Sarama slowly open her blue eyes and stare into Kirashu's golden eyes. The two seemed to not acknowledge anything around them, only each other.   
  
'You knew this would happen girl.' A voice inside Siasku's told herself, but she merely held her head in defeat as she thought back, 'But... I was never prepared for it to hurt this much.'   
  
Sarama and Kirashu both stared at each other what seemed to be hours for the young Siasku but it was only a minute or two.   
  
'Such beautiful, golden eyes, I can see why I fell in love with him so many years ago.' Sarama thought to herself. But, the woman wouldn't be freed from her hate that easily, after thinking this an evil voice countered, 'Beautiful, but you never expected those eyes to stare down at you without concern watching you fall to your death, did you?'   
  
'No, I didn't...' Sarama thought as her eyes immediately becoming sad and she broke their gaze and stood up to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry I harmed you, Kirashu. And you also, I had no control of myself." Sarama looked at Siasku, as she tried her best to keep the memory of her and Kirashu hugging in the back of her mind. The demon slayer left after she said these words and didn't turn back, her vacant heart telling her to go back to the half-demon, to be held by him, to kiss him, to love him, but she walked on, knowing that she would continue wandering aimlessly.   
  
'I cannot control my emotions, and I may hurt Kirashu, Kokiyu, and my reincarnation if I were to travel with them, and I will not have myself do that.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirashu called out to Sarama like he always did, but the demon slayer kept on walking, and he stood there with his head hanging in silent defeat again.   
  
'I don't think I can watch these scenes much longer, Kirashu is always so sad after Sarama leaves, and he really does love her, while me...' The young girl suddenly looked up and blushed bright red as she shook her head, 'No, I don't love him! I mean, he's overly protective, which is actionably kind of cute to watch... Wait, no girl, don't, we're just friends, nothing more, nothing less.'   
  
Siasku looked over at Kirashu, her heart suddenly breaking at the half-demon's sad look as she thought, 'Well, probably something less, I doubt he thinks me as a friend, he just protects me because I look like the demon slayer, and I'm her reincarnation.'   
  
Kirashu looked up from the ground he was staring at and looked over at Siasku, he took unsure steps toward her as he noticed she looked as sad as he felt.   
  
"Siasku, are you all right?" The half-demon stared at the young girl, his golden eyes suddenly filled with concern.   
  
"I'm fine Kirashu... really, I don't get attacked that often, that's all," Siasku said with a halfhearted smile.   
  
'I will not cry, I will not cry,' the young girl thought to herself as she looked down at the ground and fought the tears in her eyes.   
  
"I don't believe you..." The half-demon said, giving her a small smile which almost made her heart jump in her throat. Without another thought she walked over to him and hugged him, smiling as she said barely above a whisper in his ear, "You know, you should smile more often..."   
  
Kirashu almost backed away from her when he heard this, thinking to himself, 'Please don't tell me she's falling in love with me... No, that can't be true, I've been a jerk most of the time, except these times when I don't have it in me to push her away.'   
  
"You shouldn't act tough when you know you aren't feeling it..."   
  
"Sometimes you have to act tough because you need to, and other people need you to." Siasku told him, burying her face deeper in his white hair, feeling her tears disappear as she felt so comforted in the half-demon's arms. Too soon Kirashu lightly pushed the young girl out of the embrace, feeling a smile trying to force it's way upon his lips, but he kept his usual gruff look on his face.   
  
"We should go see if Kokiyu is all right, I hope she is. I wonder if she ran into Sarama, would she hurt Kokiyu?" Siasku asked with concern, her eyes boring into Kirashu's as she bit her lower lip uneasily.   
  
"No, Sarama would never hurt Kokiyu, I am sure of that."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just then the now healed Kokiyu walked into the campsite, looking at Kirashu and Siasku's confused and hurt faces she asked one thing, "What did I miss?"   
  
Siasku was the first to speak, "Well, Sarama came, and she shot an arrow at me, but Kirashu jumped in the way of it, and saved me. Then she walked over and healed Kirashu, and after that she left."   
  
Kokiyu looked at the now blushing Kirashu and Siasku as she said softly, "Seems like I missed a lot."  
  
"What about you, Kokiyu? Are you feeling better now? Did you meet Sarama?" The young girl shot questions at the older woman.   
  
"Yes, I'm okay, I met Sarama when you guys left, and she didn't try to hurt me. She did heal all of my wounds which I got and she told me to keep my heart pure, and take care," Kokiyu said with a sad smile.   
  
'I guess that Kirashu was right, Sarama would never hurt Kokiyu, and it must have been very hard for her to heal Kokiyu, and she must have healed Kokiyu before she healed Kirashu.' Siasku thought to herself, looking at the two and how they seemed to be having a silent conversation, and a thought suddenly hit the young girl hard.   
  
'They really cared about the demon slayer, and they still do. It must kill them to see her the way she is now, being brought back from death like that and now having to sadly wander the earth.'   
  
Kirashu looked over at Siasku, nodding to her as he said, "We better go, and find that damn Nasaou before he finds us. We haven't ran into the coward yet but something tells me if we do it won't be good news."   
  
Siasku woke up from her thoughts and nodded at the half-demon and the three headed out again, not sure where they would be going, but knowing that whoever this Nasaou was that his evil had to be ended.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SARAH BARAH IS BACK! *ahem* Excuse me, but she's my best (and only) reviewer, and very cool. Anyways, LONG chapter, eee, yes. Sarama still has her other emotions, though she thinks she only hates things, that isn't true, cause she still feels other feelings. What did you think of the chapter name? Couldn't think of anything else, hmmm. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, next should be up soon! 


	21. Chapter 21: Appearance of Yokiysu

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Appearance of Yokiysu and Sosana #21, enjoy!   
  
Sarama sat cross-legged on the ground, looking at the lake in front of her, her blank, emotionless eyes staring at nothing in particular. Suddenly, the demon slayer felt moisture on her face and brought her hand to her cheek and felt what it was.   
  
'A tear?' Sarama thought to herself as she stared at her now wet hand.   
  
'I'm crying? Why am I crying?' The demon slayer thought to herself as her blank blue eyes suddenly showed much confusion in them.  
  
"I thought I was supposed to have no emotions besides hate?" Sarama asked herself, as she felt herself crushed with thoughts like she had been when she attacked her young reincarnation.  
  
'You shouldn't have left Kokiyu... Her first heartbreak, you should have consoled her, done so much more than you did, the young woman is like a younger sister to you. When you were alive you risked your life many times to save hers, never thinking twice about it. Now you can't even stay with her when she's pain?' A guilty voice asked her, and the demon slayer felt several more tears fall down her face at this.   
  
'But I couldn't have stayed and made her feel better! I might endanger her, my reincarnation, and I nearly killed Kirashu! Why did I attack my reincarnation like that? Why...'   
  
The demon slayer racked her brain for an answer, when she was alive she would never have hurt another human being, quite the contrary indeed. She risked her life every day to save villages from demons, and had nearly killed herself once, as in many times before, trying to save Kokiyu, and her village. The reason came to Sarama in a form of a memory which she had pushed back in her head.   
  
'Kirashu and my reincarnation's embrace...' The memory brought nenewed jealousy, and in turn, anguish as the demon slayer brought her fist to the ground as she screamed out, "I'm not supposed to have emotions!"   
  
She soon collapsed on the ground, feeling the hatred and sadness crushing her as Sarama said barely above a whisper, "I'm not supposed to love anymore..." Saying this surprised her, but she knew it was true, underneath her hate, she still loved Kirashu deeply.  
  
'It's just... I don't think I'll be able to ever be rid of this hate.' Sarama stared up at the star filled sky, remembering when Kirashu had first left her, and how terribly sad and heartbroken she felt.   
  
'And he didn't dare listen to you, did he? It doesn't matter if you forgave each other later, he did leave you. Embrace your hatred, succumb to it...' An evil voice told her, as she felt her hatred return to her, and her tears cease falling.  
  
'I don't know what to do anymore... Though I do know that I will not rest until I avenge my death!' Sarama thought to herself fiercely as she willed her thoughts to stop.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day came painfully slow for Kokiyu, Kirashu, and Siasku. The three barely got any sleep when they finally found a new place to rest.   
  
"Hey women, mind making breakfast?" Kirashu asked gruffly, looking at Kokiyu and Siasku.   
  
'Siasku looks more cheerful than yesterday, though Kokiyu still looks kind of sad, damn that Onisou for leaving her and hurting her.' Kirashu thought fiercely to himself, baring his fangs at the thought of it and growled loudly.   
  
"Really, Kirashu, no need to growl at us just because you can't make your own breakfast!" Siasku said to him with her hands on her hips, giving the half-demon an annoyed glance.   
  
"Hey stupid girl, women are meant to cook, got it?"   
  
"And if I remember correctly men are supposed to hunt so that the women can cook?" The young girl rolled her eyes to punctuate her comment, and Kirashu merely grunted.   
  
"Fine, you got yourself a deal then. I'll go hunt for something to eat. You and Kokiyu can get some firewood to cook the food."   
  
Kokiyu seemed to wake up from her daze just then and spoke in a soft tone as she said, "Um, I think I'll look for some herbs for the food, to make it taste better. Is it all right with you Siasku if you look by yourself for wood?" The young woman asked, her eyes still showing the hurt which she felt yesterday.   
  
"No, of course not Kokiyu. I'll be fine." After Siasku said this the three headed out to find what they needed, each one going in a different direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yokiysu stood still for a few seconds, delicately sniffing the air until he came across his brother's scent.   
  
'My dear half-breed brother, Kirashu. I think I will pay you a visit, and your wench a visit also.' The full-blooded demon corrected himself, 'Sarama, I shall not call her a wench, she has earned my respect as a strong human, and seems to be still traveling with my useless half-brother.'   
  
A breeze picked up and blew the demon's long, silver hair, bringing more of the woman's scent to his nose. 'This is strange, the scent, smells slightly different. Well, if they lived this long together it might be one of their children, or something of that sort.'   
  
Yokiysu decided to first pay the demon slayer a visit, unknowing that the scent which he had picked up was Siasku's and not the scent of Sarama. 'Maybe I will have a little chat with the woman.' The demon thought to himself as he flexed his claws and sped forward to find her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young girl walked forward threw the forest, picking up small sticks here and there and still fuming about what Kirashu had just said.   
  
'Women just cook, huh? Grr, that no good, wouldn't it surprise him if I didn't get any firewood and he just had to deal with his hunger?' Siasku thought to herself, but just as this thought came to her, her stomach gave a loud growl and she knew that he wasn't the only one who was hungry.   
  
'If I wasn't so hungry, then I might of done it, just to see his shocked look at this 'stupid girl' not bringing anything back, humph.'   
  
Suddenly, the young girl nearly tripped over a root from a close tree, but caught herself at last second as she glared down at the root and kicked it. She grabbed her foot and nearly fell over again as she thought to herself, 'I'm really not in a good mood today, am I? Picking fights with roots, ugh.'   
  
Just then, the young girl heard a rustle in a nearby bush and anxiously asked in a small voice, "Is... Is anyone there?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The half-demon looked at his prey, it was a small rabbit, easy kill for him. 'Not exactly 'breakfast' food, but I'd like to see those dumb girls try better!'   
  
Kirashu stalked towards the unsuspecting creature, smirking as he enjoyed the feeling of a hunt, even though it was just a defenseless rabbit. He couldn't help himself, he jumped in front of the poor animal and screamed out, "Ha! Got ya!"   
  
The half-demon unsheathed his sword in a second and killed the animal the next second. Still smirking at how easily and quickly he had killed his prey, Kirashu bent down to pick up the now dead animal, stopping as he smelled someone familiar, and in recognizing the scent he let out a menacing growl.   
  
'My damn half-brother! What the hell is he doing near here?!' Kirashu dropped the animal and walked forward, sniffing the air again to make sure that it was his brother.   
  
'Yup, it's him. I haven't seen Yokiysu for sixteen years, why is he here? He sure as hell knows I'll kill him, does he still want father's dagger?' The half-demon shook his head at his, feeling that this wasn't the reason why his brother would suddenly appear. Suddenly, the reason hit him, and he nearly hit his head in realizing the most probable reason.   
  
'Sarama! He probably came for her, but Sarama is probably miles away, so he must be after... Siasku! Damnit, somehow I knew that stupid girl shouldn't have gone by herself!' Kirashu ran forward at this thought, hoping that his brother hadn't found her yet.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siasku went against her better judgments and walked toward the source of the noise, walking very carefully and wondering what it might be.   
  
'Maybe it's like a rabbit or small animal...' Siasku thought to herself with a nervous laugh, but just after her laugh that the 'thing' jumped out at her, and she stood in awe and fear as she saw it was a demon.   
  
Yokiysu jumped from where he had been watching the young girl and could tell from her scent she was scared and cautious.   
  
'Is this Sarama...?' Yokiysu thought to himself as he strode gracefully to the young girl, leaving only a little bit of distance between himself and her as he stared into her blue eyes. Just as the demon stared into Siasku's eyes an arrow shot at him, going straight in-between Siasku and himself, but it still grabbed his attention.   
  
The two turned the heads for who shot the arrow, and Siasku nearly jumped in happiness in finding that it was Kokiyu, poised to shoot another arrow as she spoke in an angry tone, "Get away from her, whoever you are, and if you dare hurt this girl the next arrow will land in your heart."   
  
Yokiysu raised his eyebrow at this comment, 'I could take her bow and break it in two before she could even shoot any arrows, but her courage at saying such a thing...'  
  
Just then, Kirashu jumped into the clearing, looking at his brother as he stood so close to Siasku. "Yokiysu, get away from her, she isn't..."   
  
But, the half-demon was cut off by his brother, as he grabbed Siasku by her waist and said, "Well, I bid you farewell then, my dear half-breed brother, I shall take your woman to a place less ... crowded." The demon smiled a chilling smile to Kirashu and then picked up Siasku and jumped away, hearing to his annoyance as the young girl called out desperately, "Kirashu!"   
  
______________________________  
  
Yokiysu moved at such a quick face that Siasku couldn't even see the scenery as it passed her, all which she could see was blurs. Finally, the demon roughly threw Siasku to the ground and she yelped at this.   
  
"Ouch! What do you want with me?" Siasku asked, glaring daggers at Yokiysu's back, though knowing that the demon couldn't see her. Without warning, Yokiysu sprang at the young girl, cornering her against the nearest tree as he leaned towards her and gave her a delicate sniff. He then released her from the close contact as he strode away from her and said in a bored tone, "You aren't Sarama."   
  
Siasku could have screamed as she thought, 'Another person thinking that I'm Sarama! Arg! Well, not exactly 'person,' he's a demon, and did I hear him called Kirashu his brother?' The young girl snapped from her thoughts as she felt Yokiysu's golden eyes on her, looking at her as if she was a piece of meat.   
  
'How rude, I'm not looking at him like that.' Siasku thought as her pretty face was graced with a scowl, but since the demon was looking at her closely she decided to actionably look at him.   
  
'Well, he looks a lot like Kirashu! Except he has these faded out, blue markings on each side of his face, and oh, he has a small faded out blue circle in the middle of his forehead, which is kind of covered up by his bangs. He's actionably pretty handsome, and he has Kirashu's color golden eyes', Siasku thought to herself as she blushed lightly and turned her eyes away from him and remembered with renewed anger that the demon had told her that she wasn't Sarama.   
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm not Sarama! My name is SIASKU! I can't tell you how many times people have called me her," the young girl said with a huff.   
  
"It must be quite frustrating for you, and I may have felt sorry for you, if I did care. I wished to talk to the demon slayer, I'm surprised that she is not traveling with my half-wit brother. I thought them to have pups by now," Yokiysu said thoughtfully, noticing the shock on the young girl's face after he said this, followed by sadness.   
  
______________________________  
  
"Sarama died many years ago, I'm her reincarnation, though I'm completely useless, you might say. I'm not a fighter at all. Anyway, she was brought to life recently, though I guess that she died hating Kirashu, and now she wanders the earth, wanting revenge for her death," Siasku said sadly, looking down at the ground as she said this.   
  
Yokiysu was by her side in seconds, with such speed that Siasku could have sworn she had never seen him move. The demon cupped his hand in her hand, lightly bringing her face to his as he looked into her eyes and said, "Well, you do look worthless, though Sarama seemed to be just another weak human herself, until I saw her fight. She was an impressive fighter, and held much beauty. I must say that her fearlessness and strength gained my respect, and that I am sorry to hear what you have told me." Siasku stared back into the demon's golden eyes, seeing true sadness in his eyes for a few seconds, and then as quickly as she had seen it, it disappeared, and his eyes showed no emotion.   
  
He then threw the girl roughly to the side, watching as she recovered and looked at him with fear and anger. 'Damn you woman. You look almost exactly like that cursed demon slayer, making me soft like that for a second. Well, I have no use for her, and really don't feel like torturing the girl or anything of that sort, so I guess I will have to bring her back to my little half-wit brother.'   
  
Yokiysu picked up Siasku and threw the young girl over his shoulder, listening as in annoyance as she kicked and screamed, "Get your filthy hands off of me! Unhand me this instant! I'm not kidding, you ... you big bully!"   
  
He let out a loud, menacing growl in annoyance, and this seemed to quiet the young girl but added, "I'm taking you to my half-wit brother, unless you wish to find him by yourself. A fair maiden such as yourself would be snatched up by another demon in an instant, and that you also have the demon slayer's power, though you do not know to use it, well, that is just inviting trouble. So, unless if you want such a fate I advise you to shut up and cease your kicking, it's rather annoying."   
  
Siasku decided that traveling by herself would be a bad idea, since she didn't know this land so she reluctantly stopped and the demon ran forward again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have to find her, damn my brother!" Kirashu screamed out, punching the nearest tree.  
  
"I agree with you, Kirashu, but we really must be careful. I've never met your brother before," Kokiyu looked with concern at the half-demon, knowing that it took all of the self-control in him to think things threw.   
  
"To put it simple, he's a pain in my ass," Kirashu said with a low growl.   
  
"He may be that to you, but he seemed really powerful to me, we must be wary, and not just attack back with no thought."   
  
"Be WARY?! He's got Siasku! I'm going to rip him to shreds if he harms a damn hair on that stupid girl's head!" Kirashu exclaimed, not noticing how upset Kokiyu was getting until the young woman screamed back at him, "Kirashu! Don't act like an idiot! I don't want to loose you like I lost Sarama, or how I lost Onisou, so don't run off and get yourself killed!"   
  
Kirashu snapped his mouth shut at this, and was about to walk over to Kokiyu when he heard someone say his name, and turned his head to see who it was. "Sosana? What are you doing here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, a cliffhanger! Har de har har. If you read the story before, which this story is a sequel to you all ready know Sosana and Yokiysu. Anyway, hate to leave you at that, but cliffhangers are fun to make. Anyway, hope this wasn't too long, eh. 


	22. Chapter 22: Kirashu's Demon Form

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Kirashu's Demon Form #22, enjoy!   
  
Kirashu looked at Sosana, the perverted man which he had met sixteen years ago. He was in sad shape, his shirt was torn, with blood on it, and he had a concerned look on his face.   
  
"Kirashu, you need to help me village, please. My villiage have been fighting these demons, and we are loosing. If you don't help us, I'm afraid they will break threw and destroy our village."   
  
Kirashu stared in disbelief at what Sosana had just told him, but immediately said, "I can't, I have to save Siasku from my damn brother." Kirashu plainly stated, though you could hear the determination in his voice.   
  
"Siasku...?"   
  
"She is a close friend of ours, and has been kidnapped by Kirashu's half-brother," Kokiyu said softly, watching as he nodded at this.   
  
"Kirashu, you must help my village, if you don't, I'm afraid we won't be able to protect it much longer," Sosana said, pleading with the half-demon.  
  
"I can't leave! I have to find Siasku! I'm sorry Sosana, but I must find her, before my half-brother does anything stupid to her," Kirashu said, he felt torn though, he wanted to help the man, but he wouldn't leave Siasku alone with Yokiysu.   
  
"Kirashu, I want to save Siasku as much as you, but I think this man needs help, please, can't we help him?" Kirashu felt himself caving in, he could smell the youkai and blood on Sosana, much of it which seemed to be his own.   
  
'I'm sorry Siasku. And don't you dare hurt her Yokiysu, for once in your damned life do something right and don't harm her.' Kirashu opened his eyes and looked at Sosana, hanging his head in defeat as he said, "Fine, me and Kokiyu will help your village."   
  
Kirashu ran forward toward Sosana's village, remembering where it was like he had just visited it recently, while Kokiyu gave Sosana a ride on Sosiyu, and they all headed toward the village. 'I'll just vent out my frustrations on these damned demons'. Kirashu thought to himself as he ran faster.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yokiysu arrived at the spot where Kirashu and Kokiyu were, but found that no one was there. Siasku also looked around, and was becoming very worried.   
  
"Do you ... do you smell Kirashu?"  
  
The demon arched his eyebrow at her question, but still delicately sniffed the air.   
  
"They didn't leave too long ago, seems they left in a hurry, too bad, I wanted a good fight with my little half-wit brother." Siasku suddenly placed her hands on Yokiysu, and gave him a pleading look as she said, "Please take me to Kirashu... I don't know why he left, but I just know it's for something important."   
  
Yokiysu felt something in his heart wrench forward at the young girl's desperate look, and he could see her eyes glazing as they welled up with unshed tears. "I am not a means of transportation, wench."   
  
Siasku winced at this, but still looked at him desperately as she added, "I just want to be taken where they are, please." Yokiysu growled slightly at this, but quickly grabbed the young girl and threw her over his shoulder, heading in the direction of where his brother was at breakneck speed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kokiyu, Sosana, and Kirashu, finally arrived at the battlefield, and luckily no one was too hurt, though there were much more fighting youkai then fighting villagers. 'Luckily, these are lesser youkai, not the higher class ones, this should be quite easy.'   
  
Kokiyu was surveying the battlefield with her eyes narrowed, and he could tell that she was ready to fight. "Let's go."   
  
Kirashu looked over at Kokiyu, and she nodded and stepped forward, Sosana also stepped forward. "Sosana, stay here, I can all ready smell the blood from your wounds. Me and Kokiyu can handle these demons," Kirashu said as he flexed his claws and gave a small smirk.   
  
'I hope you're all right Siasku, I'll come to save you as soon as I can, I promised I would protect you and I will.' The half-demon shook himself from his thoughts and ran with Sosiyu to the battlefield below.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't you know how to carry a woman properly? Or do you always just throw a young maiden over your shoulder and run off with them? Because I sure don't enjoy being carried this way!" Siasku exclaimed, forgetting a second about her agreement with the demon to stay quiet.   
  
"You asked to be carried, wench," Yokiysu said in an annoyed tone.   
  
"Oh, well, sorry," Siasku apologized grudgingly, wondering if he really did do this to every girl he came across. 'Maybe I'm just special,' the young girl mused. Just then, Siasku felt herself stop and Yokiysu roughly place her on the ground.   
  
"Here, you wretched girl, where my worthless brother is. It looks like there is a battle going on also."   
  
"A battle...?" Siasku asked, looking down from the hill they were at now. There was a battle going on, several hundred youkai, and Kokiyu and Kirashu were in the thick of it. Behind them was a beautiful village, though the beauty was taken away by the chaos it held.   
  
'I have to help them, someway, but I don't know how to fight. I guess I'll just have to try my best...' Siasku turned to Yokiysu, giving him a half-smile as she said, "Thank you for taking me here."   
  
The young girl bowed her head to him and then ran forward to help her friends in saving this village. Yokiysu watched as the young girl left him, something told him to help her, but he just ignored this feeling and cast one last glance at the battlefield and then left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siasku ran behind where Kokiyu and Kirashu were fighting, not wanting to distract them while they were fighting. 'Don't tell me I'm going to be completely useless while I'm here, I got to help them, shoot an arrow or something.' The young girl grabbed her bow and arrow, pulling the bow string taunt and was ready to shoot it at one of the youkais when she saw Kirashu fall back and get slashed in his chest, and the girl let go of the bow string in seeing this and misaimed, watching as it fell in front of Kirashu and Kokiyu. 'Darnit! Can't I even shoot an arrow right?'   
  
Kirashu stared at the arrow, feeling a strong power coming from it, but decided to ignore it as the demon which had just slashed at him was preparing itself to attack him again. The half-demon turned his head to the side at seeing he was going to be slashed threw again but he turned his head as he noticed it never came.   
  
'What the hell...?' Kirashu thought to himself, and then he noticed that the arrow had placed a forcefield over them, as he watched the youkai pound on the forcefield, but nothing happened. 'Well, this is nice, but how the hell are we supposed to kill them?' The youkai kept on clawing and scratching at it, but it didn't budge, and Kokiyu and him just stared at it.   
  
"Well, I'm not just going to let these damn demons just get tired of fighting this forcefield, I'm going to kill them." Kirashu brought out his sword and stayed where he was while he slashed left and right at the demons in front of him, glad that he could attack then while they couldn't do anything to him. The half-demon watched as a well-aimed arrow landed in one of the demon's arms, and turned his head to see Siasku poised with her bow and arrow, looking almost exactly like Sarama, though she looked very surprised.   
  
'Wow, I actionably hit one!' Kokiyu turned to see Siasku's surprised look and flashed the girl a smile, and held back Kirashu from running over to see the young girl.   
  
"We can't stop yet, Kirashu." The half-demon nodded at this and killed several more youkai, feeling surprised that he enjoyed the sight of blood from the slain youkais.   
  
'Oh no...,' Kirashu thought to himself as his golden eyes turned red, his claws grew several inches longer, and his fangs also grew a couple of inches longer. There were also twin red stripes on either side of his face and a red lightning bolt mark under his bangs. Usually, the half-demon had enough control to keep his youkai blood down almost all the time, but, his enjoyment in the kill triggered it to take over and he watched in horror as he became a demon.   
  
'No, not now, not with Kokiyu and Siasku around, I might...' But it was too late, he lost this thought as he dropped his sword to the ground and jumped into where all the youkai were trying to break threw Siasku's forcefield and proceeded to kill several at time by his bare hands. The half-demon slashed and tore at them, and the youkai began to retreat, since they were loosing badly. They at first started taking little steps backwards, but as they watched their comrades fall one-by-one at the hand of the now demon Kirashu they began to run away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kirashu stop! They're retreating, we don't have to run after them," Kokiyu said, unaware that Kirashu was now in his demon form. The half-demon stopped still after he heard Kokiyu's voice but he still had not changed back, and he stood there as stiff as a board, not making any movements. Siasku walked up to where Kokiyu was, looking at the half-demon in concern because she could feel the change in him, and immediately asked the young woman, "What's wrong with Kirashu? Kirashu, are you okay?"   
  
Suddenly, Kirashu turned slowly, and Kokiyu gasped and backed away as she said, "He's in his demon form now, he won't be able to control himself."   
  
He jumped at the two girls, though Siasku didn't know why she placed herself in front of Kokiyu, just something told her that he might turn back to normal. He jumped in front of the young girl, snarling at her and bringing his clawed hand over her head, and said in a menacing voice, "Pretty prey."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another cliffhanger! Haha, you know cliffhanger's are meant for the viewer to come back and see the outcome? I think... Anyway, such a surprise, even to myself, Kirashu turning into his demon form, will he be able to turn back? What will happen to Kokiyu and Siasku if he doesn't? Eep, defiently won't be something good. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one should be out soon. 


	23. Chapter 23: Mysterious Youkai Attack

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Mysterious Youkai Attack #23, enjoy!   
  
==============================  
  
"Kirashu? It's me, Siasku, you know me, don't you?" The young girl asked, staring into the red eyes of the now demon Kirashu as he still held his clawed hand in midair. He seemed to be battling with himself, as she could see for a second that his eyes flashed golden, but just as quickly as she had seen it, it was gone from his eyes, and he stepped even closer to her.   
  
"Kill girl..." Kirashu said with a low growl, and watched in amusement as he could smell the fear from her. Just as he was about to bring his down across the young girl's face he felt himself stopped and his hand stayed only inches away from it's mark.   
  
'Don't...hurt...the...girl,' Kirashu heard the stammered voice in his head, surprised that he even had any thoughts right now and he countered this voice, 'Why? She is the prey, I'm the predator, I must kill her.'   
  
Siasku watched as Kirashu's hand just hovered over her face, and then fell to his side, though he still stayed the way he was. 'You shouldn't kill her, you promised to protect her, and she is your friend.'   
  
Kirashu audibly growled at this, curling his lip as he countered the voice again, 'I have no friend! Except for Sarama... and she is brought back to life and hates me! Why do I have to live after seeing her hate for me? She still loves me, but we could never live together again...'   
  
Just then, Siasku placed her hand gently on Kirashu's face, awakening him from his thoughts as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "Kirashu, I know you're still there. Please turn back to your old, gruff, half-demon self, please," Siasku said in a soft tone, looking deeply into his red eyes, silently begging to see his golden eyes stare back at her instead of the red, blood thirsty eyes she was now looking into.   
  
Kirashu at first shuddered at her soft touch, but then moved into it, closing his eyes as it slowly relaxed him. 'I can't hurt her...' The thought struck Kirashu, as he felt his demon blood slowly ebbing away and Siasku watched as his markings disappeared and the now half-demon Kirashu fell to the ground.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kirashu!" Siasku fell down to the ground with the half-demon, looking at him with concern as his body was deathly still. "He will be all right Siasku, I am almost sure of it. I think he just lost consciousness from sure exhaustion and fighting his demon side," Kokiyu said as she placed a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder.   
  
"We will take the half-demon to our village miko, he bravely fought with us to save our village and we are grateful of that," one of the villagers said as he stepped forward.   
  
Siasku was about to protest to this but stopped as Kokiyu said, "I will be able to take care of him fine myself. My mother is a miko herself and has taught me how to heal quite well. If you men could just give us a place to stay tonight and take him to where you have chosen us to stay that would be great." The young woman gave them a small smile and they nodded to this, several of them helped with picking up Kirashu and bringing him to their village. Siasku was surprised at the village's beauty, there were vines with flowers on many huts, bringing many different colors to the different homes. Everyone seemed to be finally relaxed and she blushed slightly as they cheered at their arrival. Siasku temporally ignored them, turning her head to see Kirashu being carried by the men, concern flashed across her face though she tried her best to erase it.   
  
'Please be all right Kirashu...' The young girl thought to herself as she looked over at Kokiyu and noticed she looked just as concerned as her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They finally arrived at where they were going to be sleeping at it, a small but cozy hut that seemed to be vacant. The villagers placed Kirashu carefully on the floor and several bowed their heads to Kokiyu and Siasku saying, "This is where you will be staying. I hope you enjoy our village for as long as you stay here and thank you again for helping us again." The villager said, smiling at the two women.   
  
"Thank you for your kindness," Kokiyu said smiling at them all and she watched as they left them alone in the hut.   
  
"Good thing that I bring bandages with me," Kokiyu said in a tired voice, taking the bandages from within her clothes.   
  
"Um, can I help? I've never learned how to bandage anyone before, I think it would be pretty nice to know. If that's all right with you, that is." Siasku asked in a unsure tone, looking at the ground as she did so.   
  
"Of course you can Siasku! It is definitely a very important thing to know," Kokiyu handed over the bandages to Siasku and smiled as the girl looked excited about learning a new thing.   
  
"Okay Siasku, so first, you need to take off Kirashu's shirt, he's got several wounds in his chest and you can't just cover them with his shirt on," Kokiyu stated, watching as the young girl blushed deeply at this.   
  
"I have to...take off his...shirt?" Siasku stammered out, fighting the fierce blush which was coming across her face at the thought.   
  
"Yes, you have to," Kokiyu fought a chuckle at the girl's blushing face as she slowly took off Kirashu's top shirt and undershirt. Just after she did this the young girl quickly adverted her eyes to Kokiyu, not wanting to stare at the half-demon's chest and have the older woman notice.   
  
"Now you just wrap around the wound carefully," Kokiyu watched as the young girl started doing this and seemed to understand. "Perfect. Well, I'm going to leave to talk to some of the villagers. This youkai attack on their village seems rather suspicious, just continue wrapping up Kirashu's wounds," Kokiyu left the small hut and gave the young girl a smile before she left Siasku alone with Kirashu.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"To think, I'm actionably bandaging you, instead of you bandaging me," Kokiyu said with a nervous laugh, watching Kirashu for any signs if he was going to wake up. There was none.  
  
"I hope you're all right Kirashu. Please be all right, you may not know it, but I think of you as a close friend," Siasku said in a desperate voice, as she still carefully bandaged the half-demon's wounds. 'Maybe even more than a close friend,' Siasku thought to herself, and she nearly dropped the bandages at this.   
  
'More than a close friend? Then what is he to me?' She asked herself, knowing the answer, but not wanting to say it, or even think it for she knew the rejection she would be setting herself up for.   
  
"Well, let's just keep it at close friend then. Anyway, you better wake up soon, you big dummy," Siasku said playfully, not noticing that Kirashu was slowly stirring.   
  
"I'm not a big dummy, you're going to pay for that you dumb girl," Kirashu said softly, slowly opening up his eyes and sitting up.  
  
"Kirashu!" The young girl exclaimed as she brought the half-demon into a tight hug, smiling happily as she did this. "What's a matter with you? You're acting like I nearly died, or something like that, you stupid girl," the half-demon said gruffly. Suddenly, a memory hit him, 'Kill girl, I was going to kill her, and I said it too, what came over me?'   
  
"I'm sorry Siasku," Kirashu said softly in the young girl's ear, watching with surprise as she pushed him backwards and nearly landed him against the wall.   
  
"Okay! You still aren't yourself, did you just apologize to me?" Siasku stared suspiciously at Kirashu who was rubbing his arm which had been hurt during the fight.   
  
"What the hell's wrong with you, you stupid girl? I can't even apologize to you for nearly killing you?!"   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Kirashu, it's just ... that's the first time you've apologized to me, it's kinda, uh, strange. Well, apology accepted, I knew you wouldn't hurt me, even though your demon blood took over," the young girl said with a sweet smile.   
  
"You trust me a lot, don't you Siasku?" Kirashu said in a soft tone, not daring to look into her blue eyes. 'You trust me a little too much,' he added to himself silently, finally looking into her thoughtful blue eyes again.   
  
"Well, yeah, why would I not trust you?" Siasku asked him as she cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Because, I'm a no-good half-demon," Kirashu stated plainly.   
  
"Don't even think that Kirashu! You aren't no-good to me, okay?" The young girl said with fierceness her voice, looking even more deeply into the half-demon's golden eyes.   
  
"Yeah, well, forget about it, I don't even know why I said that, or apologized to you, if you were too dumb to get out of the way and got hurt it would be your own fault not mine."   
  
"Kirashu, I know how you and Sarama were mates, and very close, but just because you weren't able to save her doesn't make you worthless, no-good, or anything like that, don't ever feel that way either," Siasku said with a small smile, as she held onto Kirashu's hand and gave it a light squeeze.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sosana walked into the hut just in time to see Siasku hold onto Kirashu's hand and give it a light squeeze, and he cleared his throat at this. The two scattered away from each other immediately, both blushing fiercely but Kirashu was the first to speak, "Sosana, don't you ever knock?!"   
  
'You always were one to come at the wrong time, humph,' Kirashu thought to himself as he gave the man a death glare.   
  
"Sorry to break up the moment, but I want to tell you, Kirashu, that we will have a festival tomorrow in your honor, and your friend's honor also," Sosana said with a perverted smile still plastered on his face.   
  
"A... festival?" Siasku looked at Kirashu and then Sosana, she had never been to a festival before. "Yes, I promise you both, you'll have a fun time, goodnight." Sosana left the two alone again, and Siasku immediately fell asleep, the tiresome day finally catching up with her.   
  
"Hey Kirashu, I'm glad to see you're up. How are you feeling?" Kokiyu asked as she walked into the hut and flashed a smile at the half-demon.   
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling fine, should be healed by tomorrow, that youkai attack was strange ... do you know why they were attacking this particular village?"   
  
"No, to tell you the truth I don't know. I asked around the village and they said they barely ever get attacked by youkai, and that many demons don't just get together and fight, I say someone ordered them, but who?" The two thought about who would have that kind of power over the lesser youkai, but they had no clue and decided to think about it later, since that it had been a long day for them all.   
  
"Goodnight Kirashu," Kokiyu said with a tired smile. 'She looks so much older, so much more mature, it is quite amazing how much she has grown up. She really fought bravely today, Sarama would be very proud if she had watched her.'   
  
"Goodnight Kokiyu", Kirashu said softly to the now sleeping form of the young woman, propping himself against the wall as his eyes drooped and he finally fell asleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Corral:br  
  
No cliffhanger here, decided to take a break from them, next chapter won't have a cliffhanger either. I know this seems to be going VERY slow, but I like it slow, sorry for some of you speedier people, but I like to have a relationship be well developed, not just thrown together. Anyway, the preview for the next chapter is below, hope you enjoyed this one.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Looks kind of fun doesn't?" Siasku asked as she looked at the half-demon, smiling as she noticed the look on his face. "Hey, half-demon's don't dance, got it?" Kirashu said roughly, growling slightly at what she was getting at. "I don't know how to dance myself, but I've always wanted to..." Siasku said dreamily, her blue eyes watching the other dancers enviously. 'Damn you woman.' Kirashu thought to himself, he really didn't want to dance, he didn't know how to, and he knew that he would look like a complete idiot if he did. Suddenly, Kirashu caught her blue eyes as she seemed to be looking at him expactantly. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" 


	24. Chapter 24: Festival and the Dance

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Festival and the Dance #24, enjoy!   
  
=========================  
  
Kokiyu, Siasku, and Sarama were at the festival held in their honor for saving the village. They all felt embarrassed at the extra attention, the village was even more beautiful in just one day. Many villagers came up to them and expressed their thanks, Sosana walked over to Kirashu as he smiled gratefully and bowed his head.   
  
"Kirashu, thank you and your friends for saving our village, I don't know why all those demons would attack us, but thanks again."  
  
"Feh, it was nothing, really Sosana." Kirashu said gruffly, turning his head away.   
  
"No, it was not just nothing. Well, a stubborn half-demon, will be a stubborn half-demon. Anyway, follow me, we are holding a dance." Kirashu's golden eyes widened in surprise as he stuttered out, "A... what?! A dance?!"   
  
Kokiyu and Siasku just smiled at each other, following after Sosana as the half-demon reluctantly stayed behind until he finally gave in and followed after them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three watched everyone dance, while Kirashu and Siasku felt a knot in their stomachs, Kokiyu only smiled and watched with interest.   
  
"Dear Kokiyu, would you give me the privilege of dancing with me?" Sosana asked as he turned to the young woman, smiling brightly. "Um, no, well, I don't think I should..." Kokiyu stuttered, but Kirashu immediately interrupted her.   
  
"Go Kokiyu, have a fun time too, but before you do, I want to have a talk with good ol' Sosana here." Sosana gulped but walked a little bit away from the two woman as he said in a deadly tone, "Try any funny business with her, and I swear, you'll never have a hand to grope another woman again."   
  
The pervert looked at the half-demon's serious face and nodded as he said, "I won't, I will keep my wandering hands at bay." Kirashu then watched as he took Kokiyu's hand and the young woman gave him a questioning look and he just gave her a quick smile and nod, she then walked off to where everyone else was dancing, and Siasku and Kirashu stood together.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Looks kind of fun doesn't?" Siasku asked as she looked at the half-demon, smiling as she noticed the look on his face.   
  
"Hey, half-demon's don't dance, got it?" Kirashu said roughly, growling slightly at what she was getting at.   
  
"I don't know how to dance myself, but I've always wanted to..." Siasku said dreamily, her blue eyes watching the other dancers enviously.  
  
'Damn you woman.' Kirashu thought to himself, he really didn't want to dance, he didn't know how to, and he knew that he would look like a complete idiot if he did. Suddenly, Kirashu caught her blue eyes as she seemed to be looking at him expectantly. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" The half-demon began to step back fearfully, and Siasku nearly laughed out loud at this.   
  
'He can be attacked by all sorts of demons, but the mere thought of a dance made him back away fearfully.' Siasku mused to herself as she stepped forward as Kirashu stepped backwards. "Don't tell me your afraid of a dance, Kirashu?"   
  
The half-demon stopped walking backwards at this and replied gruffly, "I'm not afraid of anything." Siasku's eyes flashed mischievously as she replied, "Well, then ... prove it. Why don't you dance with me to prove you aren't afraid of dancing?"   
  
'Damn! She made me walk right into that, well... I guess there's no backing away, I'll have to dance with the stupid girl.'   
  
"Fine, will you dance with me you stupid girl?" Kirashu asked with a bit of bitterness is his voice as he looked at the young girl.   
  
"Yes!" She answered happily, dragging the half-demon to where the others were dancing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Oh, wait did I get myself into? I don't know how to dance, and neither does Kirashu!' Siasku thought to herself as she stood shyly looking at the half-demon. Kirashu also looked out of place, listening as the last of the song was being played and the couples bowed to each other after they were done and clapped.   
  
'Okay, so how the hell am I going to do this?! Well, I guess I could put my hands around her waist and she can put her arms around my neck.' Kirashu hesitantly placed his hands lightly around Siasku's little waist and fought the fierce blush which was ever so slowly was showing. The young girl then placed her hands on Kirashu's broad shoulders as she also fought her own blush. They slowly shifted their feet, moving slowly to the music and then gaining momentum as they relaxed somewhat.   
  
'This actionably is pretty nice, I still can't believe I made him ask me. What possessed me to do that?' Siasku thought to herself as she looked at Kirashu's face which was turned looking away and she noticed the deep blush on his face.   
  
'I bet she doesn't think I'm a good dancer! Am I? Well, I'm not going to have a dumb girl think I'm dead weight when it comes to this idiotic dancing.' Kirashu began to move faster, moving fluidly as he began to move with more courage and confidence.   
  
'I'll show her I can do a stupid dance!' The half-demon thought fiercely as he suddenly dipped the young girl. Siasku nearly screamed in surprise, looking up at the now smirking half-demon, as she narrowed her eyes at him and said angrily, "Why you little... If you drop me!"  
  
But, he immediately brought her up again, the same smirk on his face as he said, "What, you dumb girl? Don't tell me your afraid of dancing?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The half-demon had finally found out his trick for getting back at her for cornering him into a stupid dance. He began to twirl Siasku, quite surprised that she twirled with something which looked like grace, and then gave him her own little smirk.   
  
'A challenge, huh?' Kirashu thought to himself as he dipped the girl again, watching in disappoint as this time she seemed to enjoy it. Almost too soon the music ended, and the half-demon brought Siasku out of the dip, and he avoided her smile, forgetting that he still had his hands around her small waist. Kirashu listened as the music slowed down, and the young girl looked at him expectantly with her blush deepening.   
  
"Oh no, I'm not doing a damn slow dance!"   
  
"I didn't ask you to! Ugh, really, Kirashu." Siasku said in an annoyed tone.   
  
'She doesn't think I can do it, I'll just show her again.' Kirashu moved slowly to the music, closing the distance between them until they were very close, and he could feel her breath dancing on his neck.   
  
'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...' The half-demon thought to himself as he felt himself tense up at the closeness, and he could feel Siasku tense up also.   
  
'Relax Siasku... Normal breathing, just, place your head on his shoulder, it's really not that hard.'  
  
The young girl finally relaxed enough to place her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes as the slow motion relaxed her even more. Kirashu finally relaxed himself as he placed his head lightly on her shoulder, and buried his head in her long, raven hair, taking in her sweet and calming scent.   
  
'She smells sorta nice... And even her heartbeat is kinda soothing.' The two didn't even notice the song was done until Sosana interrupted them with a loud, "AHEM."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirashu jumped backwards as if he had been shocked, and growled slightly as he tried his best to make the deep blush disappear. "Sosana, what do you want?!"   
  
Siasku looked even more embarrassed than the half-demon as she bent her head so that her bangs would cover her face and hopefully cover her blush.   
  
"I thought that I would notify you that I am finished dancing with Kokiyu." Sosana said as he looked at the two with a perverted smile, but he erased his perverted smile as he clasped Kokiyu's hand in his own as he said, "Thank you dearly Lady Kokiyu for giving me the honor of dancing with such a beautiful woman as yourself."  
  
Kokiyu was the one to blush deeply at this as she smiled at Sosana, "Well, thank you for dancing with me too, Sosana."   
  
'Though, I'm sure Onisou would have been a really great dancer, I wish I could have danced with him. I'm supposed to be forgetting about him, but it's so hard.' Kokiyu thought to herself as she looked down sadly and watched Sosana look at her with concern.  
  
"Did I say something to upset you, Lady Kokiyu?" Sosana asked as he gave her hand a light squeeze. "No, nothing, I'm fine Sosana, thank you again." He nodded his head at this and smiled at her as he walked to another villager, leaving the three alone again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, that was nice! You two seemed to be having fun..." Kokiyu said, eyeing them mischievously.  
  
"She cornered me into the dumb dance! I didn't want to do it!" Kirashu exclaimed, giving the young girl his best glare, but failing miserably at it. Kokiyu merely laughed at the half-demon, and Siasku let out a small laugh herself as the two woman walked ahead and left Kirashu behind.   
  
"Hey, what's so funny you dumb girls?" "Nothing Kirashu..." Kokiyu said, suppressing a small giggle that the half-demon had actionably danced, and slow danced too.  
  
'I never thought that I would live long enough to see him dance, and slow dance! That was completely priceless.' The young woman thought to herself with another small chuckle as they prepared to leave the village.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No cliffhanger here either. I thought up this idea and I thought it would be nice to make it a chapter. And ya got fluff, not extra fluffy but I say fluff enough, lol. Next chapter is Sarama meets Nasaou. 


	25. Chapter 25: Sarama meets Nasaou

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Sarama meets Nasaou #25, enjoy!   
  
==========================  
  
Several weeks had passed by since the festival and the group had still not come across the evil demon, Nasaou. It seemed like he had disappeared from the earth, but Kirashu knew better, he knew that the demon had watched them at least once and he had a strange feeling he was keeping a watch on them now.   
  
'He's either very clever, or very cowardly, I'd say the second one,' Kirashu thought as he watched Kokiyu and Siasku sleep. It was still early in the morning, and the sky was just coming above the horizon, painting the sky in beautiful red, gold, and pink colors contrasted against the blue sky. Kirashu watched the sky for a while and then bowed his head and leaned against the tree he was propped up against. He could feel the morning due underneath is feet, and beginnings such as these just made him feel, well, content.   
  
'Except I can't feel content until I've gotten rid of Nasaou, but I can't do such a thing until I find him. I wonder, where is that damn demon now?' The half-demon's thoughts were interrupted as he heard his companions stirred and he looked at their once still forms.   
  
"Kirashu, where are we going now?" Siasku asked as she yawned and groggily opened her eyes.   
  
"We are going ahead, where else would we go?" Kirashu asked, watching as Kokiyu just awoke herself.   
  
"I think we should stay here and rest, I would go into a small village but you know how trouble just follows us," Kokiyu suggested, looking hopefully at Kirashu.  
  
"Yeah, okay, we've been traveling a lot, so I guess we can stay here for a day."   
  
"Thanks Kirashu," Kokiyu said with a bright smile as she took Siasku with her to a nearby lake. She asked the half-demon if he would come to, but he declined and Kirashu was left alone with his thoughts as he made sure not to the loose their scents, and he could swear he heard music being played far-off in the distance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarama stood in the middle of a clearing, playing beautiful, but sad music as the souls of deceased women danced around her. Giving the scene to any onlooker a very eerie and haunting look to it. The demon slayer kept her eyes closed as she played the silver flute in her hands. The woman had just found the instrument within her clothes and felt a need to play it after she had examined it. The flute was silver, and had small engravings of a dragon with emerald eyes across the side of it. She didn't know how she knew the sad, yet beautiful music which came from it once she pressed her lips against it, only that it seemed to beckon the deceased souls to where she stood. The blue spheres of light seemed to dance with the music, and stopped when she stopped to open her eyes and look at how many had came to her. There were about twenty innocent souls in front of her, and the demon slayer would feel surprised that the music had brought them there if she hadn't of known that the sad music would bring them to her. She didn't know how she knew it would, or how she had eventually found the instrument within her clothes, just that they were now here, in front and around her.   
  
Sarama looked at the souls, knowing that all which she had to was hold one within her hands and take it within her body to use it as fuel to keep her temporary body moving fluidly. But, to do such an act would be truly evil, refusing to let the innocent soul to descend upon the heavens where they deserved to rest peacefully. Sarama knew that she would forever be tainted if she did such an evil act, though her body which she had was still rather hard to sustain she refused to do such a thing, though the idea did pass her mind, she would help the deceased women by playing the last of her song.   
  
"Do not worry, I would not use you for such a barbaric purpose, I shall deal with sustaining this body another way," Sarama told the souls as she began playing her instrument again and could feel their dancing movements to the tragic music.   
  
The demon slayer played the last note of the song, hearing as it rang threw the eerily quiet forest and then there was silence. The demon slayer opened her eyes to see that the souls which had come to the music were gone, and she knew that they had gone to where they belonged now. The demon slayer closed her eyes again and bowed her head in respect, putting away the musical instrument within her sleeve as she asked in a cold tone, "Whoever is watching me, come out and face me. I know that you are a demon."   
  
The demon came out of where he had been watching the demon slayer, he had a black cloak on which covered his facial features and he kept his eyes to the ground so that Sarama couldn't see them, his aura felt familiar to her but she wasn't sure who she could place it with, only that it was evil and dark.   
  
"It is hard to resist you, fine maiden." The demon said in an emotionless voice while his eyes still remained on the ground.   
  
"And you are hard to ignore. What do you want from me? I do not feel like slaying anything today but don't try to push your luck." The demon finally raised his eyes above the ground and looked into Sarama's eyes.   
  
She noted to herself that his eyes were a sick green, though she didn't know that the demon standing in front of her was Nasaou. The evil demon had used a special spell to change his eye color, while he used the cloak to cover his facial features from the woman.   
  
"It is rather surprising to hear that the infamous demon slayer, Sarama, was walking on the earth again. I thought it to be just rumors."   
  
"They were not rumors, as you can see I am alive, now what do you want?" Sarama asked impatiently. She didn't like the demon's presence, and she didn't have the strength in her to fight him.   
  
"I want you, my dear Sarama. I can feel that your soul is still pure, which means that you are not hating the half-demon, Kirashu, wholly enough," Nasaou said in a chilling tone.   
  
Sarama felt herself become uneasy at what he said, but she couldn't fight him so the demon slayer just responded, "My soul is of no concern of you, or anyone in that matter. And my hatred for Kirashu is also my concern, not yours. Leave me be, before I pin you to the trees behind you. I do not wish for companionship," Sarama said in a cold tone.   
  
Nasaou took a step forward towards where Sarama stood, and the demon slayer felt very anxious at this but stood her ground.   
  
'I should have kept my sword, but I might hurt my reincarnation or someone else, so I will have to face this demon with my arrows if he tries anything.' Sarama said as the demon now only had to take one more step and he would be in front of her.  
  
Sarama could feel her uneasiness growing as she finally said, "Take one more step demon and consider yourself dead. I told you to leave me be."   
  
Nasaou took the extra step and stood inches away from the demon slayer, and watched as she glared at him and brought her arrow out, using it as a weapon as she pointed it towards the demon's heart as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I warned you," Sarama said in a deadly tone, bringing the arrow backwards and then sending it forwards towards the demon's heart. But, the impact of the arrow coming into contact with the evil demon and piercing threw his heart, killing him once again never happened. Nasaou caught the woman's wrist, and smiled as he brought her hand backwards and grabbed her other arm and brought it backwards as well.   
  
"This body is so much more fragile then your human one, maybe I should play with that little reincarnation which I have seen with that half-breed."   
  
"If I know you from my past, how is it that I do not remember you?" Sarama asked, feeling a strange fear and hate grip her nonexistent heart.   
  
"You will find out soon enough," the demon purred, bringing himself even closer to her, letting his breath dance on her neck.  
  
"No! I told you to leave me alone!" Sarama exclaimed as she pushed the demon backwards and saw that he she had also burned him with her energy. Nasaou grabbed her again, bringing her body close to his as he brought her mere inches away from him again.   
  
"You still have fight in you, but I rather see that hatred burn in you than break your spirit right now. This will hurt you more than it will hurt me." The demon said as he dug his claw into her skin, a blue light shined threw the wound, and he watched in delight as this blue light slowly became darker, Sarama screamed out in pain during this, trying to counter whatever he had done to her, but she couldn't. The blue light finally turned black and she fell unconscious to the ground. 'You will not touch me Nasaou...' Sarama thought to herself, surprised that she knew the demon's name but just as she had her mind was wiped of all thoughts and she saw only blackness. Nasaou tried to take the woman, but her last thought had stopped him from laying a hand on her as he tried such a thing and pulled back quickly as he felt a shock from merely touching her skin for a split second.   
  
"I have done what I needed to do, pleasant dreams, Sarama," the demon said as his eyes turned red.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unknowing of what had happened to Sarama, Kokiyu and Siasku were relaxing as they dangled their feet in the cool water. Siasku closed her eyes and leaned backwards, happily sighing as she felt fully relaxed.   
  
"Siasku, what do you think of Kirashu?" Kokiyu asked, looking over at the girl.   
  
"What do you mean, what do I think of him? I mean, he can be rude, gruff, annoying, strange, and just plain confusing. And other times..."   
  
Kokiyu finished the last of the girl's statement, smiling sadly as she said, "And those other times, it seems like you can't live without him?"   
  
The young girl looked taken aback, and immediately blushed as she stammered out, "No! Of course not!"   
  
Kokiyu merely smiled at Siasku, knowing that she have to give the girl a little more of a push to get her to tell her what she really thought of the half-demon. "I know the feeling though. A part of my heart still feels empty from Onisou leaving. At first I denied it was because of him, but now I do realize it was him. I've noticed how you and Kirashu have gotten closer, I thought that stubborn half-demon would never warm up to you. And I truly believes he cares deeply for you."  
  
"He'll always love Sarama, they were each others first love. I don't want to take him away from the demon slayer, even though she has attacked me, I know that there is something within her which is still the kind, and brave woman who is a legend now. They both love each other so much, I can just see it in their eyes when they meet. Anyway, Kirashu only protects me because I look so much alike her," Siasku said sadly, casting her eyes downwards as she watched the water flow calmly.  
  
Kokiyu lightly placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder, and watched as she looked up from the water to look into her eyes. "Don't think that Siasku. If he only protected you because you looked like Sarama I swear that he would have never of woken up from his demon blood. Or risked his life so many times, and you should have seen when Yokiysu took you away, he was absolutely LIVID. I'm sure you can pick out at least a couple of times where you can say that he protected you, just because of you. You are a kind, sweet, nice, innocent, and great girl, Siasku. Never forget that." Kokiyu said as she smiled brightly at her, meaning every word.   
  
Siasku brought the older woman into a tight hug, smiling happily as she exclaimed, "You don't know what that means to me Kokiyu! You've really been nice to me, and I appreciate that so much. Thank you!"   
  
'Now that I think about it, it is true. Kirashu saved me when Sarama shot that arrow at me, when she was looking at me strange, every time. Maybe he really does care about me.' Siasku thought to herself. The young girl jumped when she heard the voice of the half-demon behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, what are you stupid girls doing?" Kirashu asked, watching as Siasku nearly jumped out of her skin and Kokiyu gave him a glare.  
  
"And woman," the half-demon added, looking at Kokiyu as he said this.   
  
"Some people never change. Or in your case Kirashu, half-demons. I guess I can't scold you about manners forever though," Kokiyu said in a teasing voice.  
  
"You know I never listen, so why keep on trying?" Kirashu asked, though a mischievous glimmer showed in his golden eyes. 'I wonder what they would do to me if I pushed them into the lake for good fun? Probably shouldn't, they'd kill me for it. Still, I am tempted...' Kirashu thought to himself.  
  
"Don't even THINK about it Kirashu," Siasku said as she gave the half-demon her own glare.  
  
"Feh, I wasn't thinking about anything. If you stupid girl, and woman, are done then head back to camp," Kirashu said in a gruff tone.   
  
"Kirashu, come sit with us, it does feel really great," Siasku said as she patted the ground next to her.  
  
He was about to say, 'No way,' but the look on Siasku's face stopped him and the half-demon sat next to the young girl, dangling his feet in the cool water as he felt himself relax for the first time in weeks.   
  
The three sat there together in a comforting silence, enjoying each others company and the beautiful day. They knew that tomorrow they would probably we traveling again. But, for today, the day of relaxation was fully being enjoyed by the trio.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another sort of non-action, everything is okay, until... Kind of chapter. Yes, and Sarama meets Nasaou, nut how come she doesn't know who he is? Why did he change his appearance? What did he do to Sarama, and what does this spell out for the group? 


	26. Chapter 26: Don't follow me!

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Don't follow me! #26, enjoy!   
  
=========================  
  
Kirashu was the first to awake the next morning and the half-demon felt well-rested for the first time in a very long time. The day of relaxation was definitely much-needed and Kirashu was glad that he taken advantage of taking the short break. He immediately stood up as he sniffed the air for any scents of nearby demons or anything which could endanger the women who he was watching over. A familiar scent came to his nose as his eyes widened in disbelief and held a faraway look within their golden depths.  
  
'It's Sarama's scent... But it smells like her scent is mingled with another's, but it must have been just a demon which she slayed...' The half-demon thought to himself as he looked at the forest and watched as the demon slayer emerged from the forest.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarama walked into the clearing where Kirashu was waiting, her grace to her step was gone, and she walked as if she was fighting every step she took. Nasaou's orders still repeated her head over and over again,   
  
'Find the half-demon, and kill him. Then come back to me, your purity will be gone by this and I will be able to use you however I want to.'   
  
The demon slayer fought her every step which she could, silently pleading the half-demon as she thought, 'Please, run away. Run away from me.'   
  
Though she knew he never would run away from her, and if she said the words out loud he would be by her this very second. Her breath came in shortened gasps, and her brow was covered in sweat, it took everything within her to keep on fighting the spell, but she was loosing terribly and felt herself walk one step closer to the half-demon as she kept her eyes down, not daring herself to look into his golden eyes. Kirashu stood rooted to the spot, shocked and surprised that the cool and confident demon slayer was now gasping for every breath, her brow was covered in sweat and she fought to step forward.   
  
'Something happened to her. Did she recently battle? No, she can kill a demon easily, several if there are that many. What happen to you, Sarama?'  
  
The half-demon thought to himself as he looked with concern at her slowly moving body as she finally stood in front of him and raised her eyes to meet his.   
  
"Sarama, what's wrong?"   
  
Kirashu asked with such care, such softness to his voice, he could see her cold eyes soften to the question which he was asking her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirashu brought his hands around the woman's back, trying to comfort her as best as he could from whatever had happened to her. The demon slayer would be crying, if she could. The command which Nasaou given her still repeated in her head, and she felt more and more pain as she refused to do it. Sarama finally complied to the command, feeling her heart break as she did so, knowing what he wanted her to do but she was still weakly fighting it. The demon slayer leaned forward and kissed Kirashu, stunning the half-demon as he felt her lips against his. But, this kiss was empty, and had no emotions behind it, just a mere press with the lips of another and without any fire.   
  
'Nasaou commanded me to kiss him, too bad that I have no fire or emotions to me kiss. Please forgive me Kirashu, I can't fight it anymore.'   
  
Sarama brought her hand to where the half-demon hid his father's dagger, shamefully hanging her head as she felt her hand grip his dagger. Kirashu made no move as she did this, he stood in stunned silence, noticing the shame written all over her face. Before he could ask again what was wrong the demon slayer brought his dagger out and raised it above his heart. Her blue eyes held terrible sadness but she brought the dagger across, hearing the command to kill the half-demon louder then ever.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarama stopped herself at the last second, the hand which had the dagger in her grasp shook with her stopping herself from driving it forward. The demon slayer looked up at Kirashu as he lightly held the hand which was shaking, quieting it.   
  
"I...can't...control...myself," Sarama stammered, looking desperately into Kirashu's eyes.   
  
After she said this Sarama fell limp in his arms, the pure exhaustion from fighting the spell had finally got to her and she couldn't fight it any more. Kirashu held her tightly as he closed his eyes, feeling himself shocked and confused about what had just happened.   
  
'Sarama, what happened to you? Who did this to you?'   
  
The half-demon thought to himself, but he was shaken from his thoughts as he smelled the salty scent of tears, and looked to see Siasku crying into Kokiyu's shirt.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siasku had watched the whole scene, she never knew that watching one kiss between the demon slayer and Kirashu could be so terribly painful, but it was. She felt like her heart had been torn from her body, worse than any battle wound which she could ever get. Siasku wanted to run away from the scene, ran away and never turn back. But, her body wouldn't comply, she was too shocked and heartbroken to move. So, she did the only thing which she could at that moment; she cried, she let the salty tears fall freely from her eyes, and gripped her heart. She had never experienced heartbreak before, and the feeling was terrible, she never knew that such a feeling could happen from something which wasn't even physical, but emotional.   
  
Kokiyu looked at the stricken girl, she never knew that watching the young girl in pain would hurt her so much. She quickly brought the girl into a comforting hug, shushing her like a mother would to a child. The young woman soothingly stroked her hair to calm her down, not knowing what to say to make the girl feel any better. Siasku let out her choked sobs, and Kokiyu was surprised that she heard her little voice.   
  
"He never cared Siasku, like I told you before. I was just being hopeful, but... I knew he'd never stop loving Sarama. Why would he ever care about a weakling like me?"   
  
"Siasku don't say that. You aren't just a weakling, you are a strong and sweet girl."   
  
Kokiyu said this softly, holding the young girl tightly, she hated to see her cry. And the thing which pained her most was that she couldn't do anything to make her feel better except comfort her. Siasku continued to cry, though her tears didn't ease the pain in her heart, the terrible pain which reminded her that her presumptions were right, Kirashu would never care for her. 'I'm so stupid! I just thought... I thought he might at least like me for who I am, not who I looked like. How could I ever be so stupid...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirashu looked at the crying from of Siasku, and he looked down sadly as he realized that she was crying because of him. 'I never wanted to hurt you, Siasku.' The half-demon thought as he carefully placed the unconscious demon slayer on the ground. Kirashu gently pushed the hair from the woman's face and then walked over to the sobbing Siasku.   
  
The young girl felt another hand on her shoulder and knew that it was Kirashu. She didn't know what to do, if she should look up into his golden eyes, or try to move her legs and run away from the half-demon. But, Siasku finally looked up at Kirashu when she heard the half-demon softly say her name. And at that moment, she wished that she had ran away instead of gazing into Kirashu's golden eyes. She never believed that she could see so many emotions within his eyes, but she did.  
  
Siasku's breath caught when she saw the half-demon's beautiful golden eyes and for the first time she saw Kirashu's true emotions, just by staring into his golden orbs.  
  
Siasku saw loneliness, sadness, uncertainty, longing, want, anger, despair. And she realized for the first time he was standing there and not covering up his emotions, she saw his real emotions, she saw the REAL Kirashu. The gruff half-demon who had protected her and taken care of her, who was now standing in front of her in his most vulnerable state. And at that moment she knew how she really felt for the half-demon; she loved him.   
  
'I can't stay anymore.'   
  
The young girl finally found the strength in her to stand up, and tore her gaze away from Kirashu, not knowing where she would go, only that she was going to run until she couldn't run anymore. 'Good-bye Kirashu, please be happy with Sarama. I know you both really care about each other and love each other.' With that thought the young girl ran away, not knowing where her legs would take her but only wanting to run.  
  
"Don't follow me Kirashu!" The young girl called out to the half-demon, not daring to look back into his golden eyes again because she knew that she wouldn't be able to leave him if she did.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Siasku! Stop!"   
  
Kokiyu called out to the young girl, as she began to run after her but felt a hand on her shoulder which stopped her and turned to see Kirashu looking sadly at her.  
  
"I think she wants to be alone, Kokiyu. It's all my fault, I should have never of let her get so close to me. And I need you Kokiyu, I don't know who did this to Sarama, but I think it might be Nasaou."   
  
"If it was Nasaou then Siasku needs to be protected too! What if she gets hurt by that monster?!" Kokiyu exclaimed as she looked to be in near tears.   
  
"She's a strong girl, I doubt that damn demon could get near her," Kirashu said with a ghost of a smile.   
  
Kokiyu looked shocked at his comment, but looked away from the running form to Siasku, and she felt her shoulders slump in defeat.   
  
"We look for her after Sarama wakes up," Kokiyu said as she tried to keep her voice from cracking with the sadness she felt.   
  
"Don't worry Kokiyu, we'll find her. I know that look which she gave me when she stood up, she didn't want us to follow her. She wanted to be alone."   
  
Kirashu walked over to the still form of the demon slayer and kneeled beside her, ripping off a piece of his kimono as he dabbed her brow and then looked where Siasku had ran.   
  
'I'm sorry I hurt you Siasku, I hope that you can forgive me. I never meant to hurt you,' Kirashu thought as he found himself silently begging to see her cheerful face, and her beautiful smile again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, yes, the newest chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	27. Chapter 27: A new foe, Nasanna, the demo...

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name: A new foe, Nasanna, the demoness #27, enjoy!   
  
=========================  
  
Siasku now laid in a somewhat open meadow, her usually bright eyes were drained of any emotion and she had cried herself till there were no tears left in her.   
  
'Why I'm I so sad? I never knew heartbreak felt like this', Siasku thought as she rolled on her side, her eyes blankly staring at nothing as she still remembered Kirashu's golden eyes.   
  
'I could see his soul when I looked into his eyes, that loneliness, sadness, grief, all of it, I saw every emotion he was trying to cover up.'  
  
At that moment the girl knew that she loved the half-demon, loved him for his gruff side, and the hidden emotions which he never showed her up until that moment. And somehow, she knew that he had purposely shown his emotions to her, to maybe help her understand what he felt; though he probably didn't know he was doing it.  
  
'He's so confusing! But I can't really love him, can I? He's never shown any interest in me, we never even came close to kissing. But still ... he's the first guy, well, half-demon, who's ever protected me, and he has. But I know Kirashu will be happy with Sarama, though the demon slayer has attacked me, and Kirashu; I just can see the same loneliness and sadness that Kirashu has. She never wanted to hate him, but something happened. I just wish that Kirashu had told me what.'  
  
Siasku felt so confused, she just wanted to fall asleep, since it was nighttime, but she couldn't. Again, and again Kirashu and Sarama's kiss played in her head, she willed it to stop, but it just wouldn't.   
  
'I hope that no one comes after me. I'll deeply miss Kokiyu, and of course Kirashu, but I should just go home. This isn't my mission anyway.'  
  
The young girl felt her heart ache at this thought, but she just ignored it. By tomorrow she would try to muster up the strength within her to travel back to her village alone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirashu looked down at the still unconscious form of Sarama, smiling sadly as he planted a soft kiss on her head and walked over to where Kokiyu was sitting.   
  
"I remember ... when she fought against those hundreds of demons which tried to destroy your village Kokiyu, and she stopped them all with one slash of her sword. And she nearly killed herself, the stupid woman."  
  
The half-demon spoke in a sad tone, looking down at the ground as he felt his eyes fill with unshed tears. Kokiyu looked at Kirashu and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I remember also, Sarama did so much to not only save me, but save so many other lives. It is so strange for her to be alive again, and be so different from her carefree self, but still care about us."   
  
"It would be a lot easier if she didn't, wouldn't it? Not to me though, even if she hated me till she could hate no more, I would still love her. And I know it would be the same for her if Nasaou had killed me instead of her."  
  
The young woman smiled sadly at the half-demon. She didn't have to hear his words to know that it was true, she knew that the two would always love each other. Even when Sarama had promised her that she felt only hate for Kirashu, she knew that deep down, the love which she felt for the half-demon still burned within her.   
  
Kokiyu watched as Kirashu's golden eyes went from looking at the ground to looking far away, she could see the want in his eyes, the want for someone to come back.  
  
"You miss her, don't you? Siasku, that is."  
  
Kirashu gave a faint smile, all of his barriers which he had put up to keep anyone from coming into his heart after Sarama's death seemed to be falling down, and he decided not to respond with his usual gruffness and give the young woman the truth.   
  
"Yes, I do. To think, I convinced myself that I only protected her because she looked like Sarama, but they are completely different. I don't want to leave Siasku alone but I also don't want to leave Sarama alone. I want to know who did this to her, and I also promised to protect Sarama also."  
  
Kokiyu watched as the half-demon gave a sigh and knew that he felt much more than this, but decided that they both needed rest and stood up to walk away.  
  
"Here, I don't want you sleeping on this hard ground, you need a sound sleep for tomorrow." Kirashu said as he held out his outer shirt to the young girl, giving her the same faint smile.  
  
"You know, did anyone ever tell you that you really are a softy?" Kokiyu asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"No, and I hope that no one calls me a damn softy." Kirashu said in a gruff tone, though there was a faint glimmer in his eye which seemed to tell otherwise.  
  
"Well, goodnight Kirashu."  
  
Kokiyu said with a yawn as she laid not too far away from the demon slayer. He watched as she gripped the necklace which Sarama had given her, and her body somewhat relaxed at the touch of the small jewel. Kirashu smiled at this and walked over to Sarama's still form, he slowly knelt down and placed his head on the woman's shoulder.   
  
"Wake up soon, Sarama."  
  
The half-demon said barely above a whisper, as he took in her soothing scent and finally drifted off to sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning came quickly, and Sarama was the first to wake up. The demon slayer slowly opened her eyes and turned her head as she felt something warm lying next to her.  
  
'It's Kirashu. Has he been with me all night?'  
  
The demon slayer thought as she brought a hand to Kirashu's face, smiling sadly as she did. Suddenly, she felt something stop her, and a terrible pain course threw her body. The worst of the pain was where Nasaou had dug into her skin, leaving a scar on her right arm which was now strangely glowing darkly.   
  
"What happened? Why did I get this scar?" Sarama asked softly as she looked down at it. She tried to remember whatever had happened but whenever she did she felt a terrible pain in her head and the scar. Kirashu woke up at that moment and his golden eyes stared into her blue eyes.   
  
'She's so beautiful, so very beautiful. But her eyes, they hold so much sadness and loneliness in them. I wish I could do something, anything, to see happiness in them again.' Kirashu thought as he stared at her and felt himself leaning closer to the demon slayer, he was mere inches away from her face when he heard a voice interrupt him.  
  
"Sarama! You're awake again!"  
  
Kokiyu exclaimed as she kneeled down beside the demon slayer and wrapped her arms around her.  
  
"Yes, Kokiyu, and I'm fine too. Where did my reincarnation go...?"   
  
Kirashu and Kokiyu looked at each other for a second, and the demon slayer suddenly knew that the girl was gone.  
  
"Sarama, Siasku left. She saw you and Kirashu and she immediately left, we have to go find her. But, how did you know she was here?"  
  
"I can feel the girl's presence whenever she is close, just like I can feel you and Kirashu's presence whenever either one of you are nearby. But, I can feel when the girl is around only because she has my soul."  
  
Kokiyu watched as the demon slayer slowly stood up and winced in pain. She began to walk away but Kirashu was immediately in front of her, staring at her with concern in his golden eyes.  
  
"You're hurt Sarama. Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to find my reincarnation, the girl must be in a lot of pain, and it is my fault. I wish to talk to her alone."  
  
Kirashu nodded at this and watched as the demon slayer walked past him and into the forest. He knew that the woman had tried to hurt Siasku before but he trusted her more than anyone else and knew that she wouldn't lie.   
  
'Maybe she would lie, but I think she's right in talking to Siasku alone. I don't think anything which me or Kokiyu would say would make a difference.'  
  
Kokiyu stood with Kirashu and watched the demon slayer walk away, hoping that whatever Sarama would say to Siasku might make the girl feel better and come back again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siasku hadn't gotten any sleep that night and she didn't even seem to notice it was morning. She had never felt so sad in her whole life, it was terrible, and she couldn't find a way to feel any better.  
  
'They love each other very much, maybe Sarama can come back to life and they can happily together. And I can just ... just...'  
  
The young girl didn't want to finish her thought. She was going to go back to her boring with in the village. She had no one who protected her like the way Kirashu did, no family or relatives to watch over her, since her mother and father had died when she was very young she couldn't remember them. The villagers watched over her and were always kind to her, but they didn't protect her like Kirashu, and though there were several young men her age which seemed interested in her they didn't make her feel the way Kirashu made her feel.   
  
'They didn't make me feel loved, or watched over. They didn't make my heart flutter or my breath catch when they smiled or said something nice. Only Kirashu has done that, that gruff half-demon.'  
  
Siasku smiled faintly at this thought, but felt her smile disappear as she felt new, unshed tears forming in her blue eyes. She tried to hold them back, but she soon gave up as she felt them roll one-by-one down the side of her cheeks.  
  
"Siasku?"  
  
The young girl finally sat up and looked to see who had called her name. The voice was soft with emotion, but seemed to be cold and filled with hatred at the same time. The young girl watched as Sarama walked into the clearing where she was sitting and the demon slayer kneeled next to her.  
  
"Why did you run away?"  
  
The demon slayer asked as her eyes remained cold and emotionless, she could feel the scar burning hatred threw her, but she ignored it as she waited for the young girl's answer.   
  
"I saw you kiss him, and this battle isn't mine to be a part in. I'm only your reincarnation, I was never harmed by this Nasaou demon so I have no reason to travel with Kirashu and Kokiyu," Siasku said sadly as she looked at the ground.  
  
"You do have a reason. Kirashu and Kokiyu care for you, I can see it in their eyes. They would not want you to leave them," Sarama said as she watched the young girl look up at her and give her a faint smile.  
  
"You really think so? I thought they only cared because I look like you."  
  
"Yes, I do think so. You are not me, and they know that. I think you should return to them again, they look very worried for you. I shall continue wandering, and try to find Nasaou."  
  
With this said the demon slayer stood up again to leave but stopped as she felt a familiar evil aura and a cold voice speak.  
  
"My, my, how touching."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirashu walked by himself after Sarama had left. He hated to leave Kokiyu alone too but he told himself that the young woman could take care of herself just fine.   
  
'I thought that I was confused when Sarama and I fell in love. That's nothing compared to having the same women that look the same but are completely different.'  
  
The half-demon didn't even since the presence or scent of a demon until he finally ran into it. He immediately knew that trees weren't soft and broke out of his daze in time to jump backwards and see who he had ran into.   
  
The 'it' was a beautiful demoness. Her black hair nearly fell to the ground, and was pulled back by a ribbon. She had porcelain like skin, and deep, violet eyes. He could barely see her elf-like ears but he could sense what she was. She wore a tight-fitting kimono which slit in two in the middle, exposing her porcelain skin and midriff.  
  
"Why, hello to you too," the woman purred as she lightly dusted her clothes.  
  
"And who the hell are you?!" Kirashu asked gruffly as he fingered his sword and watched as she walked towards him.  
  
"The infamous mate of the powerful demon slayer, Sarama. I have heard many things about you."  
  
"I'm not really infamous, just well known. And you still haven't answered my question, wench."  
  
"Do you call all the pretty woman wenches or am I just special?" The woman asked, smiling as she stood inches away from him.  
  
"You're special because you're dressed like a wench. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I know that you find me beautiful, but not as beautiful as that demon slayer. No worries though, I will fix that in a second," the demoness said in a seductive voice as she brought her thumb up to Kirashu and pressed it against his forehead.  
  
At first, the half-demon felt nothing. But, suddenly, he began to feel dizzy, his head started to hurt as he saw images of Sarama and him flash before his eyes and then disappear. He growled as the pain increased and the images jumped to Siasku, and he fell to the ground as he gripped his head.  
  
"What...the..hell...did you do to me...you..damn..wench?" Kirashu stammered as he knew that he was being drained of the memories of the two women.  
  
"I have orders from Nasaou to erase your memories, Kirashu. Don't worry, it will all be over soon," the woman said as she grinned evilly at him and watched as he placed his head on the ground and began to dig his claws into his head.   
  
"Oh yes, and my name is Nasanna. Remember it, because it will be the only thing you will remember when I am threw with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh yeah, now this is the good stuff, eh? Who is this Nasanna? Are there any more demons which Kokiyu, Siasku, and Kirashu be running into? Who was that who found Siasku and Kokiyu? Was it Nasaou, or one of his minions? So, many questions, so little time! Come back soon to find out next chapter should be up soon! Oh, and I have enough reviews for the last chapter to do a review response, woo hoo! lol.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Sarah Barah:   
  
Thanks for the review! I'm still waiting for your sequel to your story, you better put it up soon cause' I'm missing reading your works!   
  
Angel-chan3:   
  
A new reviewer, woot! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, there's still much to go though, much much more. Lots of twists and turns too, and many more chapters. And, of course I'll check out your work! It's a definite guarantee that I'll review your fics if you review mine, lol. 


	28. Chapter 28: Onisou appears again

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Onisou appears again #28, enjoy!   
  
=====================  
  
Kirashu continued to dig his claws into his head in frustration as the pain increased and his memories continued to reappear and then disappear.  
  
'Don't hurt that pretty little head of yours. Just stop fighting and it will be all over.'  
  
'NO! I am not going to stop fighting, you're not going to get away with whatever you're trying to do to me.'  
  
'I believe I am,' the demoness countered as Kirashu felt even more pain course threw his body.  
  
Just then, an arrow flew towards the beautiful demoness and she barely dodged it as the arrow flew inches away from her face.  
  
"What have you done to Kirashu?" The young woman asked in an angry tone as she prepared another arrow and stood there poised to shoot again.  
  
Nasanna lost her concentration and Kokiyu broke the spell just in time as Kirashu stopped digging his nails into his head and his body relaxed.  
  
"Kokiyu, what are you doing here? I told you to stay where you were," Kirashu said barely above a whisper as he slowly brought his head upwards.  
  
"You stupid girl, this is none of your business. You interrupted me, you will pay a price for that," Nasanna said as she unsheathed her sword and Kokiyu watched as it became a black, sticky liquid and she slashed it across the air. The sword's power flew towards her and once it made contact with her she flew backwards into the nearest tree. The black liquid held her tight and immediately became dry, the young woman tried her best to escape from it but once she found she couldn't she finally ceased trying to escape from it.  
  
"There you go, now that's a nice little girl. Now, let's see why you're here protecting him. Nasaou didn't tell me about a third girl."  
  
The demoness walked over to the young woman, smiling as her fangs glistened in the sunlight. She brought her hand within the slit in the middle of her shirt and brought out a small crystal. The woman then brought her thumb to the middle of the young woman's forehead again and then pressed it on her crystal. Kokiyu suddenly felt very lightheaded and she could barely keep her eyes open as she watched the images of her when she was younger.  
  
Images of her with Sarama, the demon slayer saving her village for the first time, the images came quickly and disappeared. Finally, the rested on a half-demon and a little girl scratching his dog ears, and then the images flew to the demon Onisou and their first kiss.  
  
"Not that..." Kokiyu said weakly as her head began to hang and her eyelids began to droop.   
  
Kirashu watched the kiss shared between Onisou and Kokiyu, he watched as at first the young woman resisted, and then quickly melted into the embrace, and also saw as she pushed him away and her eyes were filled with hurt.  
  
'Onisou, how could you do that to Kokiyu?! I swear, if you ever lay another hand I will personally take it off with my sword.' The half-demon thought to himself as he growled out loud and jumped toward Nasanna who still held onto the crystal and was smiling evilly at the images.  
  
The demoness looked up from the crystal and saw Kirashu jumping at her and immediately pinned him to the tree like she had with Kokiyu, making a *tsk, tsk, tsk* sound as she walked toward him.  
  
"I forgot about you, shame on me. Shall we continue what we started without any interruptions or shall I continue with that naive girl?"  
  
"Do what you want with me, but leave Kokiyu alone you damn wench!" Kirashu said with a louder growl as he saw that the young woman was recovering from whatever the demoness had done to her.  
  
"I don't like that answer," the demoness said as she looked into the round, dark crystal and watched as the images reappeared again where they last left off.   
  
"Stop! If I stop resisting whatever you're trying to do to me will you leave Kokiyu alone?  
  
"Will you give me your word, you worthless half-breed?"   
  
"Yes, I will. Just leave her alone, and let her go", Kirashu said as he watched Nasanna walk toward Kokiyu and press her index finger on the young woman's forehead. Kokiyu instantly seemed to fall into a deep sleep and then she walked over to Kirashu again.   
  
"Now, let's get back to business. You shall not resist, is that so?" Nasanna asked as her violet eyes laid on Kirashu.  
  
"Yeah, I won't. But, first what did you do to Kokiyu?" The half-demon asked as concern filled his golden eyes as he looked at the sleeping form of Kokiyu.  
  
"I put her in a sleep, I don't want her interrupting us. I could tell she was ready to object. I am surprised you would protect such a pesky girl who you don't even love," the demoness said as her eyes scanned Kirashu. Her violet eyes seemed to look at him from head to toes with great interest, and he could almost see a sort of hunger and wanting in her eyes.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kirashu shifted uncomfortably under the stare of the demoness, he wasn't used to women looking at him like that, especially a strange demoness.  
  
"I knew a demon who looked like you. He chose a human wench such as you did, he seemed to have the same mishaps as you did, must be humans."  
  
"Mishaps? I wouldn't say any of my experiences with humans were 'mishaps'. If I could I would never give up my memories or my time with Sarama, Siasku though..." Kirashu didn't finish, he hanged his head sadly and looked at the ground. 'I would change it if I had a chance with Siasku, she should have never met me. I wish she never did, I never wished to cause her any pain or hurt, but I did.'  
  
"Well, let's continue with this, shall we?" Nasanna said as the dark crystal showed flashes of Kirashu's memories and quickly disappeared again. The demoness closed her eyes and the images appeared and reappeared quicker and their was sweat on her brow.  
  
'This is harder than I thought it would be. Even though he is trying not to resist he wants to keep his memories. I'll have to do something drastic then.'   
  
Nasanna kneeled beside Kirashu and brought his face towards hers, she slowly leaned in towards him and pressed her pink lips against his. Kirashu immediately growled at her, his eyes flashing dangerously as he immediately resisted but the next second his golden eyes became blank.  
  
'So many emotions in one kiss, I envy that demon slayer who stole his heart. Maybe I can have him when Nasaou is threw the dead demon slayer and the reincarnation.' Nasanna thought as she turned her attention back to Kirashu.   
  
"Now that's a good little half-demon. Come, we must see how Nasaou is handling your little human lover."  
  
The demoness walked forward and smiled as Kirashu walked forward with her, though his head turned to look at Kokiyu and for a second he stopped. His blank eyes looked at the young woman for several seconds and it looked like he might break from the spell Nasanna had placed on him.   
  
"Come Kirashu, if you worried about the girl she will be fine, I have no use of her," Nasanna smiled as she noticed this seemed to work and he followed her again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarama and Siasku immediately tensed at the voice which had interrupted their conversation. They didn't even notice the evil aura until he spoke, and Sarama immediately readied herself with a bow and arrow.   
  
"Who are you, why do you bother us demon?"  
  
Sarama asked as she watched the demon walked out of the shadows and saw that it was the demon which had the black cloak over himself, covering his facial features, and instead of his head hanged low he had a sick smile on his face and was walking toward them.  
  
"I do not feel I wish to reveal myself yet, my dear Sarama. I have been wanting to introduce myself to your reincarnation," Nasaou said with a chilling smile on his face.  
  
Siasku looked at the demon and her eyes narrowed as she unsteadily readied a bow and arrow, mimicking Sarama. "You are the demon who was watching Kirashu and I, aren't you?" Siasku remembered the evil aura which she felt and this definitely was the same demon.   
  
Nasaou didn't answer the young girl and stalked towards the two, and surprisingly caught Sarama's arrow as it flew towards his heart and quickly threw it to side.   
  
"Now, now, that won't work this time. I'm much stronger than I was before, but you can't remember what happened, can you?"   
  
Sarama's eyes narrowed like Siasku's, and they looked like a mirror image of each other. 'I can't believe he stopped my arrow, who is this demon? And why does he seem so familiar, so evil.'  
  
Nasaou now stood in front of the two, his hand reached out towards Siasku, smirking as he smelled immediate fear from the young girl.  
  
"Leave her alone demon! If you are here for me, then leave her out of this," Sarama said as she grabbed an arrow again and used it as a weapon as she clenched it in her hand and brought it forward towards the demon's heart.  
  
The demon slayer suddenly felt a terrible pain go threw herself and she first felt it in the scar on her arm and then it went straight to her head and she gripped her head as she fell to one knee. 'What's happening to me?'  
  
"What did you do to Sarama?" Siasku asked as she looked down at the demon slayer but her eyes shot upwards as she felt a clawed hand on the side of her face.   
  
"Not as beautiful as the original, but I'm not picky." Nasaou said as he hungrily licked his lips and leaned towards the young girl.  
  
"No way!" Siasku said as she brought her hand to slap the demon but gasped as he caught it.  
  
"I have a proposition for you two. I want to test that half-breed, he will come here with Nasanna and have a decision to make, Sarama or the reincarnation. The one which chooses will stay with him, the one which he doesn't, will come with me." Nasaou said as he stopped Sarama's pain and watched as the demon slayer looked up at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"And what if I refuse and kill you right now demon? You do not think that I can? I can tell you, I have killed many, and you are no different," Sarama said in a cold voice as she stood proudly again with her face titled at a defiant angle.  
  
"My dear Sarama, though you are still strong, this body which you have now is much more fragile then when you were alive. And your reincarnation has no training and is weak, she would be a very easy kill."  
  
Siasku's eyes narrowed even further and she gritted her teeth in anger as she brought her bow string taunt. 'I am tired of people calling me just a reincarnation! I do have a name!'  
  
Nasaou merely dodged the arrow as it flew towards him and shook his index finger in a taunting manner as he smiled at the two.  
  
"So close, too bad you won't have another chance," Nasaou said as he hold onto them both by their necks and tightened his grip, watching in sick satisfaction as they immediately grabbed onto his hand and tried their best to pry his hand away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nasaou, I have the half-breed Kirashu," Nasanna said as her and Kirashu walked to where Nasaou was.  
  
"Sarama! Siasku!" Kirashu immediately broke out of his trance, he jumped forward towards him but was blocked by Nasanna.  
  
"Get out of my way wench!" Kirashu exclaimed with a loud growl as his golden eyes flashed red.  
  
The demoness withdrew her dark crystal from within her clothes and tapped it with her index finger and the half-demon's eyes immediately turned blank.  
  
"Let the half-breed out of the trance Nasanna, I want to play a little game with him. Do not worry, he will not come towards me when I can kill these wenches easily."  
  
"Yes, Nasaou," the demoness said as she nodded her head and tapped the crystal again.  
  
"Half-breed I have a choice for you. Your first love, or this reincarnation?" Nasaou asked with an evil smirk.  
  
"I'll just kill you for ever touching them!" Kirashu took a step towards the demon but he immediately tightened his grip on Sarama and Siasku. Siasku let out a yelp in pain and gasped for breath, while Sarama merely winced in pain and tried harder to pry Nasaou's hand from her neck.  
  
"You see half-breed, you come after me and they both die. I would hate to kill them so quickly before I get to play with them but it would be worth it to see the pain on your face again. It is a fair deal, whoever you choose will go with you, whoever you do not choose shall come with me."  
  
"No! You can't kill them! Take my life, do whatever you want with me, but leave Sarama and Siasku alone," Kirashu pleaded as he looked at the two, it looked like they would faint any second.   
  
"How noble, but as I said, that would make the game boring. Make your decision, or I shall make it for you."  
  
'I can't just save one, I have to save Sarama and Siasku. But, how? How can I do it? Every second they're getting harmed even more by the second by that...'  
  
"Sarama... Siasku..." Kirashu said barely above a whisper as he prepared to take another step towards them, wanting to anything to get them out of Nasaou's grip. Kirashu stopped himself when he saw Nasaou tighten his grip anymore and Siasku finally become limp in his grip and Sarama also became unconscious.  
  
"NO!" Kirashu jumped towards Nasaou, as his golden eyes burned with hatred and he prepared himself to slash threw Nasaou. Again Nasanna tapped on her dark crystal, and stopped the half-demon just in time as he stood inches away from the demon.  
  
"Bad, half-demon. He sure is quite hot-tempered, but nothing which my magic can't handle." The demoness said as she looked at Nasaou.  
  
"It is my turn to choose, half-breed. Your time is up." Nasaou loosened his grip on the two women and they fell unceremoniously to the ground.  
  
'Ah, the reincarnation is delightful, and pure, but Sarama cannot resist me as she did when she was alive. It will give me great satisfaction to strip her of her pride and her dignity, as many other things which I could not do when she was alive. And to repay her for killing me. Yes, my choice is the demon slayer.'  
  
With this thought Nasaou picked up Sarama from where she was laying and threw her over his shoulder, smirking as he noticed there was no movement from the demon slayer. The demon also picked up Siasku and brought his other hand out to roughly caress her face and then threw her towards Kirashu.  
  
"I shall have much fun with the demon slayer, till we meet again," Nasaou said as he nodded his head to Nasanna and she tapped the dark crystal once more and Kirashu first saw Siasku in his arms.   
  
'Siasku? Why is she in my arms? The last thing I remembered was ... that demon asking who I was going to choose!'   
  
Kirashu quickly tore his golden eyes away from Siasku limp form and growled menacingly as he saw Nasaou carrying Sarama over his shoulder and smiling evilly at him and then he disappeared with her.  
  
The half-demon looked down at the girl in his arms, he was surprised to see her again, to be holding her again. He couldn't cover up the sadness within his eyes or the disguist which he held for himself for not being able to protect them, and not stopping Nasaou from taking Sarama.  
  
Siasku finally awoke and opened her blue eyes to see Kirashu's golden eyes staring at her. He traced a clawed finger around the marks on the young girl's neck which Nasaou had left on her, frowning as he did so.  
  
"He hurt you, and he hurt Sarama." Kirashu stated as he blushed that he had been tracing around the cuts in her skin.  
  
"Yes, we tried are best to stop him, me and Sarama, but he stopped our attacks easily. Who was that demon, Kirashu?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I believe it was the demon, Nasaou. You should travel back to your villiage Siasku, it will be getting more dangerous, and you are all ready hurt." Kirashu told Siasku, trying his best to not show how hard it was for him to send her away to her villiage.  
  
"No, Kirashu, I'm not going to go back to my villiage again. This Nasaou, whoever he is, needs to be stopped. He's a terrible demon, and absolutely sick." Siasku said determinedly looking at Kirashu as he bent his head and then turned it sideways.  
  
"Listen to me you dumb girl! Go back to your village! Don't try and search for that damn demon Nasaou, and just forget about me!" Kirashu screamed out angrily. He immediately felt his heart sink as he saw the pained and sad look on Siasku's face, and he could see the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
'I shouldn't have said that... But, I don't want to hurt her, I don't want her to get her hurt anymore. She may get killed by this damn Nasaou, and I would never forgive myself, EVER, if that happened. And if I feel pain and sorrow in my heart because I pushed her away and will never see her again haunts me everyday because of my choice, then so be it.'  
  
"Kirashu..." The young girl said as she tried her best to keep her composure, but failed miserably as the tears began to fall and she fell forward into his arms and buried her head in his chest.  
  
"I CAN'T go back! I just can't! I have nothing to live for! I have no family Kirashu, I have no one who protects me like you or Kokiyu, Kirashu. I'm going to travel with you and Kokiyu, I just have to!" Siasku said as she cried muffled sobs into his shirt and was surprised to feel Kirashu's hand on her back, patting her back in an unsure way.  
  
'I never knew that she didn't have any family, like Sarama. She's so cheerful and bright all the time, I never imagined her to be without a family. I can't push her away, who knows what will happen to her if I do, it might be even worse if I let her stay with us.'  
  
"If you are harmed, I am not at fault. You might be attacked if you travel back to our village, so I guess that I am forced to bring you along with us, you stupid girl." Kirashu said gruffly, as he quickly covered up his feelings and walked away from Siasku.  
  
"Wait, Kokiyu... Kokiyu!" Kirashu stopped as he remembered that the young woman had been placed underneath a deep sleep by the beautiful demoness, and he bent down as he turned his head toward Siasku who was still standing still.  
  
"Come on Siasku, if you are going to travel with us then hurry up and get on my back. I think Kokiyu might be in danger..."  
  
The young girl ran over to Kirashu and wrapped her arms and legs around him and she felt him run quickly forward and in no time he was standing where Kokiyu was laying, though the half-demon's eyes widened in surprise as he saw a demon standing over her.  
  
"Onisou!" The half-demon screamed out as he set Siasku on the ground and brought his hand around the handsome demon's throat and glared at him.   
  
"I...know...where...he...is." Onisou choked out as he tried his best to pry Kirashu's hands away from his throat.  
  
"Kirashu! Let go of him, please!" Siasku looked at him with pleading eyes and the half-demon dropped the demon on the ground.  
  
"Know where who is, Onisou?" Kirashu asked with a low growl as he watched the demon cough and sputter.  
  
"I know where Nasaou is, you half-breed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Onisou appears again! Yes, I couldn't get rid of him, and I like him as a character too. I can't stand Nasaou though, (and he's my character! lol) I think he's a pretty good villian though, hehe. 


	29. Chapter 29: Hatred Reawakened

Unwanted Tears Shed  
  
by Sarah  
  
Chapter Name, Hatred Reawakened #29, enjoy!   
  
=======================  
  
"How do you know where that damn demon is? How am I supposed to trust you? I saw what you did to Kokiyu, are you just after her?" Kirashu asked as his golden eyes narrowed.  
  
"Kirashu, I can take you to Nasaou's castle. And you can trust me because I want vengeance against him too. I also give you my word that I will not harm Kokiyu in any way."  
  
'I have no other way to find where Nasaou is, and I need to save Sarama from him. I just wonder how Kokiyu will take it. Will she let him travel with us?' Kirashu thought to himself as he looked at Nasaou again.  
  
Just then Kokiyu awoke from her deep sleep, and she blinked her eyes and slowly raised her eyes to be greeted by Onisou's dark blue eyes.  
  
"Onisou... what are you doing here?" The young woman asked as she stood up and stared at him.   
  
"Kokiyu, I'm sorry to bother you again. But, I wanted to help you guys find that damn demon, Nasaou."  
  
The young woman immediately walked away from the demon, hanging her head as she strode away from him. Kirashu glared at Onisou but he merely ignored the glare and chased after Kokiyu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kokiyu! Please, wait, stop!" Onisou called out as he grabbed her arm and turned her toward himself.  
  
"Why are you here? WHY?!" Kokiyu said with hurt filled eyes, but he could also see a happiness in her eyes.  
  
"Forgive me, for what happened in the past, and what happened before. You know, we know not that much about each other's past. I would like to tell you mine."  
  
"Fine tell me of your past," the young woman said as she watched him sit of the grass and motioned for her to sit across from him.  
  
"Strange that I would change so much in just sixteen years. I guess... it first started with Sarama where I first became soft. Me and my brother, and also our comrades, were always destroying villages with no one to stop us, until that demon slayer. She came and attacked me and my brother, nearly killing my brother, and we escaped with our lives. After I met her, I just couldn't kill another person, and was finding it harder and harder to even cause them harm. My brother didn't feel that way though, he was as ruthless as ever. And I envied him in some ways, to be able to keep on with what we had been doing all of our lives, to not be affected by anything. And when I met you, well, I could tell that you were also very special. But, you slayed my brother, and all which I felt was hatred towards for you, that you had escaped with your life and my brother hadn't. I thought that hatred would never subside, but it did, and now, I know that if it had happened today, I would have done anything to save you, even if I was protecting you from my brother."  
  
Kokiyu just stared at the demon, her blue eyes wide as she tried to think of something to say but couldn't.  
  
"I don't know what to say..." Kokiyu softly said.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I just don't want you to hate me, to feel uncomfortable or unsafe because I'm traveling with you guys again." Onisou said as he stood up and started walking off.  
  
"Where are you going Onisou?" The young woman asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"I'm going back to where Siasku and Kirashu are, you can't trust those two." Onisou said with a mischievous glimmer in his eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Siasku and Kirashu stood together in an uncomfortable silence until Kirashu broke the silence by being the first to speak.  
  
"Nasaou isn't that clever. He may be strong, but he forgot one thing."   
  
"And what's that, Kirashu?" Siasku asked as she cocked her head to one side and looked at Kirashu.  
  
"The crystal." Kirashu stated as he pointed at the necklace on her neck.  
  
"Yes, what about the crystal?" Siasku asked as she fingered the crystal and watched as it turned a light blue and then became dominant again.  
  
"Oh, yes, I guess Kokiyu didn't tell you about it? Well, the crystal has the ability to grant it's owner one wish. But, if the one who wishes is in any way corrupt the wish will not be completed as you had hoped."  
  
Siasku's eyes widened in surprise as she heard this, she twirled the necklace in her small fingers, smiling slightly as it brought a calmness through her body.  
  
"We must leave now though," Kirashu said urgently as he walked forward and towards where Onisou and Kokiyu had left, only to find the two were just returning.   
  
"Onisou, take us to where Nasaou's castle is, we need to get there as quickly as possible." Kirashu said in a desperate tone.  
  
"Okay, Kirashu, I don't know exactly where it is, but I do have a clue," Onisou said as he bent down for Kokiyu to ride on his back.  
  
"Don't be slow Onisou, go as fast as you can." Kirashu told the demon as he held onto Siasku. Onisou nodded to the half-demon and sped forward, his demon blood showing as he ran like the wind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarama finally awoke within her prison, her arms and legs were chained to a wall. The room which she was in was consumed in darkness, there wasn't a speck of light anywhere, and if the demon slayer didn't know better she would have sworn her eyes were still closed. The room also smelled awful, it held a musky smell of decay, dirt, and mold. Her blue eyes scanned the black room, she hoped that her eyes would be able to get used to the light and she would be able to something, anything, but she had no such luck.  
  
'Where am I? Why does my head hurt so much? I remember ... my reincarnation, Kirashu, and ... that demon!' Sarama's body immediately tensed and she tried her best to tell if the horrible demon was in the room with her, but it seemed that he wasn't.   
  
'Kirashu had a choice to make, that was the last thing I remember. So, he chose my reincarnation. I shouldn't be surprised, she is made of flesh and blood, and I am made of the ground and ashes', Sarama thought as she held her head down.  
  
"Why, hello Sarama." Nasaou said as he stood there with a torch in his hand and used it to light the room.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Sarama asked as she watched the demon stalk towards her.  
  
"I want everything from you..." Nasaou said as he stood in front of the woman and trailed his finger across her collarbone and then her shoulder with lust filled eyes.  
  
"Get your hands away from me, demon!" The demon slayer exclaimed as she fought the chains which held her and tried her best to break from them.   
  
"There's no use, if you were alive you may have been able to break threw these chains, but your at my mercy now." The demon said as he brought his lips to her neck.  
  
Sarama immediately gasped and the demon was finally close enough where she could push him away and she immediately brought her foot up and kicked him backwards. Nasaou growled at her and brought his clawed hand across her face, smiling evilly as he watched her head hang limply from the force of the slap.  
  
Nasaou cupped her chin in his hands, he roughly caressed her face with his thumb and then threw her head against the wall. The demon could sense the anger, hatred, pain, and anguish within her, and inwardly smiled as well. 'She will be perfect, I can finally turn her into what I always wanted.' Nasaou thought as he watched her slowly bring her head upwards and he watched as her blue eyes flashed dangereously and he could see the chains melting slightly in the dim light because of her intense anger.  
  
"Yikiana, come here." The demon commanded and Sarama watched as a second demon walked into the room with a cup held inside of his hands. Yikiana walked to where Sarama was chained and stood in front of her with his head held downwards.  
  
'What is he planning? What is he going to do to me? This demon is not going to just torture me, I know that. If he angers me anymore I will be able to break free from these chains, though this body will be too weak to escape.' The demon slayer thought as she looked at the new demon who had entered the room.  
  
"Don't worry my dear Sarama, you're confusing emotions will be soon removed." Nasaou said as he took the cup from Yikiana and brought it up to her lips, forcing her to drink the strange liquid. Almost immediately the demon slayer felt herself being drained of every happy memory that she had, she fought whatever was happening to herself as best as she could as she felt herself only being left of images of betrayal, anger, and hatred.  
  
"No... NO!" Sarama's scream echoed throughout the castle as she used whatever strength in her to stop what was happening, and she fell unconscious after her anguished cry.   
  
'Not again, please, no...' The demon slayer fell limp after this thought and a black aura swirled around her body. She no longer held any pure emotions within her, all which she needed to do was kill an innocent life and she would be tainted forever.  
  
"Unchain her from the wall, she is of no danger now. Alert me when she is awake, we must pay a little visit to the half-demon again." Nasaou commanded to Yikiana as he left the room and took one last glance and smirked at the broken spirit of the demon slayer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kirashu and Onisou had been traveling several hours and there was still nothing but open land and forest to cover.  
  
'When will we ever get to that damn castle?' Kirashu thought with a soft sigh as he felt a small hand tighten around his long, white hair. Siasku had fallen asleep an hour ago and the young girl now had her head on his shoulder, her one hand held onto his hair, and her other lightly gripped his shoulder.  
  
'Strange girl, she gets exhausted by the easiest things.' The half-demon thought as he scanned the area for Sarama's scent, and held back a smile as the young girl breathed a content sigh.  
  
Kirashu felt his breath catch as he heard a blood curdling scream resound throughout the forest and he sped forward as he knew who had screamed, it was Sarama. Just as the half-demon had heard the scream Siasku tightened her grip on Kirashu's hair and shoulder and let out a small whimper as her face twisted in pain. After she had done this her body relaxed again and her grip loosened again. The half-demon ran with such speed that he didn't even know he had, and passed Onisou as he tried his best to track down the scream. Nighttime was coming and darkness began to blanket the land as the last bit of the sun disappeared.  
  
"Kirashu." Onisou said but there was no response.  
  
"Hey! Kirashu!" The demon said louder as he tried to grab the half-demon's attention, but he was just ignored.  
  
"Now that's it..." Onisou said with a low growl as he sped forward and jumped in front of Kirashu, only to have the half-demon not notice and run right into him. The half-demon was running at such a pace that their passengers which they were carrying immediately got thrown forward and they both fell on the ground as the two girls fell on top of them and they let out a soft, "Oomph".  
  
Kokiyu was still wide awake and blushed deeply when she saw Onisou smiling up at her and gave her his own little wink. The young woman blushed even more and tried to stand up but a strong hand held her down.  
  
"You don't have to hurry and stand up, I like you in this position." The handsome demon knew that was definitely the wrong thing to say and was immediately smacked by the woman as she screamed out, "Pervert!" and stood up.  
  
"Okay, I deserved that I admit." Onisou said as he rubbed the side of his cheek where she had hit him and watched the grumbling woman stomp off.  
  
The sleeping Siasku woke up to find that she was on top of Kirashu and she blushed as well. The half-demon had a strange look in his eyes as he looked into her blue eyes and slowly brought one of her stray raven hair behind her ear with gentleness she never had seen before. He brought his hand to her cheek and softly caressed it with his thumb and she could just see the pain in his golden eyes, and strangely something else.   
  
The moment was broken by Onisou though as he in a taunting tone, "Doing nothing Kirashu?"  
  
The half-demon brought his hand away from her face as if he had been burned, and immediately said in a gruff tone, "She had something on her face."  
  
"Sure Kirashu, whatever you say." Onisou said with a large smirk on his face as he watched the young girl stand up quickly and walk off towards where Kokiyu had gone.  
  
The two walked after the women and Onisou delicately sniffed the air, making sure that there weren't any demons in the area that might attack them.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Kirashu? It looks like you've seen a ghost or something like that." The demon asked as he looked over at the half-demon.  
  
"Did you hear that scream Onisou?" Kirashu asked as his eyes looked off into the distance and one could see the deep longing in his golden eyes.  
  
"What scream? I heard nothing, except I saw you run in front of me like the devil himself was after you."   
  
"It was Sarama's scream, it was so loud, I could just feel the pain from her. She's in pain right now, and I can't save her. I must find her, I have to, before anything more happens to her." The half-demon said desperately as he turned his head to look at the demon.  
  
"Hey, I understand half-breed. That Sarama, she was an amazing woman, but, we have Kokiyu and Siasku with us. We can't just leave them behind, so we have to rest so that their human bodies can rest and they can be ready to fight if they have to." Onisou said as he kept pace with the half-demon.  
  
"Okay, where did they go? They aren't here, but I can smell that they're nearby." The demon said as he looked around for the women but couldn't find them.  
  
"Probably inside of a hot spring, so we better leave them alone. Unless if you want to get smacked again." Kirashu said as he propped himself against a tree.  
  
"Yes, I guess your right. That Kokiyu sure can slap hard when she's mad." Onisou said as he rubbed the side of his face and sat cross-legged across from Kirashu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Men! Or shall I say, demons! They are all the same! ugh!" Kokiyu spoke in an annoyed tone as they arrived at the hot spring.  
  
"Except Kirashu, he is really hard to understand, he's really read, I almost always never know what he's going to do." Siasku said as she brought her hand to the cheek which Kirashu had softly caressed, blushing as the memory came back to her.  
  
"Yes, Kirashu is kind of hard to understand. But, he's very protective of the ones he loves."  
  
"How do you know who he loves? How can you ever get him to talk to you?" Siasku asked, she had never really talked with the half-demon before, not a deep conversation and he had never told her of his relationship with Sarama.  
  
"I've known Kirashu for many years, I say around 20 years. He always seemed to have a soft spot for me when I was little." Kokiyu smiled at the memory of the many times where she got away with rubbing his ears when she was younger.  
  
"Kokiyu, do you think that I can ... um, feel Sarama's pain? Today, when I was riding on Kirashu's back, I felt this terrible pain throughout my body, it just felt so terrible, I think it might of been from the demon slayer. Do you think that's possible?"  
  
"It is possible, I think so. You both share the same soul right now, if something terrible happened to the soul I would believe the other could feel it." The young woman said as she looked at the young girl and tried her best to cover up her thoughts.  
  
'Siasku is right, Sarama was in pain, much of it. I don't know how I felt it, but I did too. Probably not as much as Siasku. Please, be all right Sarama.' Kokiyu was awoken from her thoughts when she heard the young girl speak again.  
  
"What happened to you and Onisou? I could see the slap mark on the side of his face, what did he do?" Siasku said with a faint smile on her face.  
  
"It's not what he DID to me, more what he SAID to me." Kokiyu said as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Well, we might as well relax for now, these hot springs are always great. We'll probably be traveling at a grueling pace to find that demon, Nasaou." The young girl said as she lowered herself into the hot springs and immediately relaxed as her body came in contact with the hot water.  
  
"Very true, I doubt we will rest after nightfall until we come upon the castle." The young said as she eased herself into the hot springs and breathed a content sigh.  
  
Siasku trailed the water with the tip of her finger as she felt herself lost in her own thoughts as she watched the ripples of the water.  
  
'This is going to be one deadly battle, I wonder what the outcome will be? What will that demon, Nasaou, do with the crystal if he gets it?' The young girl thought as she sighed and closed her eyes, letting the hot water relax her into a light sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A new chapter! Hmmm, many questions, like what did Nasaou do to Sarama? What is going to be the outcome of the battle of Nasaou and the gang? Yes, many questions, hehe. 


End file.
